Phantess
by The Phantoms Angel of Darkness
Summary: A misguided girl is born into an abusive family and learns only fear and pain from the start, never knowing of Love as she grows and longing for Music. Follow her as she travels in search of her true calling. In search of the Music.
1. Chapter 1 The Book of an Angel

Disclaimer: I own the characters in this story

**Disclaimer:**** I own the characters in this story...They are ones I have created and have put a great deal of thought into. (Christian is probably the only one who is similar to any story character. He has been molded from Erik's character.) -So please, no stealing!**

**-Italicized words are stressed. Italicized sentences are thoughts.-**

**Dieppe, France 1785**

"Oh Rose! I am so terribly sorry about your father... He was a good man." Ms. Grasmere, an old woman of fifty-five, states, her beautiful brown eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you." I breathe as I hug the old woman's neck tightly, "This was a most unexpected birthday surprise."

"Ah yes, I know deary..." she speaks as she pats my shoulder, "There is something he left for you."

As she says this, she reveals a book, old and dust ridden, that has an odd symbol on the cover.

"Oh my..." I breathe as I gently run my fingertips across the book's cover; books are one of my weaknesses, "What does that symbol mean? Those initials... **N **and **C**?"

"Patience dear child... In time you shall know I assure you, but right now, those children are waiting for you to tell them a story." She speaks, pointing to a room of teen girls.

"But I have nothing to tell..." I begin but stop as she looks down at the book I clutch in my hands.

"Why not?" She smiles as she sees the intrigued glitter in my purple eyes.

I enter the room, wiping away a tear that was fallin into my wavy sandy brown hair before sitting by the fire and beginning the story.

"Ladies please!" I call to settle the chattering girls, "As you all have heard, my father died early this morning." I begin, "BUT! Class shall go on as is the norm and today I have something I wish to share with you all... Something that my father passed on to me..."

Silence echoed throughout the room as I opened the book and began to read...

**Clarissa 1728-1744 London, England**

I met my husband, Joseph, in England when I was about eighteen years of age. My father and I were in England on a job offer trip. Ever since my mother died of cancer he had never settled and was always on the move. It was the last time we traveled together for when we came to London, he took the job he had been offered as an architect and bought a small house on a quiet little street. I lived with him for a good while, studying music and how to become closer to God. I was Catholic and the many churches in London made it a haven for girls like me.

One day in early spring, I followed my father to work for he and his crew were remodeling a decrepit church that had been abandoned. As I sat in the shade under one of the beautiful oak trees that were scattered along the church grounds, I saw my husband for the first time. He was a handsome young man of twenty years or so. His hair was golden and his eyes blue as sapphire. His skin was tan from working in the sun and his arms were muscular. He was carrying a sheet of glass for the window that was to be replaced when he noticed my gaze was locked on him. It was truly love at first sight.

He stopped as his eyes met mine and he nearly dropped the sheet of glass he was carrying. I laughed at this as he clumsily regained control of the glistening window pane. He saw my amusement and that's when I first saw his smile. His whole face lit up and a red tint coveted his cheeks.

After work, my father introduced us and about six months after that day, he proposed. My father approved of it highly and very soon, after that wonderful day it seems, I was married. Our wedding was in late September and the cool fall air rustled as we arrived at our new home.

My husband and I bought a two-story home a few streets away from my father's house and have lived there ever since. A few months later, we had enough money saved that we bought a nice plot of land behind our humble abode. Buying plants from our neighbors, I soon transformed that small plot of land into a gorgeous garden. The night I finished it, I came down with a strange illness.

My husband, more concerned than I had ever seen, made an appointment with the local doctor and soon I was in the carriage on my way there. My diagnosis was shocking. I remember clearly what the kind Doctor Debarberack said when he had the results. It was December and the chilly air seeped into the confines of the hospital.

"Mrs. Demira? Mr. Demira? I have good news." He said, a smile creeping across his usually gloomy face.

"Yes?" My husband asked anxiously hugging my waist ever so gently, "What's wrong with my sweet Clary?"

"Nothing..." the doctor replied plainly.

My husband sank back down into the couch we were resting on with a sigh of relief.

"Nothing..." The doctor continued, "That won't go away in about six months."

"What do you mean?" I inquired, puzzled by his statement. My husband sat strait up at this and his eyes were locked on the smiling doctor.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Demira, you are going to have a baby." He replied with a smile.

My husband stared at the doctor in shock as a feeling of utter joy swept over me.

"You mean?" he said looking at me and smiling as he saw the tears of my happiness slowly gliding down my rosy cheeks.

He held me close stroking my hair as the doctor scheduled an appointment for us next month. My husband shook his hand many times before finally leaving; I literally had to pry his hands from the doctor's as we made our way to the carriage.

He helped me into the carriage and held me the entire ride home, gently stroking my stomach and questioning about my health. I had never seen him so caring and so vigilant in my life and I never would again.

**Soon six months** had passed and my stomach had become very large as I plopped onto the couch in our living room. My husband comes in from work as usual and immediately comes to my side, gently stroking my stomach as he asks how I am.

"Just fine," I reply, hot and exhausted from the summer heat as I lay fanning myself on the sagging couch.

"He'll be born soon. I can feel it. Oh! I felt him kick." My husband exclaimed as I felt our baby kick gently at his hand.

"Him?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and catching his attention with my tone of voice.

"Sure why not?!" he replied. "A boy would be perfect!"

"What if it's a girl?" I inquired sitting up

"It will be a boy." He said stroking my stomach. "I know."

"Really." I said lying back down and forgetting the conversation for a sharp pain was now surging through my legs.

I cried out in agony as my water broke, staining my new couch. My husband cried out for the maids that were dashing about the house. One of them called for the midwife in desperation as they carted me off to my room.

At the stroke of midnight my baby was born. Everyone was silent as my husband walked in.

"Where is my son?" he asked with a smile on his face as he saw the little bundle I was cradling in my arms.

"Joseph, meet you daughter." I said at last. I watched as my husband's smile drastically changed into a puzzled look as he cradled the small bundle.

"Not a son? Well... We can always try again... Later of course." He said as my daughter opened her eyes for the first time.

"Ummmm, Sir? I'm not sure that you will be able too." One of the midwives said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" My husband said, a troubled looked about him.

"During the delivery, one of the pubic bones almost snapped and if she has another child, I fear that your wife could have complications during birth... She could die." The midwife said solemnly as she cleaned up the room.

My husband's eye glared at me now. "NO SON!" he cried drawing a knife from his pocket; he had been out drinking that night, and I knew he had a temper, but nothing like this...

I exclaimed as he drew his arm back as if he we going to kill my child he held her by one of her fragile arms. She did not cry nor shriek in pain she just stared in horror as the knife came at her. That's when my father walked in. He saw my husband's insane attempt to kill my child and grabbed his arms stopping him as the knife came inches away from my baby.

He punched my husband sending my baby flying across the room. I cried out as I painfully dashed across the room to find my daughter lying in shock on her back. Her blanket unraveled a bit but no harm done.

My father took my husband from the room as I sat on the blood stained bed and cradled my frightened daughter in my arms. I began to cry as I held her close to me, her little heart beating very quickly. After a few moments of silence, she calmed down and I spoke to her gently.

"Nicole... Nicole Rose Demira... That sounds nice doesn't it?" I said softly to my daughter.

She did not smile nor cry at all as my husband threw his fit, but as I looked into her strangely red eyes, I saw that she would never forget this and I know, babies do not remember things from their early years but _I knew this_ would never be forgotten. They shone a peculiar red color in the dim candle light of my bedroom but I soon forgot of this.

No scars were visible, but I saw all the pain and fear that disfigured her soul, lying in her blood red eyes as she shut them and silently drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Curiousity

**Nicole hardly** ever cried when she was young. I remember the first time her cry ever pierced the silence of our home. They say that baby's cries are sexless, but not hers. Her femininity was very noticeable even at this age. Her voice was of an angel's as she cried out in hunger. Its echo filled my soul with fascination and her cry made me want to hold her close and never let go.

Her voice was so pleading as if she were saying, "Let me live! I must survive!"

Her cries stopped when I picked her up from her cradle and held her close... _So beautiful... So perfect... How could he have treated her this way? And why?_

These thoughts were locked away in the confines of my mind as she began to nurse. Her eyes were locked on me as I cleaned her face of milk. I smiled as her stare filled with curiosity and puzzlement. Her gaze soon wandered from me to the roaring fire that was made the room dance with shadows.

She stared at the many shadows, reaching out to try and touch them as the light made them flicker. She was an angel; her skin was soft and pure, white as fresh fallen snow. There was something peculiar about her though. Her hair was as white as her skin and her eyes were a deep red as they glimmered in the firelight. I had heard of people that were like this... _Albinos, very rare... A treasure... Maybe my husband, though drunk was fearful of her being different... Maybe he knew... _I was puzzled though by the fact that albinism did not run in my family nor my husbands. I knew though this would serve a problem in the near future. People feared people who were different. Calling them an assortment of names, shunning, fearing and mocking them because of the difference. _The world is so cruel... _

"God has plans for you. You are special, my perfect little angel." I whispered. The sound of my voice drew her eyes instantly back on me.

Although she was young, I knew that she was unique. Not only the fact that she was albino, but... Her voice... Angelic and melodic, she was unique from head to toe...

I knew I must protect her from my husband... Now more than ever for I have been given word that my husband now goes out drinking more and more each night; I fear what I might find when he returns. Nicole's eyes were still filled with the fear that had been bestowed upon her by my husband. It would forever linger... But was hidden at times by her immense curiosity.

Darkness began to consume to light from the outside of our home. I hurried my daughter to the attic and laid her in her crib. The attic was the only room in this infernal house that my husband never entered. It was a little drafty so I brought up extra blankets for Nicole before locking her in for the night.

I hated to lock her in alone in her room so I had the local carpenter craft a small stringed instrument, so to speak, for my sweet Nicole. It was very simple and it made a lovely sound. I was a small wooden box with about six levers on the side, it looked much like a miniature piano, and if you tapped one of the little levers, a small concealed hammer would strike a string inside the little box and a lovely note would be played. I thought that she would enjoy it and it would distract her from her loneliness.

_Her first toy... _I never knew what lay in store for me though the night when she discovered its secrets.

This night wouldn't be so magical and wondrous; this night would be one of remorse.

My husband arrived about ten minutes after I locked Nicole in the attic for the night. His breath reeked with alcohol as he staggered into the kitchen.

"Where the bloody hell is my supper you whore!" he exclaimed.

I became shocked as he began to use such foul language and wave his hands around in the air like an enraged bear... If I wasn't so terrified, I would have died out in laughter at the sight of a grown man acting as though he were a zoo animal.

"WHERE IS IT!" he exclaimed grabbing my shoulders and slinging me into the floor.

My side began to throb from the impact and my head ached for he had thrown me into one of the cabinets. As I staggered to my feet, I pointed to a plate of food I had saved for him that lay on the table. This seemed to satisfy him and before long he was asleep in his plate. I helped him to his feet and laid him down on the couch as he began to mutter something. He drifted back off to sleep as I covered him with a blanket from the closet. When I knew he was asleep, I went to check on my daughter.

I climbed the stairs in shear agony, trying not wake my husband with my groans and shrieks. As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard a murmur coming from inside Nicole's room. It was not of her cries as I expected, but instead of a song... A melody being played... I heard her hit the small levers of her little piano repeatedly, sending notes flying across the room. She wouldn't just strike random levers and making a jumbled mess like I expected, instead she played them in repetition as if she were composing a song. As she finished, I heard her laugh for the first time. The sound of her voice filled my soul with intrigue and utter awe.

_Only a month old... and her brilliance already glimmers like the North Star._

I opened her door slowly and then quickly shut it behind me, locking it. I was not going to take any chances.

I walked slowly over to her cradle to see her red eyes gleaming with delight. I began to smile as she extended her fragile snow-white arms to strike the levers again.

I became enthralled as her song flutter around the room, filling my heart with curiosity... _So young... How?_ I then noticed that she was playing the exact same melody I had heard not but a moment ago from the door.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" I breathed as she finished once more and began to seek any sign of approval in my eyes.

I picked her up from her crib and rocked her gently for a few moments before she drifted of to sleep. I lay her gently back into her crib and silently, crept out of her room, locking the door once more as I left.

I went back downstairs to find my husband to my relief as I had left him, unconscious on our couch, his snoring echoing throughout the dim living room. I then went to my bedroom, locking the door behind me as well, to sleep and recover.

I would have my father install a staircase in here so I may check on Nicole if this should ever happen again without waking my drunken husband. I would have to keep it hidden from him so he may not try to harm her if he should ever be locked in the bedroom alone in his drunken state...

If I only knew what I was in store for when I awoke.

_God help us..._


	3. Chapter 3 Findings

**Morning** came rather fast and it woke me with its blinding light. I had not slept well last night, for I worried about my daughter if she was safe and if my husband had awoken. To my shock, as I opened my bedroom door hesitantly, I heard not a sound coming from the other rooms of the house. I silently crept into the kitchen to see it torn to shreds. My husband was gone.

"Oh God," I breathed as one of the few maids walked in. "Go find my father, now!" I cried to her. Startled she fled from my home and dashed to my father's house a few streets away.

I slowly began to clean up the disaster area that was now my kitchen. Placing pots and pans back on their racks and any intact plate that hadn't been shattered, in its cupboard.

"What in God's name?" exclaimed my father as he walked in the front door; He and the maid were panting heavily.

"He did this... father... He was drunk and... I shouldn't have left him alone." I cried, tears streaming down my face.

My father knelt to hug me, but instead of comfort I was met by pain. I flinched away from him revealing my wounds I had received from my husband.

"He did this to you?!" my father growled as he stood me up and walked me over to the couch.

I nodded as I sat slowly down onto the cushions of the couch. The smell of alcohol still lingered.

"Where is my granddaughter?" he asked as I sat down.

"Oh God! I forgot to check on her!" I cried as I painfully dashed up the stairs, nearly tripping; my father right behind me.

I unlocked the attic to find Nicole lying in her cradle fiddling with her toy.

"Thank heavens!" I breathed as young Nicole noticed our presence, a pleased look swept over her face.

I picked her up out of her crib and held her close to me; my father was talking to her in a soft sweet voice. It was the first time she had ever seen him. A little wary of him at first, she soon warmed up to him enough to smile. I took her down stairs to feed her, laying a blanket over her and me when she was nursing. My father helped the maid finish cleaning my wrecked kitchen. As Nicole finished, my father walked in and sat beside us.

"She's so small and so beautiful." He said gently caressing one of her fragile arms as I cleaned her face of milk, "Her name?"

"Nicole." I replied, "You should hear her... Oh! her voice, it's of an angel's and when she plays with her little piano... It sounds so beautiful..."

"Really?" my father inquired, "Well she is her mother's daughter..." he smiled as he said this.

He hugged me and then gently grabbed my daughter's little hands shaking it slightly before leaving. He then got up and began to walk out the door.

He called back to me before he left, "_I __**will**__ find_ your husband and _I __**will**__ make sure_ that he does not return here until I am through with him."

He then left me and Nicole in the quiet house by a roaring fire. I got up to lock the door behind him. The maid, Nicole, and I were to be the only people in the house.

**About six months** have passed since that day, my husband still has not returned home, thank heavens. Nicole is growing and the house has a pleasant sense to it now.

"Nicole?" I called as I opened the attic door. I still kept her up there in case my husband was to ever pop back in.

As I opened the door I heard her banging away on her small piano again. Giggles and laughter floated amidst the beautiful notes that were buzzing about the room.

"Having fun?" I asked playfully as Nicole noticed my presence in the room.

Her red eye's gleamed in the sunlight that shone through the only window in the attic.

As I walked out of the room to go fetch her clean clothes, that's when it happened.

That was the first time she ever spoke.

"Lonely." Nicole cried out as she sat up in her cradle.

I stopped in the door way as she said it again, "Lonely."

I walked slowly over to her cradle as she said it again, "LONELY!" this time she was screaming it out.

"My word." I said, shocked as she said the word ever so clearly again.

_She's only six months of age and already learning to speak. _

"I see, Nicole," I said playfully, "Well you can come with me."

I picked her up gently and carried her out of the attic. I never thought that she would speak at such a young age. That was one of her many surprises that I had yet to see.

I walked into the den where the maid was warming a tub of water for Nicole. Nicole strangely loved baths, usually children hate the water, but she was just the opposite.

As I set her in the warmed water she immediately began to cackle with laughter as she saw the light from the fire dance across the water. I cleaned her up gently and as I began to dry her off the maid said,

"She's an albino, no?" The maid was foreign, from the Americas. Her accent was very prominent, Spanish I presumed.

"Yes," I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," the maid replied very quickly and politely so not to anger me, "It's just I've never seen one like her."

"She's perfect." I continued.

"Yes." The maid added, smiling as I slipped a dress on Nicole whose red eyes were glimmering in the firelight.

I fed her and then slowly rocked her to sleep. Singing one of the church songs I had grown up listening to.

The sound of my voice lulled her to sleep almost instantly which shocked me greatly. With every child I've ever seen, they never acted this way. They usually cried and screamed until they tired themselves out and fell asleep. Nicole never acted this way.

I took her up to the attic and gently laid her in her crib, covering her with a soft blanket. I kissed her forehead gently and silently, crept out of her room, locking behind me. It was natural now for me to do this.

I never knew when he would return and I never took any risks of endangering my daughter. I walked down to the den and added wood to the fire. The maid went to her room to ready for bed and I fixed myself something to eat. I finished my supper and cleaned up the kitchen before finally going to bed.

That night I slept restlessly for a strong storm shook the house. Lightning streaked across the ebony sky and thunder rolled like a sea of stampeding horses. I got up and silently went to check on Nicole. I was shocked at what I found.

_And the rain fell..._


	4. Chapter 4 Senses

**The Lightning** lit up the den as I crept through the house, I was careful not to trip over anything in the darkness. The fire had died out and so I depended on the few seconds of light to find my way. I soon found the stairs and began to climb them. I took each step hesitantly so I would not fall in the darkness and revive old wounds left by my husband. As I finally reached the top of the stairs, I heard an odd sound coming from Nicole's room; it wasn't of her cries as I would have guessed.

_Laughter? _She was laughing; I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I stood outside her door, listening in awe at the joy derived from such a terrifying sight.

As each lightning bolt tore the ebony sky, as every roll of thunder became stronger like a tidal wave slamming against the sandy shore, and as every drop of rain dove from the charcoal clouds and exploded on our roof like a cannon ball, her laughter grew.

I opened her door silently to find her _**standing**_ in her crib, laughing as lightning shone itself through the only window in the attic. She held onto the sides of her crib to balance herself as she watched in utter joy as another lightning bolted graced the sky with its presence.

I smiled as she saw me in the doorway.

"Light!" she cried out as she pointed to the window.

_Another word... My goodness, she learning so fast._

"Yes, the lightning makes light." I said as I picked her and walked a little closer to the window, not going to close for fear of being struck. As I inched closer to the window, the thunder rolled ever louder, sending Nicole into a fit of giggles.

"You are an odd child." I said smiling as she stared in amazement as the rain pelted against the window and the lightning raced across the dark abyss of rain and clouds.

**About a year and three months **has passed since then and Nicole is becoming ever smarter. She is now talking in complete sentences and is a bucket load of questions. She now learned how to walk and is into everything she can possibly get her snow white hands on. She is now up past my knees and her ghost white hair is past her slim shoulders. Her eyes gleamed a blood red as she stared out on of the kitchen windows.

"Mum, why can't I go outside?" she asked as I cleaned up the breakfast plates; her voice very meek but clear and crisp in her articulation

I knew this day would come. I hated locking her inside but ever since one of my neighbors saw her I never let her go past the garden again.

My neighbor, Madame Cassandra, saw my daughter one day as she was sitting on the front steps of her home and screamed out in the streets that a monster lived next door to her. I knew what had happened the moment my daughter came in crying. She never cried... _Never..._

Madame Cassandra was a busy-body and the most outrageous woman in all of England. After sending my crying daughter upstairs into the attic, I went over and had a word with her. Cassandra looked at me as if I was the most repulsive creature in the world. She said if she ever saw that _thing_ again she would call the police... _The wretch..._ She wouldn't have to worry for if she did, they'd think she was insane, most people already do.

Stuck in my thoughts, my daughter repeated her question which shook me from a haunted sort of memories and I answered hesitantly,

"Because... I said so, that's all you need to know. Besides today is your birthday." I did not know of anything else to say, as I put the cake batter into the oven.

I knew that this day was not close to her birth... It was actually close to a month after her truth date of birth... She was two October 17th and now it is November 5...

I did not have a party for her first birthday and I was hesitant about this one... I did not hold her party on her birthday for a reason. That day was to reflect on the challenges of raising her that I had gone through... Not a day to celebrate exactly, but a day to ponder why she born the way she was... Why my beloved husband changed so suddenly...

"But why Mum? I want to go play with the other children. I don't care if it's my birthday... Wait... Mum? What is a birthday?"

"It is the day of your birth." I said.

She became silent for a moment and an eerie feeling of fear swept into her red eyes.

I went over to try and hug her but she stopped me as she asked again, "Why can't I go out and play."

"Because I said so. Why don't you go play with your little piano?" I asked hoping to deter her without success.

"NO I will not play with that anymore. I want to play with something else. Not that little box that has only six keys." She cried folding her arms and staring at me with her blood red eyes.

I sighed heavily for I knew that what I said meant nothing and I would never win this battle. She was so stubborn; one her father's traits...

"I know of something you can play with." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"What?!" she cried, a hint of intrigue washed over her pale face.

"Come with me." I said as I walked out of the kitchen, she was right on my heels.

I crept into the one of the many closets and pulled out a small box. I carried it into the den as Nicole began to ask a billion questions.

"What is in the box Mum? What?! What?! Is it for me?!" she cried as I sat on the couch. She climbed up next to me and stared at the small box as I ran my fingers over the engraving.

I saw her glittering red eyes never leaving the box as I slowly began to open it. I removed the lid gently and set it to my side, revealing a small flute.

"My first instrument." I told her as I brought the mouthpiece to my lips and blew, playing a lovely note that echoed across the room.

After a few moments of explaining and answering a billion questions that Nicole dished out, she was off. After an hour or two of silence, I went to check on her. As I walked up the stairs, I held a soft melody coming from inside the attic. As I came upon the door the melody began ever clearer. I became entranced by the longing song that was seeping through the floor boards of the attic.

The song beckoned me as I slowly opened the door. I looked inside to find her sitting on the window sill playing the flute as if she had been playing for years.

The song was so beautiful that I became lost within its melody for a moment. She noticed my staring and finished her song.

"What do you think Mum?" she asked.

"It's... I...It's beautiful." I said breathless.

As I went to sit by her, I heard the front door slam and heavy foot steps in the kitchen.

_OH God... He's back..._


	5. Chapter 5 Visitor

I instinctively dashed to the attic door and slammed it tightly locking it immediately.

"What going on Mum?" cried out Nicole, confusion and panic swept across her snow-white face as she clung to her flute.

"Shhhh...Someone is here." I said, panic trickled into my eyes. The panic soon drained from Nicole's ghost-white face and curiosity began to shine through.

"Who Mum? Who is it?" she asked, her red eyes gleaming.

"Let me go see." I sighed as I slowly made my way to the attic door, opened it quickly and shut it behind me even quicker and ever so gently, locking it before I cautiously went down the stairs.

As I entered the den, I heard footsteps in the kitchen. My heart began to race and my breath quickened as I grabbed a poker from the fireplace, the end gleamed red. I slowly walked to the kitchen door and was met by a man.

"Father Pritchard?" I breathed as I saw the local preacher standing in the doorway. My heart rate fell and my breath began to return to normal as the old preacher bowed his head and began to speak.

"So sorry to bother you Madame Demira, but I had become worried about you." He said his voice wavering a bit.

"Oh it's fine. You just startled me is all." I said as I hid the poker behind me.

"Expecting some unwanted visitor I see." He said as he noticed the poker.

"Yes... I never know these days. Please come into the den and sit down." I said as I walked to the fireplace, returning the poker.

The preacher walked slowly into the den and hesitantly sat down on the couch.

"Why have you come?" I asked, stoking the fire.

"Oh forgive me Madame, but you have not been at church recently and I feared something had happened." He said apologetically.

"Oh it's quite fine." I said, pausing as I noticed his expression grew still.

"That sound." He said breathlessly as his stare cut through me, that's when I heard a soft murmur coming from the attic.

Father Pritchard got up as if in a trance and began to walk to the stairs; I followed him being cautious of my footing as I climbed the stairs. He stopped at Nicole's door and looked at me hesitantly, I nodded, unlocked the door, and he slowly opened it.

"My word." He said as he saw Nicole sitting by the window sill playing her flute. The melody drifted between Father Pritchard and me as he stood motionless, soaking up every sound.

"So beautiful... How old is she?" he inquired, his eyes never leaving Nicole.

"She's two today." I lied as Nicole noticed our presence... Her true date of birth didn't matter at the moment. It would call for a great deal of explaining that I had no time or patience for.

She stood hesitantly and as father Pritchard began to walk towards her, she began to back away. Her eyes filling with fear.

"It's alright dear child." He said softly, trying to coax her out of the corner in which she cowered in.

"Nicole?" I said softly, "It's safe now. He won't hurt you."

At this Nicole walked towards us hesitantly and stopped a few feet away from us.

_She trusts no Man... She never will..._

"Father Pritchard would like to hear you play your flute." I said calmly as I saw the fear in her eyes grow like a raging fire.

"Fa... father?" she said, confused.

"No Nicole.. He's not your father... He's a preacher.. I shall explain later..." I said, sighing...

_I must choose my words wisely..._

"Let us go to the den." I said ushering the preacher out of the attic.

Father Pritchard walked down the stairs, I behind him, and Nicole right beside me... Her red eyes gleamed with apprehension as she clung to my dress.

"It is fine." I whispered to Nicole hoping to calm her a bit with no success, "He just wants hear you play your flute."

"Ok Mum." She said, her voice quivering and her flute clutched tightly in her pale hands.

As we entered the den, Father Pritchard sat back on the couch and began to ask me a ton of questions.

"When did she learn to play this?" was the first and the only I could answer before being amerced in a sea of words.

"Today." I replied. As I said this, his face grew pale and his eyes filled with wonder as Nicole began to play her flute ever so softly.

"So young... and so talented... Madame Demira, you have a very gifted child... Did you say she was two? My word."

"She knows so much as well... Her vocabulary is of double most children's..." I said, as the preacher became entranced by Nicole's sad and longing song.

"Madame Demira, if I may have the honor, when she is of school age to teach her?" he asked hesitantly.

Shocked by his question, I nodded my head slowly sending sparks racing through his eyes.

"Excellent. I shall come over once a week until then to check on her progress. If I may?" he inquired.

I nodded again as he slowly walked over to Nicole and spoke softly to her. That's when she laughed, not one of her true joyful laughs but a giggle none the less; he patted her head and wished her a happy birthday. He left the house in a cheerful manner, shutting the door softly as he left. Nicole raced over to me and jumped into my lap as soon as he was gone, attacking with a billion questions.

"He said that he was going to let me play on a _real_ piano MUM! I can't wait." She cried, her eyes shining in the firelight.

"Very good," I said smiling as she hugged my neck tightly, "Now go get dressed he will be coming over for your birthday party tonight."

"Party?" she said, her happiness draining, "There will be other people there won't there MUM?"

"Not many, close friends... Don't worry." I said, trying to coax out her happiness once more but failing.

She dashed up to her room, her flute in hand, slammed the door behind her and began to play once again.

_Tonight was going to be a realization factor for us all..._


	6. Chapter 6 The Present

**The cake finished baking** and its smell filled the kitchen as soon as Father Pritchard arrived. He came in with a happy air about him, smiling and laughing as he greeted the other two guests, my dear friends Adrianna and Jack.

Adrianna was fair skinned, relatively tall, and elegant looking. Her eyes were an emerald green and her hair red as fire. A green pendant hung around her neck that was accented by her red dress. I had met her long ago, when I first moved to England. Jack was very tall and muscular, his eyes were a crystal blue and his hair jet black as the night sky. He wore a nice blue dress shirt and black pants. He had been good friends with my husband growing up. I did not realize that they still kept in touch but he had always been a gentleman to me so I saw no harm in inviting him to come. Father Pritchard wore his nicest robes, much different from the attire he had been wearing earlier.

As I seated the guests at my kitchen table, I heard a small murmur coming from the attic...

_Nicole..._

I went to the base of the stairs after seating the plates on the kitchen table to call for Nicole.

"Nicole? Come down sweetheart!" I called, waiting for a few moments before climbing the stairs.

As I approached the top of the stairs, I heard a sad melody drift under the door.

"Nicole?" I called softly, "I know you are nervous, but it is your birthday. sighs No one will hurt you... I promise."

As I said this, I heard a soft patter across the floor; she walked as if she were a ghost. Not a sound was made as she opened the door, clung to my dress, and walked with me down the stairs. As we entered the kitchen, all eyes were on Nicole, her ruby-red eyes glittered with fear in the candle light. Her snow-white hands clung tightly to my dress as Father Pritchard's voice boomed,

"Why hello sweetheart, where's your precious little flute?"

His voice startled her and as I turned, I heard a clanging sound as her flute fell to the floor. Fear now flooded her pale face as she immediately picked it up, dusting it off and checking for any damage...

_Just the thing I would have done..._

"Oh I'm sorry." The preacher said in a much softer tone.

Adrianna caught Nicole's eye and she dashed over to her seat.

"What a beautiful pendant." whispered Nicole.

"You like it? Well I think you will like your present then." Adrianna chirped.

"Present?" inquired Nicole, confusion covered the fear that still lurked in her eyes.

"Yes, a present. You receive them on your birthday sweetheart." I stated, confusion still lingered in her red eyes. "You'll see in a moment."

Nicole's face lit up as she breathed, "Like... Like a surprise?"

"Yes, like a surprise." I said as a smile crept across my face.

Nicole's joy soon ended for when she saw Jack sitting on the other side of the room, her eyes filled with apprehension. I could hear her heart pounding and her breath quicken and shorten as he boomed,

"Hello Nicole. It has been quite awhile. I brought you a present."

I saw a glint of a small object and before I realized what it was Nicole's eyes exploded in utter terror. She froze with fear as he stood and walked towards her that's when she cried,

"NO!!!!" and fled from the kitchen, dashing up the stairs and falling into her room.

I heard the thud of her light body as she fell to the ground. I could hear her soft sobs as she shut the door, locking it behind her, and yet I could not move to help her for someone had grabbed me and locked their arm tightly around my neck. The world began to blacken as I struggled to free myself. Reality slowly faded as I bit my attackers arm and drew blood. I fell to my knees gasping for breath as he cried out in pain and stumbled into the hot stove. I heard his shouts of agony as he fell on a pot of boiling water. As I regain my vision which had been blurred by lack of air I saw my attacker.

_Jack?_

He stumbled as Adrianna grabbed a pot and hit him square in the gut. Father Pritchard grabbed him then and pinned him on the ground. That's when I noticed a small blood trail from the kitchen to the stairs and a small pool of blood beneath me.

I saw that Father Pritchard was now tying Jack up and screaming, "WHY?! WHY?!" as Adrianna rushed to my side.

"What happened?" I asked as I felt suddenly light headed.

"He shot you." Adrianna cried, tears streaming down her face, "Did you not hear it?"

"No. Where's Nicole?" I said, wincing as Adrianna began to apply pressure on my wounds with a cloth.

"She... she was hit as well. Not as badly I hope." Adrianna said as her voice began to waver.

"Go to her! I'll be fine... Oh! Please... Go to her!" I cried as the world began to darken.

"But your wounds..." she began..

"ADRIANNA!!" I cried, gently taking her shaking hands off the cloth.

"Don't let her die." I whispered as she left my side and raced up the stairs and I began to hold the pressure on my wounds. The agony was so unbearable that I feared of loosing consciousness. I tried to stay awake as long as possible but soon I could not fight it.

The last thing I remember is hearing Father Pritchard's voice as he said, "He is tied up... I will tend to your wounds."

The last words I spoke before I truly passed out were, "Save my Daughter... Save Nicole..."

Then the world was gone and the only thing that was left was the horrid cries out my daughter and jack's horrid face. The look was so familiar as if... _God no... He couldn't be... Did my husband use him to try and kill us?_ I awoke with a start in my bed, the fire low and the candles dim. I tried to get out of bed, but was met with pain. That's when I heard it...

_That sound..._


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmares

_**That sound**__... So mournful, so sorrowful, so terrified... What can it be?_

I slowly crawled from my bed, wincing as I finally staggered to feet. The cool floor brought some relief to the soreness that swarmed my body as I began to cautiously creep from my bedroom. The fire had died out in the den and a chill lingered in the air. I walked silently passed the kitchen to see it torn to shreds...

Memories of last night flooded my senses as I crept towards the stairs. I heard a mournful cry as I took the first step.

I feel to my knees in utter agony, but it was not from my wounds...

_That sound..._

That cry, so full of fear and anger, misery and sorrow. It was deafening... I grasped the railing of the stairs and struggled to my feet, as I took each agonizing step, the sound became ever louder and ever more painful. I finally reached the top of stairs in shear agony, feeling as if my heart was being ripped from my chest and torn to shreds while I took my last gasping breath. Feeling as though my soul was being dragged from my body, taking my life with it.

I lay in front of Nicole's door, tears streaming from my blood shot eyes. My mouth became dry and my breath became shallow as I reach for the doorknob. I turned it slowly and painfully pushed open the door to reveal a nightmare.

"Nicole?" I breathed as I tried to stand, a futile attempt.

As I lay motionless in pain, I heard a soft murmur coming from Nicole's bed. I then felt a surge of strength flow through my exhausted veins as a sweet melody floated around me.

I stood after a moment and rushed to Nicole's bedside. I saw her small fragile figure lying in her crib, shaking from the cold.

_How dare them..._

I grabbed a blanket from a closet in the attic and rushed back to her bedside for if I didn't, I was met by the agonizing cry that beckoned me to her. I gently picked her up and wrapped the blanket around her fragile body. I held her close to me and shared body heat, trying to warm her small body as it shook. I saw her eyes flutter underneath the lids; she began to shake violently... I couldn't stop it. I watched helplessly as she quivered in my arms.

_Nightmares..._

I then heard a soft sweet melody float from my lips, not realizing it was my voice as it passed my lips. My voice seemed to calm her and her violent shakes ceased, her fluttering eyes slowly stopped and I heard her sigh,

"No more presents. Please? Promise me?"

She then drifted off into a deep sleep. I felt my heart tear apart as I saw her red eyes close and a tear run down her ghostly cheek.

_As God as my witness, I'll never let anyone harm her again._

**Six Years Later**

The years passed and Nicole's wounds from that horrifying night soon healed, the scars lurked in her blood red eyes. No one ever came over except for Father Pritchard whom Nicole had begun to trust. He is now beginning to tutor her in music, although she seems to be doing just fine. He helped nurture her growing talents that lie in music, art, and literature everyday from dawn till dusk.

Nothing could sustain her insatiable appetite for music and not one force on this earth could match her thirst for knowledge and her ravenous curiosity. She yearns for challenges that no one can ever give her. She longs for things unfathomable to most children her age. Never satisfied, she waits in her solitude for the new day to come, hoping for it to bring a challenge that could satisfy her undying quest for something that can never be found.

We did not have a Christmas get-together this year as we used to for fear of Nicole. The word "present" is never used in the house if I even have the slightest sense Nicole could hear it. If she ever receives something we call it a "gift." So not to send her into the shakes that she can not fight every time she thinks of that day.

_Fear... The world is so cruel..._

One evening after Nicole finished her usual study with Father Pritchard she came and sat by the window, flute in hand, and stared longingly out into the ebony night. Looking up at the charcoal clouds that threatened the earth with a ravenous storm, her eyes focused on them, pleading for a lightning bolt to grace the darkening sky with its power and light.

"Mother is it to storm soon?" she inquired, her voice soft as silk.

"It seems as if it may." I replied a smile crept across my face as I saw her eyes light up with anticipation.

Ever since she was young, she has always loved the raging storms that batter this earth. Most children fear the terrifying lightning and rampaging thunder that came in these charcoal clouds, but Nicole... She loved ever second of it.

She longed for the fury that the storms delivers, every roll of thunder that shakes the earth, every lightning bolt that scars the ebony sky, and every gust of wind that sends the raindrops exploding on our rooftop.

As the storm began to strengthen, she dashed up to her room and locked her door, just as I had finished cooking. I knew though that she would come and eat at her own accord.

With her small frame I always cooked a great amount of food, which most of the time I had to force her to eat it. I knew that it would be waste of breath to try and pull her from her fantasies.

She would become a part of the storm and slowly slip away into it, until she was gone. She'd slip farther away until she could feel the lightning's heat as it raced across the sky, until she could hear the heart beat of the rolling thunder as it shakes the earth, until she felt every cool raindrop as it dove from the ebony sky and bombed the earth with all its might.

_Nothing has prepared me for this storm. This would be a shocker, literally._


	8. Chapter 8 The Storm of Changes

**As the storm began** to release its fury, I heard Nicole's flute, which had been playing a soft melody, cease.

_It has begun..._

I made sure all the doors were locked and the windows shut and then went to tend the dieing fire. Grabbing a few pieces of wood from the back garden, I heard a horrifying sound coming from the house. I rushed inside with three logs in hand to hear my daughter's horrifying cries.

"MOTHER!!!!" she cried as she dashed down the stairs.

"What is it love?" I asked as she began to cry.

_Something has happened, she never cries unless..._

"Mum... some... someone...the lightning... help!" she cried, I barely understood what she said before she dashed outside into the now pouring rain.

"NICOLE!" I cried out as she raced out the door, but my cries were drowned out by the rolling thunder and vicious rain as I bombed the earth.

I saw her slim figure quickly dash out into the abyss as I grabbed a pair of shoes off the front steps and ran after her.

_What did she mean someone, lightning, and help? Maybe... Oh GOD!_

That's when I saw it, the most horrifying sight my eyes have ever been forced to witness. As I came upon my daughter's hunched body, I saw what she had been trying to tell me...

"Oh my God." I breathed as I saw Jack's body lying on the muddy earth; Nicole was crying.

_Crying? Why this? This man tried to kill us!_

I heard my daughter's sobs silence when she saw a piece of paper clutched in his lifeless hands. She slowly reached for it and as she touched his hand he grabbed her arm and screamed,

"Fear what you can not see! Long for what can not be! Run from the light of day! You must run, far away!!!"

As these final words passed his lips, he fell back to the earth... He was dead... My daughter shakily picked up the soaked paper, which was lying in his lifeless hands, and held it tightly in hers. She then did something I'd never in my wildest dreams think she would do... She gently reached out and shut Jack's blue eyes and crossed his chilled hands over his unmoving chest. She then rose silently from her knelt position and walked like a ghost back to the house. I did not know what to do.

_Who should I go to? What of the body?_

I walked into the house and ordered for a message to be sent immediately to the police. It read,

"**A body has been found. He had been struck by lightning. He lies on Willow's Road."**

I gave it to the messenger and he rode off on his brown stallion into the stormy abyss. The heavy 'clops' of the horse's hooves slowly faded away as he disappeared into this dismal night.

I then rushed from the front steps into the dark house, shutting and locking the door behind me. I immediately dashed upstairs, almost slipping on them, but grabbing on to the railing to keep my balance and continuing. As I reached the top, I heard a low mournful cry seep underneath the attic floor. I slowly crept towards the door and opened it as silent as possible. I peered inside to see, Nicole lying in her bed, shaking.

I walked over to her to see tears streaming down her pale cheeks and her slim frame quivering on her bed. When she saw me she sat up ever so slowly and shakily handed me the piece of paper that was clutched in her ghostly hands. I looked into her red eyes to see fear racing across them as I unfolded the dripping note and read its contents. I became horrified and confused by what it said,

_**Don't let your guard down for a storm soon to be, will release its fury and pain upon thee.**_

_**You can not fight the horrid night that is soon to be, ye may hide your love up above but he shall find ye.**_

_**The Rain**_

_The rain? What or who is that?_

"Nicole? Are you ok?" I asked softly, shaking her from her daydream.

She stared at me with her blood red eyes, a tear streamed down her pale face as she said shakily,

"He's the one... the one who killed him? Isn't he?"

I sighed and bowed my head... _How am I to tell her?_

"Sweetheart... You said it yourself... Lightning killed this man... No one else was there and..." I began but stopped short because of the look inside her eyes that was filling with so much fear of what I was about to say.

_Why? Why of all nights? Why must this happen?_

I knew eventually that I would have to explain to her that it was her father who hired Jack to kill us... He had never forgiven me for not bearing a son for him and he just plain hated Nicole for existing.

"I'm so sorry." I cried as I hugged her tightly. I hated her to witness such a horrid thing as death, though it is inevitable, no child should have to endure it.

She began to sob in my arms; she never cried so much and she never would again.

After an hour passed, she fell asleep in my arms and I changed her wet sheets where her clothes had dripped dry. After I set her back down in bed and covered her up, I went downstairs to check the house, an eerie feeling locked around my aching heart as I stirred the dieing fire. A horrifying voice made my body quiver as it weaved a tale of terror around my soul, ensnaring it, trapping it, and suffocating it.

"You can't protect her... You can't save her from the inevitable... She will die... You know that the time will come when..."

"NO! No! No! No! That won't happen! STOP!" I cried as I ran from the room, tripping over some dark lump in the floor.

I looked back as I stood to see Jack's lifeless body lying in the floor, blood draining from his lips and his now red eyes were locked on me.

"STOP!" I cried once more as I fled to my room.

I shut the door behind me and locked it in my terror. I went for the poker that gleamed red in the fire, but was stopped by the horrifying image that forever would haunt me.

Lying in my bed was my drunken husband... dead.

Horrified I began to scream... That's when I awoke...

_Nightmares... No... Night terror is closer to it._

Never had I had one so vivid. I crawled slowly out of bed and silently went to the staircase in my room that my father had installed. I climbed the stairs, slowly and silently, soon coming to the hatch to the attic. I raised it gently as entered Nicole's room like a burglar, quiet and aware of every little sound that passed my ears. I crept upon her bed to see her lying ever so still. I could not tell if she was alive for she breathed ever so silently and slightly that she did not even disturb the air.

After I made sure no one was in the house, I went back to my room and went back to bed.

_All a dream? No... It couldn't have been. It was so real._

That's when I saw a piece of paper lying on the desk by my bed. I held it up into the light of the candle and read its contents many times letting the reality seep into my mind...

_It was no dream..._

The anxiety and eerie sense never left my soul though as I finally drifted back off to sleep. I did not realize that this would not be the first night this would happen.

_Time reveals the true pain that has been lying in wait._


	9. Chapter 9 Realization

_**5 years later**_

**Nicole is blossoming** right before my eyes. Father Pritchard still comes over everyday to tutor her, music has become her every breath and her lust for the unknown grows stronger everyday. She has grown greatly for she is now about five feet tall and her white hair is down to the middle of her back. Her red eyes gleam ever so brightly now and they are intensified by her ghostly skin.

It has been five years since Jack's death and many things have changed. Nicole now has many odd fascinations with things most children would never touch. For example, knives have become one of those fascinations and I can not stop her from finding or making them. Wood, tin, and any other metal she could get her ghostly hands on she would turn into a knife of some sort. Every day she will lock herself in the attic, which is over run by drawing, sheet music, and now knives, and work away till sunset.

She comes downstairs only to eat occasionally and look for supplies. Now instead of asking and begging for things she would demand for them and if I did not give it to her, she would get it herself. She would run from the house at night while I slept, stirring the neighbors and sending panic through the streets. I have argued with her so many times over these matters. Now I succumb to her will and get what she asks for her sake and mine.

As I was sitting by the fire one rainy night reading, I felt a presence unseen in the room. That's when I noticed Nicole's red eyes glittering in the corner of the dim room; she stared at me intently as if she were reading my every thought.

"Well... It seems I have a ghost in the house." I said jokingly, a smile swept across my face as Nicole stepped into the firelight.

"Seems we do." She replied an eerie smile crept along her pale cheeks sending her eyes sparkling with fascination.

"What is it that you want?" I inquired for I knew she would only come downstairs for supplies.

"I need glass." She stated and sat in a chair across the room, folding her arms in anticipation for what I was about to say.

"GLASS!? What on earth are you going to use that for?" I cried out standing from the couch.

"I do not need to explain what I am to use it for. I just need it and since I can not leave this place..." she said slyly, an odd and familiar look flooded her red eyes...

_That look... She looks so much like her father..._

"Well... I shall see what I can do about it..." I said calmly, sitting back down to read my book.

"You shall see? You shall see?! No you must get it! PLEASE Mum!" she cried out, her blood red eyes sent rampaging sparks across her ghostly face as she stood from her chair.

I looked up from my book with shock to see her sitting beside me.

_So Silent, Truly a Ghost..._

Her eyes pleaded for her and she knew she need not speak; I finally gave in before she went to get it herself. I rose from the couch and began to walk to my bedroom; Nicole right behind me as usual until we came to my bedroom door. Nicole stopped as I went through the door and she stood at the entrance.

"Come in child. You live here..." I said shocked at the fact that she dare not follow.

"I've never been in here before. What is this room?" she said with a confused look about her.

"My bedroom." I said as I went to my dresser and revealed a small hand mirror. "Here's your glass."

I handed her the mirror and she slowly took it, staring at the handle and not looking into the mirror.

"What is this?" she asked, confusion swept into her red eyes.

"It's a mirror." I replied, forgetting that she had never seen one before, "You can see your reflection in it."

"Really?" she inquired, wonder washed away the confusion.

She slowly turned the mirror over and looked into the glass. As she did, her expression filled with terror and the wonder fled from her eyes.

"It's him!" she breathed as she dropped the mirror and fled to her room.

I picked up the mirror and held it lightly in my hands. Nicole made no sound as she dashed from my bedroom and flew up the stairs. I took the stairs in my bedroom and went up to the attic. I opened the trapdoor to find her in her bed, shaking.

"Don't let him get me..." she whispered as she noticed my presence.

"Let who get you?" I asked as I walked over to her bed, the mirror hidden behind my back.

"Him... He's in the mirror..." she breathed as she sat with her chin on her knees, shaking, a small tear slid down her ghostly face.

"This mirror?" I asked as I slowly brought the mirror into view, it began to gleam in the dim candlelight.

She jumped as it came into view, almost falling off the bed.

"Keep it away. He'll come back!" she cried as tears began to stream down her face.

"He's not in here sweetheart." I began, "Mirrors only show YOUR reflection, no one else's. When you look into it, all you can see is your reflection."

"But that face Mum, it's him! I KNOW he was in there!! I saw him! He was in there. Please don't let him come back! That face and those eyes... He's there..." She breathed softly as she shakily pointed to the mirror that I clutched in my hands.

She sat very still on her bed as she stared intensely at the mirror; I ran my fingers over its delicate handle as an odd smile flicked at the corner of my mouth.

_She won't understand something if she doesn't want too... She's just like... her father..._


	10. Chapter 10 Deception is Everywhere

Early that morning after the mirror incident, I heard a strange sound coming from the attic. I sat up from my bed and drowsily pulled off the covers. As my feet touched the cool floor, the sound echoed again throughout the house.

_What is that noise?_

I walked as quietly to my door and opened it, lazily shutting it behind me. I walked through the den to hear the sound coming from the kitchen now. I turned from the staircase and began to walk towards the kitchen door, I grabbed a poker from the fire as always and made ready for what I feared most. I peered from the doorway to see Father Pritchard standing awkwardly at the door.

"Oh my." He said, chuckling as he saw the hot poker in my hands, "just as always, you are ready for anything. Aren't you Madame Demira?"

"Oh yes as always. Good morning Father Pritchard, what brings you so early? Lessons?" I inquired, yawning as I went to put the poker back in the fire.

"Oh forgive me Madame, but I'm afraid I am not here for lessons." He said, his voice wavering a bit as he dabbed his brow with his handkerchief.

"Then why are you here? What has happened?" I asked, feeling an odd sense of worry flood into my heart.

"It's... It's Nicole." He stammered, dabbing his brow once more.

"Nicole? What has she done?!" I exclaimed as I stared intensely into Father Pritchard's worried eyes.

"She has done nothing wrong, truly. Last night though, someone was in the church, playing one of the pianos, frightening one of the prayers that had come in. Madame Cassandra, I believe. She ran from the church screaming something about a ghost. Crazy fool." He replied, chuckling a bit.

Ghost...

"Thank you Father, it won't happen again. I assure." I said as I turned to go up the stairs.

"Madame," he called, "Don't be too hard on her. She is only a child."

"Child or no she knows the rules. I've told her so many times to not leave this house unless she went to the garden," I replied, walking up the stairs. "I shall be back in a moment."

I climbed to the top of the stairs to hear stirring within.

"Nicole?" I asked as I knocked on her door, "I must speak with you. Open the door."

No reply.

"Nicole, open the door." I ordered, knocking harder on her door.

Still no reply. After a moment or so of frustrated waiting, I took the key from my dress and unlocked her door.

"Nicole?" I inquired as I opened her door.

I peered inside to see her lying in the corner of her room, cradling something in her bloody arms, as she slept.

"What in God's name!" I cried, waking her from her slumber.

"What happened?" I asked rushing to Nicole's side.

"They tried to kill it." She replied wearily, as she revealed a young fox pup in her arms, "I wasn't going to let them hurt it. They saw me and started throwing rocks at me."

"Who? Who was throwing rocks at you?" I inquired, anger rushed through my veins.

"The girls. The... The one's at the church." She replied, her eyes beginning to close, "Can it stay?"

I felt my heart break as her eyes closed and the young fox pup curled up in her lap.

"Of course." I breathed as I stormed out the door, running into Father Pritchard who was waiting at the door.

"What has happened?" he inquired confused.

"Tend to her wounds. There are things I must do." I replied as I stormed down the stairs.

"What has happened?" he asked again as he followed behind me.

"Tend to her wounds! If you don't I shall!" I cried as I went down the stairs.

"Madame, please!" he exclaimed as he came down after me.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" I growled as I turned abruptly to face him.

"Knew what?!" he replied, shocked at my tone.

"You let them do this to her didn't you?!" I growled even louder, grabbing a poker from the fire and holding it near his face.

"Madame, please. What are you talking about?" he stammered, falling back into the wall as I walked towards him, the gleaming red poker in hand.

"You let them hurt her didn't you?!" I screamed as I thrust the poker at him, stopping an inch from his face.

He began to sweat profusely and he only began to speak when I withdrew the poker.

"Madame... I didn't think they would..."

"YOU BASTARD!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" I cried as I grabbed his collar and threw him into the kitchen.

"Madame! I was only trying too..." he exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

"Trying to WHAT?! Torment her just to amuse the children? You sick man. You call yourself a man of God?! You are worse than the townspeople that plague this land. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I growled as I went for the poker again.

He got up quickly and dashed out the door, trying to call back to me. I shut the door on his words...

_The bastard... _

He made me sick... As I shut and locked the door, I heard his cries die out. After I made sure he was gone, I went upstairs to tend to Nicole.

I entered her room in a haste, bandages and disinfectant in hand.

"Nicole?" I whispered, waking the young fox pup, "Nicole?" I asked again, gently shaking her shoulder, that's when I noticed the small pool of blood lying at her side.

Her breath was shallow and fast as I began to search for the wound. I lifted her cool arm gently to reveal a gash in her side, along with a cut on her forehead and a few bruises on her pale arms. The side of her dress was soaked in blood from the wound on her side.

_Damn children... Why did he let them do this?_

The young fox sat and watched intensely and I treated my daughter's wounds. As I finished and laid my daughter in her bed, covering her with a quilt, the young fox crawled up on her bed and slept next to her.

My heart fell to pieces as it scooted closer to her. I heard her sigh as she gently laid her arm over the young fox and drifted off into a painful sleep, only to be comforted by the young foxes soft hair; I sat and watched for a while as Nicole slept. When she would begin to have a nightmare, as she mostly did, or the pain would become intense, the young fox would lick her hand and scoot ever closer to her...

_Comfort... Now she won't be alone..._

Before I shut the attic door and went to bed, I noticed something peculiar about the young fox.

_A blue eye? It is unique, like Nicole... Now she won't be alone..._


	11. Chapter 11 The Painful Truth

**That morning,** I heard odd sounds coming from the attic. I sat up from my bed, pulling the covers wearily off my body, and crawling from their warmth. Fresh fallen snow had blanketed the grounds and had left a chill in the house. I went to the stairs in my room that led to the attic and slowly began to climb them. Letting the cool steps wake me and sooth the anger that had been rushing through my weary veins.

As I reached the trap door to the attic, the odd yet familiar sounds became louder. I opened the door slowly and realized what those sounds were...

_Laughter... She was laughing..._

I peered from my hidden spot to see Nicole playing with the young fox pup that was pulling on her dress.

"Yuna! Stop that!' She laughed as the young fox growled playfully and began to lick Nicole's face, sending her into a fit of giggles.

_It's been so long... Her laugh is just as beautiful as ever..._

I opened the door fully now and rose from it only to be met by the young fox pup whom jumped from Nicole's bed and dashed towards me. It began to growl a bit in a playful manner as it recognized who I was; jumping about on the floor like a young kitten and then dashing back towards Nicole's Bed and jumping back into her lap.

"She likes you Mum." Laughed Nicole as she stroked the growling fox.

"She?" I asked as I walked over to Nicole's bed and sat on its edge.

"Yes. May Yuna stay with us?" Nicole said, her eyes filling with anxiety for fear of what I might say.

I sighed heavily and then remembered her laughter but a moment ago and then began to smile brightly as I said,

"Of course."

This sent her into a fit of giggles which made Yuna begin to jump around on the bed and fall off the side. Nicole died out laughing as she saw Yuna disappear off the edge and then begin to try and jump back up. Her little head could be seen as she desperately to climb back up.

"Yuna! Come one girl!! You can do it!" Nicole coaxed, making the young fox begin to run to the back of the room.

_Oh no... _

I sat and watched as the young fox then turned to face the bed as she reached the wall straight across from the bed, crouch down a bit and then dash at us as fast as her little legs could take it. When Yuna was a foot away from the bed, she leaped as high as possible, flying over us, only to be caught by Nicole's wounded arms... Nicole laughed as the startled fox realized that she was not going to crash on the other side of the bed and began to lick her face gratefully.

"Let's not try to be a bird shall we?" Nicole asked the fox affectionately as she held Yuna against her.

"Well, I must go begin breakfast. What would you two young ladies like?" I asked letting a smile crept over my tired expression.

"Something special... For Yuna?" Nicole inquired.

"How about pancakes?" I asked as Nicole followed behind me as I went down the stairs, her fateful little companion at her heels.

"That sounds lovely. Don't you agree Yuna?" Nicole chuckled as Yuna clumsily walked down the stairs, "Mother?"

"Yes?" I replied as I began to make the pancake batter.

"Why did Father Pritchard let those girls do those things to me?" she inquired as she sat at the kitchen table, Yuna lying in her lap.

I sighed heavily as I poured the batter on the hot pan, "I do not know."

"Well I shall ask him when he comes today." She replied as she stroked Yuna.

"Nicole... Father Pritchard... He will not be joining us anymore..." I said hesitantly

"What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" she cried out, sending Yuna into a fit of growls as Nicole suddenly stood from her seat.

"He _obviously _doesn't care anything about what happens to you so I told him he need not come." I stated as a sudden, eerie feeling made my heart sink as I heard my daughter scream.

"**WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME A MONSTER?! WHY DID HE DO THIS?! WHY DID THEY HURT ME?! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LIKE ME?!?" **she screamed, her voice suddenly softened and became barely audible as she said, "Why do they want me dead?"

I turned from the burning pancakes to see a tear streaming down my daughter's flushed cheeks, her fox hugged tightly in her thin, ghostly arms as she stood staring at me.

"Oh sweetheart!" I began but was silenced by what she said next.

"Is it because of that face? The one that is in the mirror? Can they see it too?" she inquired, her red eyes welling with tears.

"Nicole, I think it is time you learned something." I sighed as I gently grabbed her arm and led her to my bedroom.

"That face, the one in the mirror. It is who you think it is... Sweetheart... It is you." I said, my voice wavering as I held the mirror to her face.

She stood in shock; Yuna began to yowl as Nicole's face flooded with terror.

"No..." she breathed as she began to back away.

"I'm sorry, but..." I began, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

As I did, she flinched away. Her eyes began to fill with hatred and fury as I she dashed out the room.

"NICOLE?!" I cried as she ran up the stairs, Yuna right behind.

I heard her door slam and lock as I saw the young fox dash in after her. I sighed heavily and slowly went to throw the burnt pancakes in the trash. After I made sure the wood stove was off, I went and sat on the couch by the dim fire. A chill fluttered through the air as I stared into the mirror I held in my shaking hands.

"Having trouble?" a deep booming voice inquired.

My heart stopped for a brief second as the voice chilled my blood and sent my breath and time to a standstill.

_That voice..._


	12. Chapter 12 Sparks

**I sat motionless,** frozen by the booming voice as its power began to chill my blood.

"How is my daughter? Let's see it has been... Twelve years... Chuckles Twelve _damn _years..."

"Joseph?" I breathed as I felt icy hands began to flow down my neck and shoulders stopping at my waist.

I shut my eyes as the voice replied; I felt as though I was in a dream or a trance as the voice cooed softly in my ear.

"Yes Clari." The voice breathed sending chills down my spine, "You haven't forgotten me have you?"

I turned slowly to see his face glowing in the firelight. It was pale and his eyes filled with the remnants of intoxication. His beard and mustache was shaven off and his hair was a little longer than I remembered.

"What has happened to you? Where did you go?" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well. I traveled a bit and got my head straight. I came back when I heard about Nicole. Since she is gone now, we may start a new." Joseph snickered, pulling my lips dangerously close to his.

"Gone?" I asked as confusion welled into my entranced eyes.

"Yes... Father Pritchard told me. He said that you got rid of her." Joseph said as he began to smile.

"She's not gone Joseph." I breathed, our lips almost touching.

"What?" he chuckled, "Don't kid like that Clari of course she is gone!"

"Joseph!" I said as he turned away from me and began to walk towards my bedroom.

"Where is she?!" he asked, opening the door and slamming it when he saw she was not there.

"Joseph, please listen to me!" I cried as he went for the poker in the fire place.

"Damn you whore... NOW ANSWER ME!! Where is she?!"" he demanded, holding up the glowing poker and walking towards me with it.

My heart began to race as my back touched the wall.

"Clarissa... I'm going to ask you once more... Now I want you to answer me... Where is she?" He asked again, his voice grew solemn as he saw the fear racing in my eyes, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'd rather die than let you hurt Nicole." I spat at him.

His eyes grew red and he thrust the poker into the wall, barely missing my face. He then grabbed me and pinned me down, trying to burn my face with the glowing poker. That's when he stopped as released his grip on me.

"There she is." He chuckled evilly, a horrid smile swept across his crazed expression as he left my lying in pain on the floor; throwing the poker into the fireplace sending sparks in all directions.

He began to walk for the stairs as I cried, "RUN NICOLE!!! HE'LL KILL YOU!!"

That's when he turned back to me and screamed, "SHUT UP YOU WHORE!! I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago!"

That's when a noticed the knife that he clutched in his wretched hands; it gleamed as he climbed the stairs, taking each step with an evil grin. I acted as quickly a possible going for the fireplace to grab the poker. That's when I heard his cries.

I ran up the stairs poker in hand to see him standing awestruck in the middle of Nicole's room. I noticed a knife had been thrust right into his blackened heart as he fell to his knees. The blow did not kill him instantly as I had hoped, for he tried to get back on his feet, pulling the bloody knife from his chest. I then saw Nicole standing in a poised position near her shelves, a knife in each hand.

"Mother get out of here!" she ordered as Joseph stood wearily to his feet, glaring at me as he held the bloody knife into the light.

"Damn you Clarissa..." he barked as he began to walk towards me with the knife, "You brought up a little assassin haven't you?"

He drew his arm back to thrust the knife at me as I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for him to strike. That's when I heard a gasp and a thud as he fell for the last time to the floor. I opened my eyes to see a knife firmly embedded on his spine.

He was finally dead.

I looked up from Joseph dead and bleeding body to see Nicole standing horrified by her bed, blood dripping from her shirt. Yuna then began to yap viciously as an eerie smoke drifted up the stairs.

"NICOLE!" I cried as I saw flames coming from the den, "We must get out of here!"

I grabbed her from her bed and rushed to the trap door, flute in hand and Yuna at her side. We went down the trap door at the other end of her room and fell into my bedroom.

The fire has not reached here yet.

I immediately went for the window and opened it screaming into the cool night air, "FIRE!!!! SOMEONE! HELP! FIRE!"

I turned back to Nicole who was standing in the hall, my bedroom door wide open. She stood almost in a trance as she watched the fire.

"NICOLE!" I cried as she ran straight into the fire, disappearing from my sight.

I knew it was foolish to follow, I prayed that she made it through safely. I then headed to my window and slowly climbed down the ivy wall, falling to the ground as I came a few feet away from it. I then ran to the front door to watch my house burst into flames. The roof then caved in, sending sparks flying upwards and thick, black smoke into the cloudy sky.

I then heard shouts coming from all directions as men came with buckets to try and put out the blaze. I then became frantic as I saw no sign of my daughter and her beloved fox.

"NICOLE!" I cried out as I ran to the garden... No sign of her...

I called once more and then ran to the edge of the forest that surrounded our home. That's when I saw it. A young fox paused at the edge of the tree line and then dashed off into the night, a figure right beside it.

I wanted to follow but stopped as a longing flute sang into the ebony night.

_Forget... God, let her forget and watch over her... Watch over her..._


	13. Chapter 13 Him

Nicole 1744- 1748

**Nicole 1744- 1748 **

I ran from that hell house that night and never looked back, I couldn't... I could not bear to see my mother standing by her burning house, watching me leave her. I knew she saw me, for Yuna stopped for no one except myself and... My mother.

I took only my flute and Yuna with me. I ran into the dark cool air of the forest letting it relieve my sorrow and fear, letting it cool the heat from the flames that I had effortlessly cut through like a knife into hot butter. When my eyes first saw the beautiful flames and the destruction that they were causing, I suppose I became lost within them for a moment.

Wanting to reach out and touch the wisp of fire as they shot up from the blaze, I felt my feet take action and my body being thrust through them. Not knowing what had happened till Yuna and I were on the other side. I heard my mother cry out my name as I tumbled onto the charred floor by the garden entrance. I then dashed out that door blindly, not knowing where I was headed... I just ran.

I ran till sunrise. Exhausted, I happened upon a small abandoned cave and slept there, letting my aching body fall to the cold earth. I waited till sunset to look for food and supplies. I brought leaves and tree-limbs in my new home for warmth and eating a few wild berries that were left in the forest to keep some strength.

I stayed in that place and slept for days, Yuna stuck by me only venturing out for food and play, coming into the cave during the day and venturing out into the night with me as I "hunted." I would wash in the stream near the cave during the hottest part of the day to remove any parasites and dirt that had ended up on me, drying off in the blinding sun before retiring to my new home.

I now knew what hunger was. My mother had always pre-pared huge meals for me and forcing me to eat them most of the time. I survived for a few days on the small amounts of wild berries and fruits that I came across, but soon I began to feel what strength I had drain immensely. I needed food, desperately and that is when I began hunting.

I soon became accustom to the strange sounds that the night brought. My eyes are "like a cat's" my mother used to say for I could see in the dark just as well as I did in the light. I observed the people of this strange land, sneaking over to their homes in the dead of night searching for any signs of unguarded food that I could take.

That was when I met him.

One night, after the blinding sun sunk beneath the hillsides, I had come upon this young boy. He looked around my age, maybe a bit older and was carrying a small bag as he walked down a small path that cut through a thicket.

I sat motionless in a large oak and watched him as he slowly walked on. That when I heard him say,

"Why hello there, what might you be doing out here little fox?"

That's when I saw Yuna. My heart went racing and my breath quickened immensely as she slowly walked towards him. Thoughts flew through my mind.

_Will he hurt her? What should I do? Do I wait?_

That'd when Yuna came over and began to yap at the base of the tree that I was sitting motionless in. I tried to send her away without success and soon was spotted. The young boy stood at the base of the tree staring intensely at me as I sat motionless, hoping to conceal myself without effect.

"Excuse me? Is there any one there?" the boy asked hesitantly and politely.

I then silently and quickly slid to another branch of the tree and made my way down. I come down the back of the tree, unnoticed and slowly making my way for Yuna. The young boy did not notice me till I tried to make me escape for Yuna stepped on a small twig. Its miniscule snap turned the boy's attention directly to me.

I stood motionless as his blue eyes locked on mine. I stared at him intently, watching for any sign of threat or danger as he slowly walked towards me. He came only a few feet away from me before I felt my feet take an instinctive step backwards, he saw this and stopped immediately.

"Miss? Are you alright?" he asked softly as he saw the fear that I felt race across my red eyes.

"Who are you?" I replied, my tone stiff and firm.

He began to speak when I noticed Yuna racing towards me. I knelt down to catch her as she leapt into my sore arms.

"YUNA!" I cried out and then winced as her small body slammed into my arms.

"So I see that this is yours?" the young boy inquired, a slight grin on his face as I stood hugging Yuna tightly. "Where do you live?"

"You did not answer my question." I retorted, letting a small smile sweep across my face.

"Forgive me Madame," he replied, "Sam Dawson, at your service me-lady." He continued and bowed slightly as he spoke.

Yuna jumped out of my arms as he rose. Yuna then began to gently nudge my legs.

"Nicole. Nicole Rose Demira." I replied, curtsying slightly, still not taking my eyes off of him.

"A pleasure to me you Nicole." He replied, "It is late, would you mind if I escorted you home."

Yuna frantically began to nudge at my legs pushing me towards him as her eyes pleaded,

"_Tell him the truth! Do it! You need food and a proper shelter! You need him!"_

"I have no home." I replied softly, averting my gaze from him and folding my arms into my chest.

He stared intensely into my eyes with a concerned look and replied, "No home? Where have you been living?"

"Is that really any of your concern?" I retorted sharply, feeling his stare cut through me as I turned my head away from him.

"I did not mean to offend you." He said apologetically, "It is just..."

"Just what?" I inquired feeling my curiosity take over.

"Your to beautiful to be a homeless." He continued, bowing his head away from mine.

I felt my cheeks turn red and my heart begin to race once more, shutting my eyes tightly.

_He's not referring to me the so called monster. Is he? Why is acting this way?_

My mind wanted me to run, to flee, but my body did not allow me. I felt his gaze return to me as he slowly reached out and grasped my hand.

I flinched as his hand touched mine, gasping as I opened my eyes, feeling a tear roll down my red face.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said softly and apologetically releasing my hand.

I looked up into his blue eyes as Yuna began to once more push me ever closer to him. I smiled for the first time in ages and slowly reached for his hand, grasping it hesitantly. He stared deeply into my red eyes and I too stared into his.

"Shall we milady." I smiled and nodded calling Yuna who had my flute in the pack that was on her small back.

_Never had I felt so safe. _


	14. Chapter 14 Wounds

**Sam and I walked** in silence for what seemed like eternity, all that was heard was the occasional yap from Yuna and the rustling of the autumn leaves. A sense of calm floated around us as we walked on... That was until we came to that town. I did not notice exactly where I was until it was too late.

"LOOK MOM!" A young child called, "LOOK AT HER!"

"Hush now Thomas! Don't go near that thing." The mother replied to her child as she took him by the arm and carted him away.

"What is it?" an old woman asked sternly to another women standing next to her, a disproving expression swept across her tan face.

I let go of Sam's hand as the sun peaked over the hillside and Yuna began to yap as the sunlight hit me with all its might.

"What's wrong Nicole?" he inquired a puzzled look in his eyes.

"I can't be here. I'm a monster. I shouldn't be here." I breathed stepping backwards away from the disproving and judgmental eyes that were locked on me.

"What are you talking about? My house is just over the hill. Ignore those old croons, they don't know what they are talking about." He said, extending his hand towards me as I continued to back into the shadows, "I'll get you out of here."

As he said this I slowly took his hand and we walked away from all the jeering into the darkness of a garden. As we came upon his home, I became hesitant. I let go of his hand as he began to walk up the steps of his home. He stared at me intensely seeing the fear as it flooded my eyes and drained down my pale face.

"You're safe here. You don't want to stay out here, do you?" he asked, a sly smile swept across his worried face.

I took his hand once more and walked inside with him. I entered a nice home much like my... old... home...

_God I hope my mother is ok..._

I entered what seemed to be the kitchen to be met by two young girls looking to be around 3 and 4 years of age.

"Sammy, who is she?" they both cooed as their mother entered the kitchen.

"Why... Hello!" the woman said, a smile on her tanned face, her eyes filling with curiosity, "Well Sam, who is this?"

"This is Nicole mother." He said smiling as he released my hand, "She needs a place to stay."

"Well Nicole... Make yourself at home. We have an extra room in the attic, if you do not mind." She continued, smiling as she picked up one of her daughters.

"No milady. The attic is perfect. Thank you." I replied, smiling enough to satisfy all who were staring.

"Sam, show her to her room please." The women ordered, as she began to tend to her crying children.

"Nicole?" Sam inquired as he walked up the stairs.

As we came to the top, I began to notice a few distinct features that had been concealed by the ebony night. He had **crystal** blue eyes, a somewhat tan face, blonde hair and wondrous smile. He looked in the light to be around my age if not a year or so older. His was fairly muscular and about six inches taller than I.

"Here is your room miss." He said as he opened the door and stood outside the doorway, "If you need anything, let one of my family members know."

"Thank you." I replied as Yuna dashed in behind me.

"FOX!" the woman called, racing up the stairs with a broom, "Where is it?"

Yuna dashed into my arms as the woman came through the door, broom held up in a striking position. I held Yuna tightly against me, turning from the woman, shielding Yuna from the blow that I anticipated. I stood quivering, Yuna's small body held against my chest. I felt my heart begin to race, my breath quicken, and a small silent tear fall like an autumn leaf onto my dress.

The world slowed as I the broom hit my upper back, sending my aching body crashing to the floor. I held tightly onto Yuna who now was snarling and baring her teeth. I stood as quickly as I could, letting the pain redirect itself, turning to rage. I grabbed the broom the woman held as she was about to strike again. I stopped her blow in mid-air and felt the broom I clutched break in my hands, blood dripped to the floor.

"Don't you **dare** harm Yuna." I stated, my voice bubbling with fury.

"Nicole, are you hurt?" Sam asked as he burst through the door.

He stood for a moment in shock as his mother silently and slowly let go of the broom. It dropped in two pieces onto the floor as I let go of the piece I clutched tightly.

"I... I did not know..." she stammered, putting her hand silently to her chest and steeping away from me.

"You struck at me Madame. Not at the Yuna. WHY?" I inquired, glaring at the pale faced woman as she stood stunned in the doorway.

"What did you do Mother?" Sam asked, staring at my bleeding hands and the broom that lay broken in half in the floor.

He slowly walked over to me and gently took one of my hands. I felt the anger and pain melt away as he gently turned my bleeding hand over, palm up, and looked deep into my eyes.

"Mother, if you will not answer Nicole then will you please retrieve bandages and some disinfectant from the closet?" Sam said sternly, his crystal blue eyes never leaving mine.

His mother stood awkwardly for a moment in the doorway in deep thought it looked like before finally walking down the stairs and opening a closet door. I heard as she shut the door and slowly walked back up the stairs. Sam and I sat in the floor, Yuna at my side as Sam treated my wounds.

He gently cleaned off the blood that dripped from the palm of my right hand and dressed the wound. He did it with such care that I could not help but let a faint smile wash away the pain that shot through my entire body. After he dressed my wounds we sat for awhile and talked.

His eyes danced in the faint candlelight of the attic as I spoke to him. As the sun rose he spoke,

"I should let you get some rest."

He then helped me to my feet and helped me into bed. He gently covered me with a quilt, smiled, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I turned over and blew out the candle. Then finding a comfortable position, soon drifted off into one of the deepest sleeps I ever had.

_He washed away the pain and made me feel as though everything would be perfect in the end... Although I knew, it wouldn't be._


	15. Chapter 15 Emotions

**I woke with a start,** sitting up dazed and disoriented. As my eyes began to adjust to the dimming light of the room, I realized what had happened. My back began to throb as my feet touched the cool floor. Yuna hopped onto the bed and then jumped straight into my arms. I held her tightly against me, letting her soft warm fur stave off the agony that my body was enduring.

I stood for a moment, wobbling at first, and then soon regaining my sense of balance. I walked painfully over to the only window in the light deprived attic to see Sam out in his magnificent garden. I watched him for a moment as he worked tirelessly in the setting sun; he stopped though as I fell into a daydream of sorts and that's when he saw me. His eyes, glistening in the sunset's light, met mine instantaneously and soon I felt my aching body feel light and pain-free. I soon found myself floating silently down the stairs and through the back door.

As I walked cautiously down the steps, I was met instantly by a cooling breeze. I walked slowly through the garden gates, Yuna close behind, letting the autumn flowers and sweet fall fruit smells delight my senses.

I walked over to a quiet spot under a drooping-willow tree and sat down in the cool inviting shadows. I sat alone for awhile, watching Yuna chase after a few fleeting leaves as they glided from the red tree tops to the brown earth.

After a few moments, I found myself playing my flute. It glimmered in the sunset as a sweet melody floated from it. I became lost within the abyss of my mind as my flute solemnly played; I watched a few of the red leaves float effortlessly down from the darkening sky to caress the cold earth.

I soon felt a presence lurking in the cooling breeze, a calming voice in the setting sun. I awoke from my daydream to see Sam walking towards me, his hands behind his back. I realized I was still playing my flute, the song changing oddly from sorrowful to joyful as Sam approached. He stopped short as my flute's melodious cry sprang into the chilling breeze that made the drooping willow's limbs sway.

"Amazing..." he breathed so softly it was barely audible.

"Thank you." I replied standing, and brushing the leaves off my dress.

"I thought you might like these." He said hesitantly as he revealed a small bouquet of wild autumn flowers.

I slowly took them from him, fingering over the flower's soft petals as I said,

"I... I don't know what to say... Thank you." I stammered, feeling my heart begin to pound within my chest.

"Your welcome..." he replied, his eyes dancing in the setting sun, "Did you sleep well? Nicole?"

"Oh yes. Sorry." I replied hastily for I had been lost deep within the haunting memories that flooded my mind.

_A Gift... A...Present..._

"Would you like to go for a walk? I have something I wish to show you." He inquired, slowly reaching for my hand.

I stared into his crystal blue eyes and then slowly grasped his outstretched hand.

_I can not refuse... I know it... _

We walk hand in hand for quite a while in total silence, only the sound of the falling leaves and the whispering wind were heard.

"That song... The one you were playing earlier... Where did you learn it?" he inquired his crystal eyes locked on me.

"Oh... I'm not sure... I never have taken lessons for it before. It may be a song from my piano lessons." I replied looking down at my flute I clutched in my pale hands. I slipped into a small bag that I carried on my back as he spoke,

"Piano?" he asked, staring into my red eyes as I looked up at him.

"Yes." I replied, "Music is all I've known, the only thing that has never changed for me. Its strength has only grown within me and made me, in return, stronger. After all that has happened... It is the only thing I have left."

"What has happened?" he asked, concern flooded his voice.

"I'd rather not say." I replied hastily, averting my eyes from his so that the tears were not visible.

"Your music is played perfectly... No surprise when you see the one who is playing." He said as an odd smile fluttered about his face like the silent leaves that fell from the autumn trees.

I looked up now, tears flowing down my blushing cheeks. I was about to speak when he cried out,

"We are here! Nicole, do you trust me?" He said as he stopped, gently holding both of my hands in his, the bouquet of flowers falling to the earth.

His eyes began to shine in anticipation as they searched my shocked eyes for an answer. I stood speechless for a moment before replying...

_Trust... Something I had truly never known... _

"Y... Yes... I trust you..." I stammered, feeling an odd smile flow over my solemn face.

He smiled at this and slowly led me to an old willow. He stopped for a moment letting go of my hands. He then walked over to the old willow and parted the drooping limbs to reveal a hidden oasis.

"Oh My God." I breathed as he took my hand and led me through a hidden paradise.

Night blooming flowers decorated the landscape and autumn leaves fell silently from the red sky and landed in the lake that was in the center of the Eden.

"It's beautiful." I said, as I let my senses become immersed with the beauty that surrounded me.

"There is something else that is more beautiful than this. Just one thing." He began as a sly smile crept onto his gleaming expression.

"And what might that be?" I asked, smiling as he slowly grasped my hands.

"You need not look far to find it... In fact, I see it now." He said, his crystal eyes locked on me.

I felt myself begin to blush. My heart began to race as he gently bent his towards mine and kissed me ever so gently...

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close to him... My heart and soul sang. As our lips parted, I felt an odd feeling sweep into my joyous heart. I saw his eyes fill with shock as a horrid sound echoed through out the Eden.

_Love is always followed by Pain..._


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbyes

I turned quickly towards the horrifying sound that was now joined by a painful cry

**I turned quickly towards** the horrifying sound that was now joined by a painful cry. The solemn sound chilled my blood and stopped my once joyous heart as its beats grew faster and full of terror. I began to race blindly towards the sound, fearing for what I knew had happened. I came upon a clearing to see that my nightmare, my haunting thoughts, had come true.

I did not hear Sam's footsteps as he raced behind me, but I felt his touch as I fell to the ground sobbing. He held me tightly as my sorrowful cries broke the silence that had settled in the cool night air.

"I'm so sorry Nicole." He breathed as he held my waist, slowing my descent towards the earth.

"Why did they do this?" I sobbed, as my knees touched the damp ground.

He released me after a few moments as I slowly rose and walked over to a small lump that lay upon the earth.

"Yuna..." I breathed as I stroked her bloodied fur; a tear fell from my pained eyes and gently landed on my beloved friend's body.

That's when I heard a soft whimper... I looked down at Yuna to find she was still alive.

"Yuna?!" I breathed; my voice increased her whining as I cried, "She's ALIVE!"

I gently picked up my wounded companion and wrapped her in a blanket from my bag. I cradled her in my arms as I heard shouts coming from the road nearby.

"They're coming!" Sam cried, rushing over to me.

I looked down at my beloved Yuna as she lay in my arms, her small head resting on my heart.

"Promise me you'll take care of her." I said after a moment, a tear flowing down my flushed face.

"Nicole... What are you...?"

"PROMISE ME... You will take care of her." I said again, my voice cracking and tears now pouring from my eyes.

"Nicole..." He sighed, "I promise..."

I handed him my dear friend, gently stroking her fur, before I said my final goodbyes, as I sang,

"_I'll never forget, the first day we met. Time did fly and now I do cry, as I say... Goodbye..."_

As I finished, I looked into Sam's crystal blue eyes, which now revealed one tear that slowly fell from his cheek like an autumn leaf as it glides from the golden trees. He smiled faintly as I hugged his neck tightly and then kissed his warm lips one last time before disappearing into the night. I could not speak for my voice had vanished and I could not reply to him as he breathed,

"I'll never forget you..."

He looked sorrowfully after me as I raced off into the cool air; tears fell like bombs from my eyes. I did not look back as the voices faded and became more distant... I kept running till my body collapsed to the earth. Exhausted and hungered, I felt the world fade away; not fighting it any longer for the pain was too great.

I only remember voices, shouts, before truly everything went black. I did not feel pain nor misery or even the strong hands that grabbed my frail body and carried me.

**I awoke,** disoriented at first, waiting a few moments as my eyes adjusted to the blinding light before I realized where I was. I looked around in this strange place to find myself chained to a metal pole that stood in the middle of a wooden room which reeked of alcohol and rotting fish.

Where am I?

I sat shivering, my arms wrapped around my knees, in the fading light. Hearing no sound but the creaking of this strange room. I sat deep in thought trying to recall what had happened and where I am...

"A SHIP! I'm ON A RUDDY SHIP!!" my mind screamed.

That's when a hearty voice cackled, "Well, look who finally has awakened! Hello sleeping beauty!"

I strained to see from whom this voice came, but was stopped by the blinding light. The man after a few moments soon came into view. He was large, about 6 feet in height. His stomach bulged over his tight belt and he wore a dirty red shirt that had a few holes in it, a black vest over that and brown slacks that were caked with tar. He had a grey, scraggly beard, that had remnants of once jet black hair, and the hair on his head was shimmering ebony, accented by grey streaks. He had a cheerful smile on his face that made him seem not as fierce as he was.

"Are you well child?" he asked, kneeling down to my level, "You do look a bit pale, but a damn lot better than ye did when we found ye."

"You found me?" I inquired shakily, my voice wavering from the surprising dryness of the air.

"OH YES Milady!! Half dead ye were... Brought cha' board the ship with me. Since ye seemed like ye had no home." He chuckled, his eyes dancing in the blinding light.

"You assumed correctly sir." I replied, bowing my head from his, "I do not have a home."

"WELL THAT BE GOOD!! Then ye can stay with us!! I have always wanted a child... A little girl to raise as me own. If ye like that be..." he bellowed, his eyes glimmering with a fatherly kindness…

I had always longed for a father… Someone who could protect me…

"A home? Here? I could stay here?" I asked my heart raced with anticipation of an answer.

"WHY OF COURSE CHILD!! I am the captain of this ship and my word is law. I can teach ye all sorts of things bout the sea if ye stay. Ye can be my apprentice; I believe that is the correct term." He said his voice deepening as he stated his superiority.

He had a twinkle of humor in his eyes that made his offer to good to refuse…

"So what say ye? Want to be a pirate?" he chuckled.

_Pirate...?_

"Yes sir." I spoke shakily.

_I have no where else to go and at least now I have a home, food, and friends..._

_Friends... Oh Yuna... Sam... Please forgive me... Forget me..._

"Well then lassie, ye need a bit of food in yer belly before your training can begin! What say ye if I escort ye to the mess hall for some grub and get ye out of these chains?" he inquired, reaching for a key that hung in his pocket.

"Yes! Please Sir! I shall not leave!" I cried out, clasping my hands together in a pleading motion as I bent over on my knees.

"I know you won't... Ye poor creature... You won't be alone anymore." He said, smiling.

"How do you..." I began as he helped me to my feet.

"Yer eyes lassie... Ol' Captain Willington can see it in yer red eyes..." he replied as he freed me from the chains that were fastened around my ankles.

"So... you are not afraid?" I inquired as I looked up into his green eyes, fear filling my soul.

"OF COURSE NOT!! Afraid of what deary? Of the way ye look? Why that is preposterous!!" he cried out, chuckling a moment, stopping once he saw the pain in my eyes, "Ye've been hurt before haven't you?"

"Ye... Yes..." I replied shakily, turning my head from him once more.

"I'm sorry lassie... Now ye won't have to worry... Nobody will mess with ye if I can help it! Now shall we?" he cried out, his eyes sparkling as he extended his hand towards mine.

I smiled and took his huge hand in my own.

"What be yer name?" he inquired as we walked across the ship.

"Nicole... Nicole Rose Demira..." I replied.

"Nicole aye? Well yer gonna need a new name now... Got any suggestions? Tell me if ye do while I think" He replied as he disappeared into thought, "Well ye walk like a ghost... and your hair is white as ivory. Yer eyes as red as tomatoes..."

"I've never given any thought of it..." I began but was stopped as he cried out,

"PHANTOM!! No wait ye be a lady... Phantess... Yes... That has a lovely ring about it and will suit ye perfectly."

"Yes sir..." I replied...

_Phantess..._ _**I did not realize the significance of that name then and I would not for years to come...**_

He then escorted me to the mess hall, as he called it where I ate happily, listening to the tales he told the crew and introducing myself to my "ship-mates." It was so odd being excepted so quickly into this giant family… They were not like the pirates I had always been told about… These men were very kind to their own and would give their lives for their brothers. Now I had not only a fatherly figure but a family to boot…

_A new life... Another chance..._


	17. Chapter 17 Not So Alone

**That night** I feasted with my ship-mates who drank rum and sang heartily before passing out in the floor. I felt great fear of the drunkards but soon realized that they would do me no harm. I began to enjoy their company as I listened to their wonderful songs of love, loss, and rum. I sat entranced by one of the oldest crew-men as he sat and told tales of giant monsters, lost islands, and treasure.

The old sea-dog's eyes glittered in the lantern-light of the ship as he wove a tale of woe, misery, and riches. All the crew sat around him as he told of Davy-Jones and the monster called the kraken. The rum ceased to flow as his story grew more entrancing and when he finished the crew began to cheer and applaud him as they returned to their bunkers and their posts on deck.

"Who is he?" I thought aloud.

"That be ol' James Chance. He came aboard years ago before my time on this ship. He told me he had a niece that lived in England, Clarissa be her name I think. Well he tells his tales and he drinks his rum. That just be ol' James." A feminine voice answered.

"Who... Who said that?" I inquired shakily as a figure stepped into the dim lantern light of the abandoned Mess Hall.

"The name's Mellissa, Mellissa Dian Grasmere or as the captain and the crew calls me, Mockingbird." She replied, bowing slightly.

Mellissa was very beautiful. She had deep brown hair with a few blonde and red streaks in it; her hair was long with a bit of a curl in it. It came down to the middle of her back. A few shorter pieces hung about her face that she tucked behind her ears which were pierced with large hoop ear-rings.

Her skin was tanned and a few brown freckles dotted her arms and face. Her eyes were hazel; green mostly with a brown starburst in the middle. Her smile was a pearly white and she wore a red shirt that was stripped, a blue white polka-dotted vest and a pair of kaki slacks.

She wore a pair of boots that looked like they were made of lizard skin and had a red bandanna that was tied behind her head and served as a hat. She also had one peculiar item on her that fascinated me... a sword.

"I am Nicole, Nicole Rose Demira or as the captain and the crew call me, Phantess." I said, curtseying slightly as I stood.

"How old are ye?" She inquired as she began to clean up the plates and empty rum bottles that were scattered about the room.

"Twelve... Almost thirteen I believe." I replied as I watched her put up the plates and bottles in the sink to rinse them.

"Ye don't know when yer birthday be?" She yelled across the room.

"I know when my birthday is. I do not like to speak of it though." I replied with a stern tone of voice.

"I'm sorry if I have offended ye." She replied as she rinsed a plate, "Well, I am fourteen. I was about your age when I first boarded this ship."

"It is fine. Why did you come here?" I inquired, curiosity overtook my usual curtsey.

"Probably the same reason you did. I was an outcast, abandoned and left for dead. The crew took me in and I've been here ever since." She replied as she put up the clean plates in the cabinets of the ship.

"I was not abandoned or left for dead truly. I was an outcast and I still am. No friends, no true family or any sign of hope... Just pain... I... I should not speak anymore." I said, tears streaming down my pale face.

"Oh Nicole, please don't cry." Mockingbird said as she walked over and sat beside me, leaving a pile of plates setting on a table, "You aren't alone now. YOU HAVE ME and the crew!!! You are one of us now, an outcast. You shall be my friend!"

"Really? You would be my friend?" I asked as tears riveted down my cheeks.

"Of course!!! You and I are the only women on this ship. We have power just out of that." She replied, laughing heartily and only stopping when she saw the tears that streaked down my face.

"What has happened to ye Nicole, I mean Phantess?" she inquired, putting her hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"If I tell you, will you promise me that you will not speak of it to a soul?" I inquired, looking deeply into her hazel eyes.

"On my honor and on pain of death, I doth promise thee, never to tell another soul." She swore, putting her hand to her heart.

And with this, I told her... She sat entranced by the tale that I wove much like ol' James did. I told her of my life and what I had been through. I spoke of my family and my "gift." I spoke of the music and of my beloved friend that I had left behind with... him...

"Oh my God. I did not realize..." she began.

"It is fine... I am here now and I am alive... I have a friend now and... And..." I tried to say but was stopped by the many tears that flew down my cheeks.

"Nicole... I promise ye that everything will work out... As God as my bloody witness!!! I swear to thee... We will find them both and she will be alive and he will still love you." She vowed.

"I just want to rest now..." I replied, holding my head wearily in my hands.

"Oh of course. I shall escort ye to your room. You shall sleep next to my bunk room and if you need anything, you know where to find me." She said as we walked out of the mess hall and down the steps to the bunk rooms.

She went down the hall and opened a door revealing an empty room that had: a bed with a pillow and sheets, a chest that set at the foot of the bed, a chair that set in the corner of the room, and a table with a candle that set solemnly on it.

"Good night." Mockingbird cooed as she sat the door.

"Good night..." I whispered as I lay down in my new bed and slowly drifted of into a dreary sleep.

_Let the sea wash away all my painful memories of thee..._


	18. Chapter 18 Battles

**I was awakened** late that night by a figure who was whispering to me as it stood in my room.

"WHAT?!" I groaned out in shock and frustration from being awakened... I was not a morning person... or frankly, I wasn't any time of day or night person... I hated being woken up...

"SHHHhhhhHHhh!!! You'll wake the crew... Come on Nicole! You have to see this!" whispered the voice who cupped my mouth with its wet hands.

"Melissa?" I murmured half asleep as I lazily sat up out of my bed.

"Yes! Now hush!!! The crew may be drunk but they aren't deaf... Now put on yer boots and clothes I laid out for ye. Ye won't need that dress anytime soon." She whispered as she pointed to a pile clothes that lay on the table next to my bed.

"Melissa... I..." I began but was stopped.

"When you are done come up on deck." She stated and then dashed out the door.

As my cool feet touched the floor, the smell of the fresh sea air fluttered about my face, waking me from my half drowsy state. I wearily slipped off my dress and then quickly put on the shirt which Melissa had laid out for me. It was a deep sea blue that buttoned down the front.

I then slipped on the red vest that went with it. It was a blood red that had a few pockets inside it, one pocket held a wonderful item in it... An item I had been accustomed to making and using... A weapon I had killed with before... A dagger.

After slipping on the shirt and vest that fit me surprisingly perfect, I reached for the pants. They were tan and had many assortments of pockets and loops to hang swords and pouches from. After putting on the pants and awing in how well they fit, I slipped on the pair of boots. After tying the laces and half tripping as I tried to stand I noticed one more piece of clothing that Melissa had left for me.

I looked over to the table to see a piece of blue cloth. I picked it up and held it in front of the dim lantern light and soon realized what it was...

A bandanna... My own bandanna... Oh bless Mellissa... Bless Mockingbird...

I slipped it over my snow-white hair and tied it in the back, pulling out the few pieces of arguing hair that ended up getting caught in the knot.

After making sure I had everything on, I folded up my dress and put it and my shoes in the chest at the foot of my bed that kept my flute hidden... for the time being anyways... I then, after making sure everything was in order, walked out my door, shutting it behind me, and slowly made my way towards the deck. As I stepped out into the fresh sea air that floated along in the slight breeze, I was met by Melissa, or formally known as Mockingbird.

"So does it all fit?" She asked excitedly as she looked me over.

"Shockingly yes... How did you know what sizes?" I inquired as she walked around behind me.

"Well you looked about the size I was when I first came here... So I used that knowledge, washed me old clothes and brought them up just for ye..." She said, smiling as she stopped circling me.

"Thank you." I replied smiling a bit, "Why did you bring me up here?"

"Well since you are to be one of us, you must learn about weaponry and how to fight." She stated.

"Melissa, umm Mockingbird, you know very well that I can fight." I replied smiling slyly.

"Well... Yes... But! Do you know how to use one of these?" She asked as she unsheathed her sword.

She held up in the moonlight; it glittered and sparkled as she gently caressed the handle. I stared in awe at it which sent her face sparkling with smiles.

"I see you haven't... Well, it is my duty and honor... To teach you." She stated as she walked over to a door and motioned for me to follow, "here be you a sword to start with... When you can best me then I shall give ye a better one... Savvy?"

"Yes..." I replied as I took the sword that glittered in her hands.

It was a bit rusty at the handle but in mint condition. Its blade was about two and a half feet in length and it glimmered in the moonlight.

"Shall our training begin?" she inquired, smiling ever so slyly...

"It shall..." I replied returning the smile...

She came at me thrusting as I blocked her every attack.

"Not bad for a beginner. Now come at me." She stated as she back away from me.

"I shall." I replied as I thrust at her, barely missing her side.

Soon we were running all over the ship smiles and laughs were lost within the clanking of our swords. I thrust and she blocked, then she returned it to me. The thrill of this battle sent my blood raging and my heart racing as our swords clashed. We trained till sunrise and by that point a few of the crew members had come out on deck to watch.

As the sun flittered over the horizon, I began to drive harder and harder at Melissa, sending her swords flying from her hands. She stood in shock and in exhaustion as I pointed my sword to her throat.

"Amazing..." she breathed as applause echoed from the deck.

"What is all this now?" bellowed the captain as he stepped from his room.

"Captain, the new one... She has bested ol' Mockingbird... I'd never think I'd live to see the day that this would happen and by the hands of new blood." One of the crewmen spoke.

"My word..." the captain breathed, barely audible as he saw my sword aimed at her throat.

"Well done!" he called to me as I lowered my blade and shook hand with Melissa who had a huge smile on her face.

As she and I walked down the steps towards the deck which was filled with the many cheering crew members, I felt for the first time in my life...

That I was not alone...

_I am not alone... I am not alone..._


	19. Chapter 19 Pain, Fire

4

**It's been 2 months **now since I was brought aboard The Moon's Eye and I have gained a great deal of trust from the crew and the captain. Melissa and I have become very close friends and the captain has given me some authority over the crew.

I am his "right hand" Mockingbird tells me and yet she won't tell me what she means by it. "You find out soon enough" she always tells me when I ask her... So annoying...

We have now left the shores of dear England and France and we are now traveling towards Italy. The captain has told me that we shall travel the world and he shall teach me as much as he knows which I am immensely looking forward too. We have been out at sea for a few days now and everyone is setting into the usual routine.

I walked out on deck one evening as usual to check on the crew and relieve a few men of their posts and I was met by shouts and screaming that became deafening as I ran towards the top deck.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" I shouted as a few of the crew men were arguing back and forth.

"A boat Miss Phantess... A boat off in the distance... I was _discussing_ with Mr. Wayton here of what Country it be from..." replied Mr. Kristian, a man of about thirty-five whose hair is as black as the night and eyes as blue as the afternoon sky.

"And Mr. Kristian, Miss Phantess, believes that it be of England colors." stated Mr. Wayton, putting his hands on his chest in a boatful manner. He had short brown hair and mahogany colored eyes. He was about twenty-nine years of age.

"Well, I do... Can't ye see the red, blue, and white on its flag?" bellowed Mr. Kristina as he pointed to a ship out near the horizon.

"No I don't... That's why I believe it is a French ship!" replied Mr. Wayton.

And soon they were arguing once more...

"Oh heavens... Men... Truly the weaker of the two sexes..." I whispered to Melissa, who began to die out laughing.

"Stand aside you two and let me see!" bellowed Melissa as she pushed aside the two fools like they were nothing but wisps of air.

She dashed to the edge of the deck, hanging off the side of the ship while holding onto a piece of rigging.

"Phantess! Come and have look!" She yelled to me.

I pushed aside the men once more for their arguing had now continued since Mockingbird had walked between them and dashed up to stand beside Melissa.

"What do you make of it?" She whispered as she stared of into the distance.

"I'm not sure but it is in trouble... Look... Do you see the fire?" I spoke, pointing to a small flame that was now devouring the starboard side of the ship.

"Oh god." Melissa breathed and then dashed off to the captain's room.

After only a brief moment he came dashing out of his room bellowing, "EVERYONE!! LOWER THE SAILS!!! TIME IS OF THE ESCENCE!!! PHANTESS!!"

I raced towards him when I heard my name.

"Yes Captain?" I inquired as I stood next to him, startling him.

"My God... I'll never get used to your stealth. Now, make sure the lifeboats are in order... That ship is in grave danger... What did you make of it?" he inquired as he walked me over to the lifeboats.

"It is a merchant ship sir... Gun powder probably caught... Probably an English ship..." I replied as I began to ready the lifeboats.

"I KNEW IT!" cried out Mr. Kristian, as he helped me set the oars in the boats.

I could not help but smile at this as our sails lowered and our ship began to slice its way across the ebony sea.

The moonlight shone on the water as the Moon's Eye swiftly crept towards the flaming ship. Sparks shot up from the ships core sending the sails into a fiery dance. Smoke poured from the hull of the ship as cries of agonizing death became louder.

"DROP ANCHOR HERE!" the captain called to me...

"DROP THE ANCHOR!!!" I cried to the crew who immediately began to raise the sails and lower the anchor.

"Be careful Phantess..." The captain said as he lowered the life boat that I was in.

"Don't worry captain... I'll make sure she stays a good distance away from the fireball." Mockingbird chirped as she climbed in the boat with me.

"The fireball... is not what I am worried about." The captain replied as our boat hit the water.

"Take an oar Melissa... And keep an eye out for any survivors!" I ordered as our life boat slowly sailed towards the flaming ship.

As we neared the ship the cries of the dying men and women faded and nothing but the creaking of the ship and the crackling on the burning wood was heard.

"Oh god... No..." Melissa breathed...

"What?" I inquired as she froze in her seated position, her eyes locked on the water.

That is when I saw it. As my oars touched the water, a body floated towards the surface. I gasped as my right oar knocked it about and spun it around. My thoughts were diverted from it as I heard a solemn cry coming from the ship.

"HURRY!!" I cried as Melissa began to frantically paddle the lifeboat closer to the ship.

As we neared the ship, I instinctively dove into the water. I heard Melissa's shouts but did not answer them as I swam harder and faster towards the flaming ship. My arms cut through the cool water like a knife in hot butter and soon I found a place on the ship that wasn't overtaken by the blaze.

I climbed up the side of the hull like a cat, grabbing onto a rope that was hanging from the side to pull me up onto the deck. As I slowly crept across the deck, evading the pieces of flaming sail of wood as it fell from the sky in a torrent.

Seeing no survivors and hearing no replies to my shouts, I began to leave the flaming ship. As I began to walk towards where I climbed up the ship, I heard a soft cry, barely audible, coming from behind a door of the ship.

I raced towards the door and kicked it open to find something that made my blood freeze and my heart stop.

_No... It can't be..._


	20. Chapter 20 Loss

"Mother?!" I breathed as I stood, horrorstruck, in the doorway, "Oh God No..."

I slowly walked towards my mother's frail body; goose bumps swept through me and sent my hands quivering so badly that my whole body began to shake, sending me to my knees. I felt my breath turn to ice in my swelling throat, and swallowing became impossible. My heart raced frantically, feeling as though it was trying to beat its way from my body and leap into the fire that surrounded me.

I slowly reached out with quivering hands and wary eyes to touch my mother's still hands.

_Barely breathing and injured... But still alive..._

As my quivering hands touched the still body of my mother, a gasp was heard. I then realized that my mother's eyes were locked on me.

"Ni... cough Nicole? Can it be?" she said, soot covered her face and her arms were burned.

I could not reply nor breath, for my lungs had ceased to take in the salt air. A tear silently rolled down my cheek, washing away the soot that lingered in the air, as my mother slowly grasped my hand in hers.

"It has been tow months since you left... Two months since the fire... And now here I am... Here we are... United again in a fiery blaze that once separated us." She said softly.

"Why are you here?" I said my voice hoarse from the smoke that was now seeping up from the floorboards.

"There isn't much time...cough the ship is going to go...gasps Leave now! Nicole!" she cried out, chocking on the smoke.

"I can not leave you!" I replied as I tried to lift her.

She put her hand on my shoulder and stopped my attempts.

"My time here on earth is soon over sweetheart... I love you Nicole...And we will be reunited in heaven someday... But NOT TODAY! Now go... GO!" she cried out as the smoke made my eyes begin to water.

"I love you too." I whispered as I dashed out of the room and jumped off the burning ship.

As my body hit the water, I felt no urge to kick, to swim, nor to live. I felt my body sink deeper and deeper into the water, washing away the ash and soot, the heat of the fire, and the pain in my heart. The ocean seemed to pull me deeper and deeper down almost acting as if it wanted me... It wanted me and I would not refuse it...

I felt strong arms pull me to the surface after what felt like an eternity in the cool, welcoming water that I accepted was to be my end. I felt my body being thrown onto a hard surface and muffled shouts flying into my ears. I felt the rocking of the waves and the cool salt air as my lungs took it in and rejected the sea water. As my lungs took in air and released the salt water, the world became clearer.

I then opened my eyes and saw where I was.

"NICOLE!" Melissa cried as I sat up wearily, tears fell like boulders from my ruby red eyes.

She grabbed my neck and hugged me tightly, knocking the breath out of my frantic lungs and sending my body into a series of painful jolts. My hands began to quiver once more as she spoke,

"You scared me half to death! What the hell happened?"

I shakily stood to my aching feet and she escorted me to my bed. As my head hit the pillow, I replied to her many questions.

"It was her..." I cried out as tears began to stream down my pale cheeks.

"Who? Who was she?" Melissa asked, holding my quivering hand in hers, "What happened on that ship?"

"My mother... She... She was on the ship..." I replied my voice cracking and my throat swelling once more.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! Was she alive?" Melissa inquired as I sat up from my bed.

"She... She's GONE!" I cried out as I fell into her arms... Tears now began to torrent down my cheeks.

"Who is gone? Don't cry Nicole... Please don't..." Melissa said as she held me tightly in her arms.

"My mother... she's dead and... It's **ALL MY **fault..." I sobbed as I fell into Melissa's arms once more.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Nicole that this happened... But it is not your fault." Melissa whispered as she stroked my hair. My head lay in her lap as I lie on my bed, tear falling from my cheeks...

She stayed and comforted me for hours till I finally told her that I was ok... She left the room hesitantly before going to the captain to tell him of my health and then finally going to bed. That night, I had horrid nightmares. I woke screaming and not knowing why, only to be comforted by Melissa who would come rushing in through my door.

That night slowly turned to dawn and all were silent on the deck as I approached. As I began to walk towards the crowd of men on deck, the murmur of their talking ceased and the parted as I walked past them. They took off their hats and had gloomy expressions as I came upon the captain as he stood solemnly at the front of the ship.

"Phantess..." he said, his hat held awkwardly in his hands and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Yes captain?" I replied, my voice wavering a bit.

"I... I am sorry about what happened last night... About your mother..." He said, his voice cracking a bit, "I had Mockingbird tell me... I'm sorry."

"It is quite fine Sir... My mother is in a better place now... I hope." I replied as tears began to well in my eyes and my voice begin to break...

I suppressed the tears and the pain that was now surging through my blood as I spoke aloud to the crew...

"Last night, innocent souls perished... Let their deaths not go unfelt... Let their memories not die!!" I cried out as I pointed to the morning sky, "For now their souls will lies in the star filled sky..."

The crew now began to cheer... But their shouts soon faded as I slipped into the sunrise...

_Let me forget, but let her not be forgotten..._


	21. Chapter 21 Drink Up

**The next few weeks** were difficult and painfully slow but soon the feelings faded and I locked what was left of them away in my heart to never be opened again. The weeks soon turned to months and soon we were in Italy.

We docked on the shores of the beautiful city late one night and were welcomed by thousands of men and women dancing, singing, and drinking, wearing masks and colorful costumes.

"It must be Carnival time." Melissa said as we walked through the crowded streets.

Food and drink were handed to us by a few of the servants that were walking about.

"Carnival?" I inquired as I took a sip of the drink that was handed to me.

"Yes the Italians celebrate it every year, parties and celebrations lasting for months. A wonderful and joyous time of year." Mockingbird continued.

As my lips touched the liquid my stomach churned and my body rejected it. I spat out the viscous fluid as Melissa said,

"It's wine Phantess; made from grapes and a touch of alcohol."

She gulped her drink down quickly and handed it to a passing servant.

"I can not drink it." I replied as I handed a passing servant my cup.

"I see... Well it is odd for a pirate not to drink but in your case, it is understandable." She replied as she took two glasses from a passing servant's tray.

She then put her nose right above each glass before handing me one and drinking one herself. I took the cup awkwardly and held it for a moment before she finally said,

"That one is water. They always have a few of those about in case someone drinks too much and needs to flush a bit of the alcohol out of their body."

At this I hesitantly put the rim of the cup to my lips and then put it back on a tray of a passing servant and then grabbing a new glass. Melissa raised her eyebrow at me as I knocked back the liquid inside the cup.

"I dare say... I do not believe that one is water." She chuckled as she gulped down another glass,sighs "I can never tell with you. You are a very tricky person, Phantess; always full of surprises."

The inside of my body began to frantically try to revolt the wine that I drank. I stood motionless for a moment, a cold sweat on my brow as I fought against my body's instincts. After a few moments, my stomach began to settle and accept my decision.

"Not half bad once you become accustom to it I suppose." I replied, a new sense of power surging through my veins along with the alcohol.

"Let us go and see all of Italy!" Melissa cried out as she and I walked arm in arm down the streets of smiling drunkards and dancers.

She stopped at the end of the street and spoke with am man then with a smile and a good bye she walked back over to me. She then handed me something that I would forever keep and treasure... A mask.

It was beautiful ebony that gleamed in the moonlight. As I slipped it on, Melissa dragged me over to a mirror and for only the second time in my life I saw my reflection.

My red eyes gleamed through the eye hole of the ebony mask. The mask contrasted every feature I had. Ivory onto ebony, blood against the night sky. I did not recognize myself at first.

"Oh you look beautiful." Melissa whispered as she took another drink of her wine.

"You must truly be intoxicated to say that." I replied my eyes locked on the eyes of my reflection.

"OH NICOLE!!! Don't be silly. You look marvelous." She replied, annoyance in her drunken tone.

I did not feel the effects of the alcohol although I drank heavily; Melissa, on the other hand, did not even drink half as much as I and soon she was passed out in the street.

"Oh Mockingbird." I breathed as I walked over to her and picked her up.

She stood dizzily next to me, leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm... alri...ght..." She said, as she tried to walk on her own.

She took one step and fell to her knees, vomiting in the street. I rushed to her and knelt beside her. After her vomiting ceased, I helped her to her and feet and truly carried her back to the ship. As I lay her in her bed, she muttered,

"Thank you Nicole. You truly are a friend... A beautiful friend."

And with that she was out like a candle in a hurricane. I pulled the covers over her and snuffed out her candle before silently leaving her room and shutting her door. I went back to my bed and lay down for a deep and dreary sleep, filled with screams and shouts of the people on the burning ship.

The last time I had dreamt of them was a few weeks after the fire and the nightmares had now returned and were as vivid as the night they had happened. I tossed and turned in agony in my bed. My heart raced and my throated began to swell as the shouts became deafening. I felt the heat of the fire and smelt the soot and ash of the burning ship. I saw my mother's body and felt the icy touch of her hands as they clasped mine. I heard his voice as she called out to me and yet no reply parted my dry and charred lips.

I felt the cool water as it flowed over me and swallowed me, pulling me into the cool murky depths. I felt the strong arms of Melissa as she pulled me from the water and began to shout in my ears.

That is when I sat up in my bed, my heart racing and by breath fast and shallow. Dawn had come and many surprises awaited me as I crawled from my bed and exited my room.

_The sun beat down on my weary body, knocking me to my knees and I had yet to regain my footing._


	22. Chapter 22 Shock

**As I walked out on deck,** I saw no one about. Not one soul on the ship and the eerie feeling that something was wrong swept over me. I went back to the bunk rooms thinking that everyone may have overslept, to find no one around... Not even Melissa. I began to walk towards the exit of the ship when I heard far off cries.

I acted purely on instinct, checking to see if my sword was on hand, I raced down the dock and headed strait for the middle of the street, bumping into a few drunkards whom were waking from there night of feasting and drinking. Pushing through the crowds and running blindly through the morning streets, I came upon the shouts and the cries.

A mob had circled around the site of the screams. Drawing my sword and ordering the intoxicated men and women to stand aside, I parted the crowd with ease. As I reached the middle, I realized from whom the shouts and cries were coming from.

"MOCKINGBIRD!" I cried as I knelt beside her.

"He's dead... Oh Phantess. HE'S DEAD!!!" She cried out as she fell into my arms.

I looked down and saw whom she was referring too... At her side, Captain Willington laid his chest bloody and sword drawn.

"Oh No... No!" I breathed as I hugged Melissa tightly... The crew now came and ushered the crowd away.

"What has happened?" I barked to one of the crew men.

He shook his head and removed his cap.

"Miss Phantess..." Mr. Kristian cooed, putting his hand on my shoulder, "There is something that Mr. James and a few of the crew members need to discuss with ye."

He extended his hand and I grasped it in mine.

"Tend to Mockingbird." I ordered as I left.

One crew man within earshot bowed his head and knelt beside Melissa and did as he was told...

_I did not realize what I was in for when I boarded the ship and entered the late captain's bunk room._

"Miss Phantess or should I say Nicole..." spoke Mr. James as he motioned for me to sit next to him, "Why yer mother never told me how beautiful ye truly were."

"What do you...?"

"Nicole... You don't know?" he inquired, his eyes glittering.

"No, I'm afraid I do not know what you are referring too sir." I spoke, curiosity flooded my grieving body.

"Do you recall what yer mother's maiden name was?" He asked.

"No sir..."

"Well ever heard her speak of a man by the last name of Chance?" he continued.

"Why yes... My grandfather... but what does this...?" I began but stopped.

_It can't be..._

"Aye lass... My brother is your grandfather..." he spoke as a smile flittered on his grizzly face.

"You... you are the man my grandfather used to speak of... The Pirate..."

"Aye lass. Haven't seen my dear brother in ages." He began but was interrupted.

"Sir... Are you going to tell her?" Mr. Kristian inquired.

"AH YES!! Terribly sorry." My great uncle stated.

"Tell me what?" I asked, my eyes filling with a new curiosity.

"Well lassie, as you know our dear captain is dead... God rest his soul...And now we are in need of a captain." He said, fingering through a notebook.

"So you expect me to go find one?" I inquired not expecting what was he was to say as a reply.

"NO! NO! Lassie!! You don't need to find one... For I have... Actually the captain has... Read here lass." He bellowed as he handed me a small notebook...

It read,

"_**The day has finally come... I have found a person worthy and strong enough to run my ship when I am gone. I rescued her, found her half dead and now have taken her aboard my ship. I shall train her to be my replacement and to take charge when the time comes."**_

"So it is Melissa?" I inquired, a bit confused.

"Read the date of the entry Miss." My great uncle replied.

I scrolled down the page to the bottom to discover the date...

_October 15th, 1844..._

"No..." I breathed as I handed the book back to Mr. Chance.

"Yes... Captain... It is true." He replied as he took the book from my quivering hands.

"I can't possibly..." I began...

"He left you in charge miss. He chose you..." he continued as he helped me to my feet, "He would not have picked you if he did not have the uttermost faith that you could do the job."

"Do you agree with him?" I inquired, staring deeply into his glittering eyes.

"Aye Captain... I do." He replied, bowing slightly and removing his hat.

That night, we had a proper burial for the late captain. As his coffin sank into the sea, everyone's eyes rested on my great uncle as he spoke.

"The late captain was a great man... A damn great man... He helped through the roughest and toughest of times. He always took care of his crew and never did his courage and spirit begin to buckle. He left this notebook as a last reminder and in it, is his last requests and wishes.

The last entry in this book says that he has found his replacement. He rescued her, found her half dead and took her in and from the moment he met her, he KNEW that she would be fit to take care of this ship.

That person... Is Miss Phantess, or should I say CAPTAIN Phantess."

I walked slowly from the lower part of the deck up towards my great uncle. He bowed slightly and then the crew began to cheer.

"So captain, what to do know? It is your decision." James spoke.

"FIRST OF ALL!" I bellowed silence swept across the ship, "I don't know if I will ever be half as good of a captain as of late Captain Willington, but I swear on pain of death that I shall do all in power to be do my job the way the late captain would have wished!"

The crew began to cheer and Melissa now walked up on deck and hugged me tightly.

"No one could have ever asked for a better captain." She whispered in my ear, tears streamed down her cheeks as she released me and bowed before standing next to me.

"EVERYONE TO YOUR POSTS!!" I bellowed as I took Melissa by her arm and walked towards my bunk.

"Captain, we have taken the liberty of moving your things to your room." James spoke as he opened the door to the late captain's room.

"Th... Thank you." I replied as he shut the door.

"Melissa?" I inquired.

"Yes Captain." She replied.

"I'm still Nicole to you... If you wish."

"Oh I want you to get used to the name." she chuckled.

"What happened to Sir Willington? A death such as his will not go unnoticed." I continued.

"I'm not sure. I remember shouting and then finding him... That's all." She replied, sorrow in her pained eyes.

"I am trusting you to go about and speak with the crew about this. We shall get to the bottom of this, even if I have to go through all of ITALY! I SHALL find out who killed him."

"Aye captain." She replied as she bowed and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

_The sun did linger that evening before solemnly setting on the glittering horizon, eagerly waiting to rise again..._


	23. Chapter 23 Questions

**A few weeks** have passed since them and it was the final day of carnival; drunks lay in the streets, shirts stained with wine and food in their dirtied hands.

"Any news?" I inquired as Melissa walked towards me.

"No Captain, I'm afraid not. The people are to drunk to remember anything." She replied, taking a flask from her pouch and gulping down the contents, "Grape juice?"

"No thank you." I said as she and I walked back aboard the ship, "I must speak with you."

"Yes Captain. What is on yer mind?" she inquired as she sat in a chair in my bunkroom.

"I believe it is time that we shove off and leave this place, carnival is literally over and we haven't succeeded in finding the murderer... sighs I don't think we ever will..." I stated as I walked over to my bed and lay down on it.

"Nicole, sighs you've done all you could do. He would be proud of you." Melissa cooed, laying a hand on my shoulder as I sat up.

"You truly believe I have?" I inquired.

"Yes." She replied with a smile, her eyes searching my eyes frantically.

"Melissa, are you...?" I began.

"Nothing... It's nothing..." She replied, averting her eyes from my own.

She bowed her head, letting her brownish-blonde hair fall into her face, hiding it from my searching eyes.

_She's hiding something... But what?_

"Well, then I suppose that I shall go clean up, see you at supper." I replied, standing from my chair and escorting Melissa out of my room before locking my door.

"Aye captain." She replied her hazel eyes still not meeting mine.

I watched her walked away; she seemed as if she were limping a bit. After I made sure she was at her post, I headed down to the laundry room of the ship. As I went for my pile or clothes to hand them to tonight's washer, I saw a shirt that had been bloodied and ripped.

"Whose shirt is this?" I inquired the man whom was washing a pair of pants.

"Hmmmm... Can't dare say... Seems to be that young Mockingbird's I believe." He replied as he dipped the pair of pants into a tub of soap and continued scrubbing them.

_Mockingbird..._

"Might I take it? I should mend the rip in it before ye wash it." I lied.

"Yes Captain. Whatever ye need." The old man smiled as he continued his washing.

"Thank you." I replied as I handed him my clothes and began to head for the door.

"Not a problem captain!" the man bellowed as I walked slowly up the stairs towards the deck.

My hands began to quiver and my heart felt as though it had been dipped in lead and tossed carelessly into the icy sea.

"Everything alright captain?" My great uncle James asked as I walked shakily on deck.

"James..." I stammered.

"Aye captain."

"I need a favor." I inquired.

"Anything... Just name it." He said softly with a smile.

"Follow me into my quarters, we shall discuss it there." I spoke as I walked towards my door and unlocked it.

I ushered him inside and he sat in a chair across from mine.

"What be wrong captain? WHY YE look awful pale..." He said his eyes brewing with concern.

"Do you recall where everyone one was the night Mr. Willington... died?" I inquired my voice cracking.

"Yes... I believe so... Why, might I ask, dear captain?" he asked his eyes filling with confusion.

"Because of this." I said as I held up the ripped and bloodied shirt of Melissa's.

"Why that is..." he started, his eyes filling with shock.

"Mockingbird's shirt... Stained with the blood of another..." I stated.

"How do you...?" he began, his eyes glittering.

"If it was her blood, it would not have spattered in an upward motion like it is." I said as I showed him the spatter marks on her shirt.

"You don't suppose." He began.

"I can't leave her out of it. Even if she is my dear friend... I can not deny her place at the scene." I continued, holding my head wearily in my hands.

"What must I do?" he asked.

"Watch her." I ordered lifting m head wearily from my cool hands.

"Aye Captain Phantess." He replied as he was rising from his seat and heading for the door.

"James... Do not reveal this to anyone. Can I trust you with this?" I inquired.

"Aye Captain... I shan't." He replied and then left.

That night as the crew ate and drank merrily I announced that our departure was to be early in the morn and that we shall be head for the African coast as Mr. Willington had planned and that we should stock up on food and supplies in the early morn as well. After my announcement, everyone cheered and stated their opinions before continuing their feasting and drinking. As everyone ate, I kept a keen eye on Melissa as she ate and drank with the crew. I noticed that James did not let her leave his sight as well.

_Good Man... I knew I could trust him..._

The sunset slowly that night and everyone continued about their posts as usual, James kept a close watch on Mockingbird till she handed her post over to another crewman and went to bed. I hated the feelings that were bubbling beneath my ghost white skin and I denied the thoughts that were flittering about in my blood red eyes.

_Melissa... She can't be a murderer... Or... Can she?_

I have been up against her and she is a deadly fighter. She could have easily... And everyone was drunk so no one would remember.

_Clever... I know of how she could have done it... But why did she? If she did that is..._

These thoughts lingered in my mind as I went to bunk room, locking the door behind me and lying down in my bed. My mind wandered from thought to thought, debating on_ if she did it and what would I do if she did? How would I face her? What would I have to do to her? Would I be able to do it? _

I knew that if things came down to that, I would have to make a decision that I would regret for the rest of my life.

_God... Please let it not be true... Hide the truth... For my pained eyes can not bear to look upon it..._


	24. Chapter 24 That Voice

**Dawn came slowly** and I woke with a start as the sun peeked over the horizon. I had written in my new captain's log that we were to sail off on the 15th of November, exactly one month after my day of birth.

"WAKE UP!!!" I bellowed, knocking on the door of the large bunk room where most of the crew slept.

Soon everyone was on deck and ready for instructions.

"You men! Go with Mr. James and get the supplies that he has written down." I ordered.

"Aye captain!" the group shouted back as they hurried off with Mr. James.

"And you LOT! Go with Mockingbird and do the same." I barked.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" they replied and made haste as they hurried off the ship with Mockingbird.

Something was odd about her as she walked off the deck, a strange sense of mystery and hidden joy.

I left the ship in the charge of Mr. Kristian, who had volunteered to stay behind, before heading out into to town to make ready for the departure. A chilling breeze fluttered through the late autumn air as I strolled down the abandoned streets. As I walked down a small street and was about to turn onto the main road, I was stopped.

I froze in my tracks as a voice flittered through my mind.

"_Come to me."_

I turned slowly, entranced by the voice, and began to walk towards the middle of an abandoned field. As I came to the top of a hill, I saw a group of people below. They were shouting and swinging their swords about and they seemed to be fighting air.

I dashed down the hill, intrigued by this scuffle, that's when I saw what they were truly doing. I drew my sword and raced towards them, knocking down a few of the men that were standing in my way. A man jumped up, dazed and startled by my sudden entrance. He stood awkwardly before drawing his sword and slashing violently at me.

I blocked his futile attacks with ease and soon had his sword knocked out of his hands and my sword inches from his throat. As I pulled my sword away from him, he dashed off, grabbing one of his friends that I had sent sailing into a thorn bush a few feet away. As they ran off I heard the voice once more.

"_Phantess."_

I then heard a few shouts from behind me and the clanging of swords. That's when I saw him. A young man, about eighteen or so was fending off a drunkard with a long blade. Instinct set in and flew towards them knocking the sword away from the young man's throat as the attacker drove it towards him.

Recovering from the blow the attacker drove hard and fast at me. Soon the young man and I had the attacker on the run and that's when I first saw the young man's eyes. Oh those beautiful eyes like sapphires that glittered like stars on his pale face. His hair was of ebony almost as dark as the night itself, but he kept hidden one side of his face. I only caught a glimpse of it before he turned from me.

"Thank you." The young man spoke, his voice surprisingly deep.

"My pleasure." I replied, returning my sword to its sheath.

"Well I should be going." He replied and as I turned to protest, he was gone.

That's when I saw Melissa standing in the shade of an oak that was losing the last of its leaves.

"So I see you've met your murderer?" she cooed.

"What? What are talking about?" I asked, my tone wavering a bit as I looked over my shoulder, hoping to here that voice and see that man.

"I wished to tell you... But he thought otherwise. He has been watching you and he has heard you singing," Melissa continued.

_Singing? I only sing when..._

"Who is he?" I inquired, "Since you seem to know him so well."

"This I do not know... He has been watching you... Ah dare I say it!? Dare I BREATHE IT!? CUPID'S ARROW AND HIS BLIND EYES HAS STRUCK TWO HEARTS IN RECORD TIME!" Melissa shrieked, "And the wound on your fast beating heart is freshly made and still bleeding as it races, prays, and pleads for his return?" Melissa said slyly.

"I did not realize that he..." I said, feeling my heart begin to strangely ache and my soul begin to long for that voice.

"I know, you thought it was me... I am no fool dear Nicole. Your eyes do speak for you quite often... Well I suppose it is my fault, but I couldn't let you know... He told me that the time would come soon when you two would meet again, but not here." Melissa spoke.

"Where?" I breathed.

"Of this, I am not sure... He did give me this though. He told me to give it to you after you met." Melissa said as she revealed a flute.

"MY FLUTE!!" I cried snatching it from her hands.

"It seems he has stolen more than this." Melissa said slyly as she and I began to walk back to the ship.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I felt the urge to play my lovely flute. As Melissa and I walked towards the ship a melody began to flow effortlessly from my lips and into my flute. The crew stopped their work as I came closer towards the ship. As soon as they heard the joyous melody they went back to their work with smiles on their faces.

"Why I didn't know that ye were so talented captain." Mr. James bellowed as he hummed along to the tune I was playing.

I smiled as I walked up on top deck and sat down next to the mast and continued playing. My heart was racing as I felt the feeling that the voice brought float through me again and as it did, my lips blew across my flute and a longing tune replaced the joyous one.

"Captain, we are ready to head off." Melissa reported.

"Let's shove off then." I replied standing and rushing towards the top deck.

"Where to Captain?" Mr. Kristian inquired as he stood by the wheel.

I walked towards him, him backing away, and placed my hands on the wheel of the ship, grasping the knobs.

"MEN! LOWER THE SAILS!!! On DECK YOU SCAVERNOUS RATS!" I bellowed laughing a bit at how the crew scurried about as my voice reached their waterlogged ears.

As I stared out into the horizon and the ship began to move, I heard the voice once more and its sound sent my heart racing and my blood rampaging through my veins.

"_I'm waiting..."_


	25. Chapter 25 Unwelcomed

**My Dreams... **

_Icy hands changing into a fiery touch. _

_Skin, smooth as silk and lips of sweet taste._

_Eyes of sapphire and voice of fire,_

_Gentle hands upon my waist._

_**The Voice:** "I must go now."_

_**Myself:** "Why must we part?" _

_**The Voice:** "I shall see you soon."_

_**Myself:** "Please, do not leave me."_

_**The Voice:** "I will never leave you."_

_**Longing love and fiery desire, forever lost within the fire.**_

"Phantess? Captain Phantess? NICOLE?!" A figure shouted.

"Gasps What?!" I reply my breath fast and my heart racing.

"We have come upon the coast. We are ready to dock when you are." Melissa stated.

"I'll be a moment." I reply, putting my hand on my chest as I try to catch my breath.

"What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Melissa asked concern flooded her hazel eyes.

_A Ghost..._

"It's nothing... It... was... Nothing." I reply as I crawl out of bed.

"You can't hide this for too long. After we make landfall you must tell me what is wrong. This is the hundredth time this week this has happened!" Melissa cried out.

"Perhaps... But not a moment sooner... How far away are we from land?" I inquired walking towards my door.

_Oh those dreams... _

_Like fire they burn my longing heart and like ice they stop its beats; like water they drown my weary soul and like poison they make me weak._

I walk up on deck with Melissa watching my every move for my hands were quivering. As I stepped into the wondrous morning air letting it fill my lungs, I saw the coastline of the land that I was to explore. A mist coveted the docks that we came too and a cool wind blew across the hot deck of the ship.

"Welcome gents, to AFRICA!" I bellowed as we made landfall.

As we my feet touched the sandy shores of this strange new world, I heard shouts coming from off in the distance.

"CAPTAIN!! CAPTAIN!!!" cried out one of the crewmen that was exiting the ship.

"What is it man?!" I asked.

"Captain... Savage people! Skin black as the ebony night! They are coming! And THEY DO NOT LOOK PEACEFUL!" he replied.

"MEN!! GRAB YOUR SWORD AND MAKE READY YOUR GUNS! We seem to have a welcoming committee approaching fast.

As the shouts grew louder, I heard the shrieks of a crewman as he fell to his knees, dead, an arrow in his chest. I felt my legs take action as I reached for my sword, its handle gleamed gold.

_Dear Captain Willington's sword... Serve me well..._

As the natives of this land came running down the sandy beach, arrows and spears began to torrent from the sky. Cries of agony and last breaths were taken by the men around me as they were massacred.

I felt Melissa stand right beside me and side by side we began our charge. My sword cut through the vicious people as if they were nothing but air. Left and right they fell, their last breaths taken as their blood stained the sand around them.

As the last man fell to the earth, a cheer from what was left of the crew echoed from the ship and the surrounding shore.

"We've done it." I panted as I embraced Melissa.

That's when I felt Melissa's body flinch... I lifted her away from my embrace and saw that the color was draining from her face. Her eyes now began to flood with pain as she gasped, her knees buckling. She fell to the sand; I held her body as best I could, cradling her in my arms.

"Melissa!" I breathed, tears welling in my ruby eyes.

"Nicole... The times I have spent with you... Have been the best I've ever had." Melissa breathed her voice hoarse and her lips pale.

"No!" I breathed, "Don't go! Please don't go! Don't leave me here!" I replied my voice cracking and chocking on the tears that now fell from my eyes like autumn leaves from an oak tree.

"I'll never leave you Nicole..." She replied and with this she took her last breath and shut her eyes, never to awaken.

"No! No Melissa! NooOoOoooOoo!" I sobbed holding her limp body in my arms, pulling her close to me.

I then saw an arrow jutting out of her back right behind where her heart was: I pulled it out gently and slowly, setting it aside on the ground as I held her limp body in my arms.

I fell something fly right past my head, barely missing it. That's when I looked up from Melissa's body to see one lone women standing on the beach, a bow and arrow in hand.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" I cried out as I looked down at Melissa's limp body, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!?!"

"I kill for one reason." She replied.

"And what might that be?" I inquired, rising from my knelt position, setting Melissa's body gently on the ground.

"I kill for the man that has set me free." She said.

"Who is this man that has set you free?" I asked.

"That name from my lips shall it never flee." She slyly spoke.

And with that she drew back her bow and shot an arrow at me, aiming straight for my heart. It hit me with its full force, sending me to my knees. I looked down at the arrow and from its entry blood did flow. I pulled it painfully from my chest, tossing it to the earth. She stood awestruck as I dashed towards her, knocking her down to the sand.

"Who is the man that set you free?" I inquired one last time as I held the dagger next to her throat.

"That shall forever stay with me!" she breathed, raising her head and turning it to the right slitting her own throat.

As she fell back to the earth, I heard shouts from a good distance away.

Melissa's words... The mad woman's claims... Who is this man?

I began to hear my heart beat within my ears and felt the warm blood drip onto my hands from the wound inflicted by the arrow. I felt an odd sensation flitter about in my body as I fell to the sandy ground, dizziness set in and the world began to fade as one of the crew man knelt by me.

"Poison..." I breathed as the world faded away.

_**The Voice:** You can not leave yet._

_**Myself:** But I wish to go with you._

_**The Voice: **It is not your time to go._

_**Myself:** But what of her? Is there nothing I can do?_

_**The Voice:** She will be safe. Do not worry._

_**Myself:** Why did this happen?_

_**The Voice:** You soon shall know._

_**Myself:** Must you leave?_

_**The Voice:** Now I must go._


	26. Chapter 26 The Rain and The Storm

**That night...**

_Sweet poison marred my slumber,_

_Paining my heart, making it number._

_As I tossed and turned that night,_

_My dreams were filled with fear and fright._

_The only soothing noise I heard,_

_Was of his voice, which cooed like a bird._

I opened my eyes wearily to find myself surrounded by what was left of my crew. About half of the crew encircled my bed, of the few were: Mr. Kristian, Mr. Wayton, and My Great Uncle Mr. James.

"Captain! Thank heavens yer alive!" Mr. James cried out as my eyes began to adjust to the moonlight.

"The Poison... How did you cure it?" I inquired as I tried to sit up from my bed.

Met with agonizing pain, I slowly fell back down in my bed. I groaned as the wound inflicted by the poison arrow began to ache tremendously. I took a few deep breaths, found a comfortable position, and relaxed once more.

"We used this. It was given to us by a small bird of colors oh so wild that landed on the ship." He spoke as he handed me a bottle. "The bird called out yer name, captain and it gave us the cure and this note."

"Let me see the note." I asked.

"A LANTERN!" Mr. James bellowed.

A lantern was brought by Mr. Kristian and I sat and read the note.

It held,

_**Miss Phantess,**_

_**Death is the reason that we do survive, the music is calling and to it we must abide.**_

**_I watch and I wait for the music and its bait..._**

_**The Rain**_

"What does it say Captain?" Mr. James inquired as I set down the note, my hands quivering.

"It says that I mustn't stay here any longer." I replied.

"Captain! What do you...?" he exclaimed.

"These attacks, these deaths... are because of me... I can not stay here... I am leaving you in charge..." I continued.

"But Captain..." he began.

"I must leave and you must do the same." I said as I tried to sit up.

"Now Captain... I believe the poison has done something to yer mind... Now ye are too weak to leave anyways... So rest for the time being..." Mr. James said as he gently laid me back down.

I could not argue for the pain was too great. I lay back down without protest and they soon left while I did rest. Dreams did come that night and as the poison began to fade and the cure that _he_ sent to me began to take affect, I felt a strange presence in my room as I slept.

I dreamt vividly and it sent my mind racing. A figure stood next to me and it spoke with the voice I so longed to hear.

_**The Voice:** The rain does fall with your pain._

_**Myself:** The Rain? You know of this name?_

_**The Voice:** The Rain does fall all around you._

_**Myself:** Who is this Rain?_

_**The Voice:** The Rain follows the storm. The Rain follows you._

_**Myself:** The storm?_

_**The Voice:** You have felt it, no?_

_**Myself:** Felt what? _

_**The Voice:** The storm. The lightning... The thunder and the death._

_**Myself:** I do admit to the storm of which you speak but of the death... I do not know._

_**The Voice:** The Death I speak of is one you know._

The figure began to fade away as I reached for its cool hand.

_**Myself:** Must you leave now? There is so much I do not know!_

_**The Voice:** Everything you soon shall know, but I am afraid that I must go._

I awoke with a start in the early morning air, the crew was still asleep.

_I must leave now... _

I slowly rose from my bed, the pain was not as bad and stiffness soon wore off from the way I had slept. Grabbing the few things I had and putting them in my small bag that I always carried. A few of the items were: My old dress and shoes, my flute and its case, a flask filled with water, and few pieces of bread.

As I silently crept from my room, leaving it unlocked, I was met by a low voice.

"Where are ye heading off to so early captain?" spoke Mr. James and as soon as he saw my bag he continued, "I see the poison wasn't affecting your mind as I had thought."

"I can't stay here any longer. I am leaving you in charge of this ship and crew." I spoke, my voice wavered and a tear slid silently down my cheek.

"Until your return, I shall watch your ship." He spoke.

He then stood from his seated position and hugged me gently, "Goodbye Nicole. Your mother would be proud of ye. I know I am."

He released me, a tear slid down his grizzly face as he smiled slightly.

"Goodbye." I breathed as I walked off the ship and disappeared into the early morning air.

I felt his eyes stay locked on me till I disappeared into a small thicket, branches snagged my shirt and vest. After an hour or so, I estimated I had traveled four or five miles and that I was headed in a northeast ward direction.

I soon left the vegetation and sweet smelling grasses of the coast behind and was now walking through a dessert. Sand dunes rose high above the arid landscape as I walked aimlessly through them. The heat of the sand was near unbearable as I walked slowly through the arid land; a cool breeze was the only relief I had when I came to the top of one of the mountainous dunes.

As the sun set, the temperature dropped dramatically. A hot arid day turned into a chilly arid night. I sat next to a large dune, its size blocked a bit of the chilling wind.

As I sat, my knees in my chest and my arms in my vest, I heard voices in the distance and the sound of hooves. I stood, intrigued by the odd sounds and silently crept to the top of the dune.

As I peered cautiously over the top of the dune, I saw a few men riding horses that were fast approaching.

_I must hide... But where?_

I sank back down to the bottom of the dune and sat motionless, hoping that they would change direction...

_My hopes were crushed... Literally..._


	27. Chapter 27 Sand and Fire

**As the sound** of hooves became louder and the earth began to shake, I felt a rush of icy air flow over my body. I then heard shouts in a foreign tongue as two men rode towards me on horseback.

I could only understand a bit of what they said... I did hear them say something about a master before they grabbed me by my frail arms.

I kicked one of the men in the groin as he closed his grip on my arm. As he fell to the earth, I grabbed my dagger in my vest pocket and plunged it in the other man's chest. He cried out in agony as he fell to the sand. The other man, that I had kicked, rose from the sand and lunged towards me, grabbing my arms and tying them behind my back. I kicked at him once more but it was futile. As my leg rose in the air, he grabbed it and sent me face first into the sand. I cried out in pain as my chest came in contact with the rough sand.

He then bent down and helped his wounded friend to his feet. As the kicked man treated the stabbed man's wounds, I tried to make my escape. I tried desperately to loosen the ropes around my wrists with no success. As the stabbed man's wounds were treated and the bleeding stopped, the kicked man walked over towards me, avoiding my legs and then setting me a top one of the horses.

I then was carted off into the night; my wrists ached from the binds and my eyes burning from the sand. The sun rose from behind a large sand dune and the blurry night drifted away. We rode for a few hours in the sun until we came upon a large castle.

The large towers gleamed in the hot morning sun and the sound of a small river could be heard as we approached the entrance.

"We are here for the powerful Hilsham. We have brought what he requested." The kicked man said to a guard.

After a moment, the guard opened a large door and ushered us inside. The kicked man helped me, in an odd sort of way, off my horse. He truly just picked me up and sat me on the ground; I gave no effort in this action.

I was then drug into a large room, torches lined the sides and a large throne was centered in the middle.

"Your highness," The kicked man spoke, "we have returned with what you have requested."

"She put up quite a fight as you had told us." The stabbed man added.

"Excellent." A figure boomed, "Bring her forward."

As those word echoed throughout the room, I was drug closer towards the large throne and thrown to the floor. My knees began to throb as they slammed into the marble floor.

_I much prefer the sand to this..._

"Well let's have a look shall we." The figure boomed.

As the figure walked towards me, he came into view. He was a man of around thirty or so and had a long beard that had grey streak racing through it. His eyes were black as charcoal and filled with snobbish pride.

He stopped inches from me, kneeling next to me before grabbing my chin, thrusting my head painfully upwards. My eyes filled with hatred as he spoke.

"A feisty one isn't she? Has she spoken?" the tyrant inquired.

"Not one word your highness." replied the kicked man.

"Well... by the looks of her apparel, she seems to be a pirate... chuckles A well trained fighter as well... French I suppose." He continued.

"I am English mousier. My mother was French and I am a pirate and lethal fighter." I spat.

"Well now... Lethal are we?" he asked slyly.

"Yes... Do you wish to find out?" I retorted.

"Is she armed?" the tyrant asked hesitantly.

"She had a dagger on her. I did not check for anything else." The stabbed man replied.

"WELL SEARCHED HER?!" The tyrant replied.

"Yes your Excellency." The kicked man stated.

My captors slowly began to walk towards me.

"Watch her legs." The kicked man spoke.

The stabbed man grabbed my arms painfully and held me still while the kicked man patted my body from my chest to my legs. I snarled at him as a sly smile crept across his tanned face.

"Now what a little angel she can be!?" he cried out as he stood, "She is not armed your highness."

"Good. Now what is your name angel?" the tyrant inquired kneeling down next to me.

"Is that really any of your concern?" I retorted.

"Well... No matter angel, I have no need for a name. Although, I have heard many things about a certain Phantess." He began, stopping as he saw my eyes fill with intrigued.

"Phantess?" I inquired.

"So I see you've heard of her?! Well, it is said, that she is a beautiful angel, fallen from heaven on broken wings; her voice of an angel's and her talents of Godly nature. She is as pure as fresh fallen snow although her fears and past troubles lie in her blood... red... eyes." The tyrant spoke.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, knowing the answer but feeling the urge to annoy my captors.

"Ahhh!!! I see the wit of this one is great." The tyrant chuckled, "She will make an excellent bride for my son."

"Bride?"

"Yes, miss Phantess. My son has been waiting for you." The tyrant slyly said, "Take her and clean her up. And make sure that she is well cared for."

With this, the two men helped me to my feet and began to cart me away.

"OH! And for heaven's sake!! Remove those binds." The tyrant bellowed.

"But your highness!" the stabbed man protested.

"She is dangerous." The kicked man continued.

"You know of what she can do." The stabbed man stated.

"Do as I command." He replied, "I do not believe she has anywhere else to go."

_That's what he thinks..._


	28. Chapter 28 Memories and Old Friends

**Hesitantly** the kicked man began to loosen my binds.

"If you try anything, you will suffer for it." The stabbed man said in a stern tone of voice.

He then nodded to a guard whom revealed a beautiful sword.

"MY SWORD!!" I cried as my binds were freed.

"It is a lovely weapon isn't it miss?" the sultan chuckled as he took the sword from the guard's hands.

"Yes it is... And it was given to me." I retorted, rubbing my reddened and throbbing wrists.

"I see... Well until you can be trusted, I shall keep it safe." He said slyly.

"Come on now." commanded the kicked man as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

I glared at him and he pulled his hand away from me at once. The stabbed man moved behind me after this motion and the kicked man lead the way.

"Here is your room Miss." The kicked man spoke, his tone much softer and humble, "Your new clothes will be provided for."

"And if anything is needed, please hesitate to ask." The stabbed man cried.

"I shall." I replied as they left me alone in a huge room.

As soon as I knew they were gone and that I was alone, I began to search through the room. It was very grand; a large bed in top-center of the room. A table by a fireplace, torches lining the walls, and beautiful tapestries were everywhere.

As I began to gently finger over a gold statue that was sitting on a bookshelf, I was met by a voice.

"Here are your clothes Miss." A craggily voice spoke.

I turned quickly to see a woman standing by my new bed. She looked to be in her late thirties and her red hair was down to her knees, grey streaks raced across it. Her face had a few wrinkles but still held her beauty and her eyes were a glorious green. A small pendant hung from her neck.

_That pendant..._

"Oh my God." I breathed as I walked towards her, "Adrianna?"

"Yes, how did you know my... Oh my heavens... Can it be?" she breathed, putting her hand on her chest, "Nicole?"

"Oh ANDRIANNA!" I cried as I hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe my eyes. Oh look at how you've grown." She smiled, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"How did you get here?" I inquired as she sat beside me on my bed.

"Well sweetheart, after that last party, I met a man... and I fell in love with him... The sultan... he is my husband... and now I live here..." She spoke, flashing a beautiful ring that was on her left hand.

"But what does your husband want with me?" I inquired.

"I have a son... Well he's not my son... But I treat him as such... And my husband has heard rumors of this Phantess... So he sent out his finest warriors to search for her and one of them received word of her docking on the coast of Egypt... So he sent a tribe of warriors to retrieve her... without success... They all were massacred..." she spoke.

"Who told him of where I... umm... she had docked?" I asked.

"He does not know... The man that had told one of his warriors concealed his identity... He did speak something about The Rain..."

The Rain...

"No... It can't be..." I breathed.

"Nicole... I know who you are now... I know about Phantess and my son..." Adrianna whispered.

"HE MURDERED MY FRIEND!!!" I cried out tears streaming down my pale face, "How could you love a murderer!?" I breathed.

"Nicole... I..." she began...

"My name is not Nicole any longer..." I softly barked, "My name is Phantess... Captain Phantess..."

"I see... I am... I am sorry." Adrianna breathed as she began to leave the room.

"Don't be." I replied, "You are not the one who _beat_ me, tried to _kill _me and _nearly _succeeded. You have nothing to be sorry for... _except_."

"Except what?" she inquired stopping in the doorway.

"Except letting _your_ husband, _kill_ my friend... Since you said that _you knew_ that **was** PHANTESS!" I said slyly feeling utter hatred.

"Phantess... I... I have no power over him." She breathed as she came and sat back down next to me.

"Yes you do..." I retorted.

"No I do not... I am just like you... A prisoner." She spoke, a tears slid down her rosy cheeks.

"Adrianna! What has happened to you?!" I cried out.

"What do you mean...?"

"You use to be so vibrant and free! NOT A CARE IN THE WORLD!! And now... Look at you... A prisoner... Bound to a man... Bound to a murderer." I spoke.

"SHHHhhhhHHhh!!" She breathed cupping her hand over my lips, "They guards mustn't hear of this."

She then silently crept towards the door and peaked outside... After a moment she then came back into the room, locking the door behind her.

"I can not stay here you know." I spoke.

"I know, but how will you escape? There is no water, no food, and no people within a hundred miles of here!" she breathed.

"I got here didn't I?" I replied slyly.

"I guess you did... but you mustn't leave yet. Please promise me this... that you will give my son a chance." She pleaded.

"But..."

_The Voice..._

"Promise me..." she begged.

As her eyes met mine, memories of the night when I left my dear Yuna and my beloved Sam flooded my mind.

"I... I shall..." I said my voice cracking and a silent tear streamed down my ghostly cheek.

"Phantess?"

"It is nothing... Please I am tired." I replied hastily.

"I see. Good night." She spoke as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

My body quivered as the haunting memories began to ensue. I tossed and turned in my new bed that night and an icy wind blew in my room. It brought dreams of Sam and Yuna as it blew across my quivering body. My heart raced and my throat swelled as I felt the pain that Sam and Yuna had suffered; the pain of my mother as she spoke her final words...

And now... the pain of my dear friend... My sweet Mockingbird...

The only comfort I felt that night was of these words...

_**The Voice:**__ My Fallen Angel... I am here..._


	29. Chapter 29 Good To See You

**I did not eat that night although I was terribly hungry and I went to bed early, shunning the horrid light of day. **That moonlight night in my fire-filled dreams, the voice was there. The deepness of this hypnotic tone sent shivers through my body as he spoke to me ever so softly. His touch became ever more vivid and I could feel the chill radiating off of his hands as the gently caressed my face.

_**Myself:** Who are you?_

_**The Voice:** I am the one whom you long for... The one who has been watching over you for so long... My sweet angel..._

_**Myself:** Why must I be tormented? I am a prisoner of my breath! I long to be with you!_

_**The Voice:** You soon shall be Mon ange... The music shall soon shut out all of the world's tortures and you shall only be with me..._

_**Myself:** To the music, I must abide..._

_**The Voice:** And with this I say Good-bye._

As I opened my eyes and remembered where I was and what had happened, I noticed a figure lurking in the corner of the room. My eyes began to adjust to the moonlight as the figure spoke.

"Phantess..."

The figure's voice was shockingly deep and filled my senses with the haunting memories of my fire-filled dreams and of _him_.

I could not help but shut my eyes as I clung onto to each word he spoke.

"We meet at last." The figure continued.

"That voice..." I breathed as I felt the presence unseen.

"Hello my angel." The figure cooed as he gently touched my hand.

"Can it be?" I breathed as he sat next to me in my bed, opening my eyes.

_Let it not be a dream... Please if there is a GOD! Let this not be but another torturous and vivid dream!_

"You are stunned I see... But yes Mon ange... It is I..." the figure breathed.

I then noticed the features of his face as the moonlight began to shine through one of the windows in the lavish bed room.

"It is you!!" I breathed as I saw those gorgeous sapphire eyes and that ebony hair.

He smiled at this and gently kissed my hand. I felt myself blush as his eyes began to dance in the moonlight; he kept the left side of his face hidden from me.

"How did you find me?" I asked as I ran my fingers gently across his muscular arm.

"I followed this voice... So longing it is... And here I am..." He smiled as held his hand in mine.

His icy touch lit the fire deep within my heart, sending my blood racing and my breath shortening and quickening. I felt my heart flutter within my bodice as he caressed my hand with his own.

"That voice?" I inquired, smiling slyly.

"Your voice." He replied, "Mon ange... Your angelic voice kept me going... After that day in the field, sighs and I saw how beautiful you were... I knew that life could not be lived without you." He whispered as he gently caressed my cheek with his cool hand.

"The same is what I feel..." I replied.

He then brought me close to him; I could feel his power radiating off of him as he kissed me ever so gently. I felt his icy lips turn into a fiery kiss; I began to melt within his embrace. As our lips parted, I heard a knock on my door.

"I must go..." he breathed as he got up and left me sitting on my bed.

"Take me with you." I whispered.

"The time shall come when I may, but that time has not come. Until the night Mon ange..." he called back as he disappeared out of the window, the sun rising over the horizon.

"I wait." I whispered as the door opened slowly.

Adrianna waltzed through the door with a black-cat in her arms.

"Good Morning Nicole... I mean Phantess..." She spoke as she stroked the beautiful cat that lay comfortably in her arms.

As she was about to speak the cat jumped from her arms and then jumped on the bed next to me. I hesitantly reached out and stroked the beautiful creature.

"It seems ol' Jack has taken a shine to you miss." Adrianna chirped.

"J...Ja...Jack?" I stammered as the purring creature looked up at me with eyes of emerald green.

"Yes... He's my son's cat... The lazy creature... By the by, breakfast is ready and my husband expects you to be there. He wishes to introduce my son to you..." Adrianna spoke as I stroked Jack's long ebony fur.

"I... I am not hungry." I replied.

"Nicole! Don't do this... I know you must be famished for you haven't eaten well in a day or so... What are you afraid of?" She inquired sitting next to me on my bed.

As these words floated past my ears, a reply came in song and I sang for what felt like the first time in years.

"_**Why does the light freeze me? **_

_**Why does the night tease me, with its promises of freedom? **_

_**Why am I a prisoner of my own song?**_

_**Longing for a place where I can belong. **_

_**That voice so longing and the music so sweet, like poison, they make me weak.**_

_**The daylight comes like a death's angel and here I am in such a tangle, longing to be free.**_

_**Longing to... be free."**_

Adrianna sat motionless, her eyes locked on me as I stood by the window, the bright light of the sun glaring down on me. I turned towards her when I heard her begin to breathe again to see a tear roll down her cheek from one of her emerald eyes.

"He was right..." She breathed as I stared deeply into her tearful eyes.

"Who? And about what?" I inquired.

"He did tell me you sang like an angel... I just couldn't grasp what he was trying to tell me..."

"Who? Who told you this?" I asked again walking towards her.

"Oh dear me. My husband will be yelling for me... Hurry down in a bit after you change! I shall see you soon!" She called as she rushed out the door, leaving Jack and I in the room alone.

His tail began to swish back and forth as he lay sunning himself in my bed.

"What a wonderful life you must have!' I chuckled as I stroked his fur, his green eyes never leaving my own.

As I sat in the sun with him, I heard voices coming from downstairs...

_Those voices..._


	30. Chapter 30 Disbelief

**I began to change my clothes as Adrianna had asked,** listening intently to the voices drifting up from beneath the door. I slipped off my boots, shirt, and vest before slipping a beautiful gown that had been laid out on my bed, on. I then slipped of my pants and folded them, my shirt, and my vest. I set them in a large dresser along with my flute and my extra supplies.

I walked out into the middle of the room and stood in front of one lone mirror that hung ominously in the corner of the room. I slowly walked towards it, hesitant of my own reflection. I finally gathered enough courage to look upon myself and was stunned by the person who was staring back at me.

I slowly reached out and touched the cool surface of the mirror for I could not believe my own reflection. The solace red eyes of a beauty marred from the world shone against skin white and pure as fresh fallen snow as they starred attentively into my soul. Her hair shimmered in the morning light and it gracefully curled at the ends and hung down to the middle of the beauties back.

The silky gown that this beauty wore was a ruby red, lined with gold satin, crisscrossed in the front and the sleeves flowed out elegantly. The dress flew down past her feet and flowed as she stepped closer towards the mirror. The beauty looked as if she were walking on air. A glimpse of her golden slippers was the only reference of her being earthbound.

"That can not be me!? Can it?" I breathed as the cool glass numbed my fingertips.

"It is." A deep voice replied.

Startled, I turned towards my door to see Adrianna standing with her husband, a smile coveted each face. As my eyes met the tyrant's and I saw the grin on his face, I felt utter disgust flitter throughout my bodice.

"My, don't you look lovely." Adrianna chirped.

"Indeed." added the tyrant as he wrapped a powerful arm around Adrianna's small waist.

_I could not speak and I did not wish too. Why waste air for a heartless murderer? Especially if he is to try and force me to wed a man I have never seen... the bastard... He has corrupted Adrianna's mind with this sickness that she calls 'Love"._

Love is something that I have never truly known and when I do taste its sweet intoxication, it turns bitter and is replaced by pain... by sorrow... by hatred...

"Well... Shall we go downstairs?" Adrianna inquired as she motioned for me.

I walked slowly towards her feeling the torturous symptoms of being powerless... of being caged...

"Well we aren't very talkative this morning!" the tyrant bellowed as I followed them out the door.

"Phantess, is there something wrong?" Adrianna asked as we walked down the stairs.

I did not answer as I took each step solemnly; Adrianna gently grabbed my arm and pulled me around towards her as we came to the bottom of the stairs. As my red eyes met hers, she understood.

"What is wrong pet?" the tyrant inquired as he gently grasped Adrianna's arm.

"Oh nothing." She replied, her face filling with guilt, "Phantess is just a bit nervous. She hasn't gotten used to this place yet.

_And I never want too..._

"Well... After she meets our son and they get to know one another, she shall feel right at home. Don't you agree angel?" the tyrant, Hilsham, chuckled.

As his eyes met mine, I felt a putrid stare fill my blood red eyes. This sent his chuckles fleeing and it replaced them with worry and... Fear.

He feared me... He had heard probably all of the stories about me... how I "murdered" this person and that person with daggers I made from scratch. At that very moment, I felt power surge through my veins as I waltzed through the dining hall.

"H...Have a seat Miss." Hilsham stammered.

"I will go fetch my son." spoke Adrianna as she walked down another hall.

Hilsham stood awkwardly at the end of the large table, keeping a close eye on me as I began to stare at the many paintings that hung along the walls.

"Dearest!" Adrianna called as she walked down the hall.

"What is wrong pet?" Hilsham inquired.

Pet... My father... used to call mother that... Oh Mum...

"Christian is not in his room! And the servants do not know where he is!" Adrianna fretted clasping her husband's hands.

"It will be fine now pet." Hilsham cooed, patting his wives hands, "Chase! Kerulen!"

As these words echoed throughout the room, my captors, the kicked man and the stabbed man raced towards the tyrant.

"Yes oh sire?" the stabbed man replied.

"Chase! You and Kerulen go and fetch my son! He has gone missing!" Hilsham bellowed.

"Yes oh powerful Hilsham." Chase replied as he and Kerulen dashed down the hall towards the exit.

In all the confusion, Hilsham and Adrianna's attentions left me.

My opportunity...

I quietly snuck towards a door that I assumed was the entrance towards the garden.

"Oh what are we to do?" Adrianna spoke as I crept out the door and gently shut it behind me.

"Oh Miss Phantess?" I heard Hilsham say before their voices faded away.

I then stepped out of my cage into a utopia. A small stream sang in the sunlight as the whinnying of horses floated in the flower-scented breeze. As I walked along the small stream, gently running my fingertips along the tops of wild flowers, I came upon a beautiful creature.

A beautiful black stallion stood majestically by a tower in the middle of the flower filled garden. I walked slowly towards it, feeling the power radiating off of its breath.

"Hello beauty." I spoke softly as I stroked the stallion's neck.

It whinnied softly and then began to walk towards a figure that was standing in the shade of the tower.

"Hello Phantess." The figure spoke, its voice deep.

My whole body quivered under the depth of the figure's hypnotic tone.

_Like poison, I could not help but give in to the toxic qualities of the voice that called to me._


	31. Chapter 31 Dreams That Pain

**As I stood in the shadow of the magnificent stallion,** I felt the horses' body quiver under the power of the voice.

"I see you have met a friend of mine." The figure chuckled.

As if on cue the stallion began to walk towards the figure; it stopped only once to look back at me before walking into the shadow of the tower. I felt the stare of this figure cut right through my bodice and stare straight into my soul.

I slowly began to walk towards him as I heard my name flutter about in the flower scented breeze and as I came upon this figure, I felt _his _longing voice become stronger and more deafening.

I stopped, hesitant of the figure that lurked in the shadows as his voice began to call to me once more.

"_Phantess... Do not fear what you can not see."_

I felt as though I was in a trance, like the power of this figures voice was my every breath and every step. I felt a cool hand grasp my quivering hand as the figure pulled me deeper into the shadows. The figure then pulled me close to him; I felt his heart beat in time with my own.

_I was powerless... and the scaring thing was... I liked it..._

"We meet again." The figure whispered, his hot breath tickling my cheek.

"Can it be? You are the son of whom they speak?" I inquired as I felt his cool touch surround my body.

He was about to speak when I heard voices floating, menacingly on the breeze.

"I must leave now." the figure whispered as he released me and disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait!" I breathed as I heard Adrianna's foot steps become louder and closer.

"There you are! We have been searching everywhere for you!" she cried as she dashed towards me.

I did not turn to her although I could feel her presence. I but stared off longingly into the shadows, waiting for the voice and the figure to return.

"Phantess, what is wrong? My you look awfully pale... Well you always were pale, but you seem a bit shaken. Is everything all right?" Adrianna inquired as she gently touched my shoulder.

Seeing no response, she gently took my shoulders and led me inside. I could not protest nor could I breathe but just a moment before I felt the wind steal it from me.

As we entered the cool air of the dining room, I saw the tyrant, Hilsham, dash towards us.

"YOU FOUND HER!" he cried out.

"Yes..." Adrianna replied, her voice soft as she held my shoulder gently.

"What has happened dearest?" Hilsham asked, confusion raced across his soulless eyes.

"I... I am not sure... perhaps Phantess needs rest for now. She isn't feeling well." Adrianna spoke as she began to lead me to the stairs.

Hilsham hesitantly agreed to this and soon I was back in my room, lying on my bed. My mind raced as thoughts of the mysterious figures flooded into my mind.

Who was he? Was it him? OH! If only Adrianna came just but a moment later... If only...

I lay down in the chilling sunlight and slipped off into an ominous dream.

That dream, so vivid and so lucid that I felt as though I was torn away from the harsh realities of the world and sent to heaven.

"You fear him... You fear the one they speak of. You grow cold... You do not wish what is to come." The figure spoke softly as he held my hand in his own

"My blood has grown cold although the inferno of heat radiates in the air and I only fear of losing you." I replied as I felt his icy hands meet my own.

"I will always be here Mon ange... You need not fear." He spoke, his sapphire eyes shining with concern.

"I... I do not wish to meet him... I fear if I do that..." I said shakily.

"That you will fall in love with him." The figure finished.

I looked up solemnly into his sapphire eyes as he gently caressed my face with his icy fingertips... Those eyes were filled with an odd look of joy and of sorrow... I had never seen such eyes.

"You need not fear what you can not see... You need not fear him." He spoke softly, pushing a lock of hair back behind my ear.

"I do not fear what I can not see... I fear of..." I replied.

"You fear of the pain..." he finished.

I could not reply for my lungs had now refused to take in breath as he gently wiped away a tear that was rolling slowly down my cheek.

"Promise me Mon ange... That you will be brave through this..." he spoke.

"What? Promise to try and love him?" I inquired as I gently took his hand in my own, my eyes flooding with confusion, "I love you."

"You love what you can not have. Now rest Mon ange... Rest." He replied as he slowly faded away into an inferno of pain, misery, and despair... An inferno of loneliness...

I awoke in the early morn; the sun was just peaking over the horizon as I sat up from my bed and cupped my head in my hands. My head throbbed with thoughts and pain as my heart ached and cried in sorrow and loneliness.

_It was just a dream... it was just a dream... He would never do that... he would NEVER say THOSE THINGS! Why? Oh God Why am I to be put through such torment?! _

"I promise..." I breathed as the sunlight poured into my bed room, revealing a figure sitting in the far corner of my room, next to the ominous mirror.

"Promises?" I heard a gentle voice coo as I pulled the bed sheets slowly off of my weary body.

As my feet touched the cool floor, I felt the heart beat of another as the figure began to walk towards me.

_Do not fear what you can not see... I shall keep my promise... I shall keep my promise..._


	32. Chapter 32 It Is Him

"**Who... Who are you?" I inquired, my whole body quivering from the icy chill of the figure's eminent presence.**

"I am..." the figure began but stopped as Adrianna dash through the door.

"OH HEAVENS!!!" she shrieked as she saw the figure standing on the other side of the room, "CHRISTIAN! What in God's name are you doing in here?!"

"Christian?" I inquired as the figure began to step into the light.

"NO!!" Adrianna cried as she pushed him back into the shadows, "You know better child. You know how your father would feel if you didn't do this for him."

"But mother, why on earth must I?" the figure protested.

"Please Christian..." Adrianna pleaded, holding out an object that was blurred by the darkness.

"Deep sighs Yes Mother." Christian replied as he took the small object from his mother and slipped it on his face.

_What could it be?_

I felt curiosity slip over my fear and I soon began to feel myself creep towards Adrianna. After a moment or two she finally stood aside, gasping to find me standing only but a foot or so away from her.

"Nicole, I mean Phantess; I would like to introduce you to my son, Christian Estler." She spoke, but I did not hear her words.

I became entranced by the man standing next to her whose eyes were of sapphire and skin as pale as moonlight. His hair was black as the starless night sky and he wore a white porcelain mask that covered just the left side of his face.

_The side, he had kept hidden from me... From the day we... first... met... It **is **him..._

"Phantess?" Adrianna inquired as she our eyes locked on each other.

I could not reply to her inquisitions if I even tried too for I was too far gone inside the cool depths of the sapphire eyes. I could hear my heart begin to race and my breath begin to shorten and almost disappear. My entire body began to quiver once more as he slowly reached out and grasped my hand, bowing slightly.

"We meet at last." He spoke, his voice sending chills down my spine.

My eyes never left his as he slowly released my hand and as I was about to correct him, he smirked...

_Our** first** meeting aye? I see...giggles Well, hopefully it will not be the last..._

"Shall we?" he asked as he slowly reached for my hand once more.

Adrianna had an utterly confused look on her usually plain and simple expression. As Christian and I walked, hand in hand out of the room and Hilsham passed us on the staircase, I heard him begin to speak with his wife.

"Was that...?" Hilsham began, confusion echoed throughout his usually gruff voice.

"I do not know... I am alas for words my dear..." Adrianna spoke as if she had just watched a miracle happen.

"It is as if..." Hilsham said his voice filling with intrigue.

"They have both met each other before." The both finished.

I felt a sense of freedom in the cool morning air as he and I walked out into the misty garden.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked my voice soft as the morning breeze.

"It was not time yet..." he replied calmly, a smirk coveted his expression.

_Time..._

"Why were you in the field that day?" I inquired as we came to a cool shady spot near the tower and sat down together.

The smirk on his pale face faded away quickly and was left with pain and sorrow. The joy drained from his sapphire eyes, leaving them empty, only to be filled with misery... A misery I knew to well...

"I... I am so sorry." I spoke, my voice cracking as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Oh Mon ange, do not cry." He pleaded as he wiped a tear from my cool cheek, "please do not cry."

I bowed my head away from his concern filled eyes, I could not bear to look up into those sapphire eyes and see the pain I had caused.

"In time Mon ange, you shall know everything." He cooed as he gently pushed a lock of hair from my eyes.

"I have one question for you though." He spoke, "How did I ever end up with an angel like you?"

At this, I looked up into his sapphire eyes which now gleamed with joy; the pain and misery slowly faded away into nothing. I felt myself begin to blush and the guilt ridden tears stop flowing.

"That my dear sir, you soon shall know in good time." I replied, feeling a sly smile creep across my blushing expression.

"I can not believe it." He breathed as he gently held me in his arms.

"Believe what?" I inquired as I ran my fingertips down one of his arms.

"That God would have ever let go of something so perfect." He replied.

"You speak of what you think you see. An angel is not who I am." I replied sorrow fluttering in my racing heart.

"What do you think you are? A monster?" he inquired.

"What else do I have? All my life this is what I was told I was by everyone around me!" I breathed.

"She didn't call you that." He replied softly.

I looked deeply into his sapphire eyes now, trying to figure out how in the hell did he know these things with no success.

"How do you...?" I began.

He gently put a finger to my lips, stopping my speech.

"How do you think I ended up in that field?" he inquired slyly.

I stared in utter shock as he gently ran his cool fingertips on my shoulder. I felt the cool breeze hold its breath as my mind raced with thoughts of the past. My heart began to slow its beats and my breath nearly ceased as my lungs froze, stunned by the realizations that were forming in the dark abyss of my mind.

_He knows..._


	33. Chapter 33 The Voice Returns

**Later that night...**

The diner was quiet when we entered together, hand in hand and heart in heart. Silence deafened my ears as I ate the food that had been placed in front of my blurred eyes for nothing was clear now...

_He knows of so much that I have yet to grasp! In those eyes of sapphire, he keeps his secrets clasped..._

The food was eaten, the breaths were taken, and the stares of utter confusion were cast before I found myself in my room. He lay by my side that night and I lay in his arms. My dreams were strange and filled with riddles that only he could answer. Torment was hidden in my distempered sleep.

Of my dreams was an angel, a child who spoke of things that would trouble my mind and fill it with thoughts of things I would dare not speak of. The only comfort that night I felt was of Christian's arms as I lay in them.

The child was of a very young age and yet spoke of things that were beyond her years. Golden hair and blue eyes were of the child and a smile of heaven's white clouds coveted her face.

The child spoke...

_Oh moonlight does thou death not fear?_

_For hence doth this I see the vile sun rise?_

_When thou's end is near?_

_For the angelic stars steal thy prize._

_O nay God and stars and death of life!_

_Shall this tormented day turn to soothing night?_

_Or shall fountains red pour from thy knife,_

_When love is a battle no man can fight?_

_Not of death's temptations do I see,_

_Nor of life's blessings do I grasp._

_But death's angel hath come to me,_

_And freedoms in love do my quivering hands clasp._

_Oh comets strife! Oh welcomed night!_

_This battle of love, I shall not fight._

And as she spoke those final words, she drove a dagger into her heart. Stopping her breath and ceasing her heart's frantic beats. I watched in horror as the young child fell to the blood stained earth. I slowly knelt down beside her and wept till my tears turned to blood.

I woke terrified out of my wits to find myself alone in my bed, and the sun slowly rising over the balcony outside of my room. A warm breeze rustled the curtains by the balcony as I stood from my bed. I walked towards the door to my balcony to find it opened and occupied.

"Christian?" I breathed as I stepped into the blinding morning sun.

"Oh Mon ange did I wake you?" he inquired as he saw my dazed state.

"No you did not." I replied my voice wavering.

"What has happened?" he asked as I leaned onto the balcony rim my hands quivering.

"It is nothing... just dreams..." I replied trying to pull what sense of sanity I had left and put it to use.

"Nicole... This has been happening to often." He said his voice full of concern.

"And how would you know of this?" I replied my voice sly as a smile began to appear.

"Is that rhetorical? Or is an answer required?" he spoke smiling as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

I could not help but smile as I felt the warmth from his embrace flow through my bodice and the pain and terror of my haunting dreams slowly fade away to be sealed inside a foreboding memory.

"Let us go out today and leave this prison for a while." Christian said after a moment.

"Where shall we go? Adrianna told me that it is a hundred miles to the shoreline and a hundred miles to a nearest town." I spoke.

"Well, my mother does not get out much and believes what my father tells her." Christian replied, chuckling a bit.

"I can believe that. Oh Adrianna, how much she has changed." I breathed.

"You know my mother?" Christian inquired as we sat down together on a small bench on the balcony.

"Yes. She has been friend with my mother for quite some time. I met her on... my first birthday." I spoke my voice breaking.

"Oh my... She was there? At that birthday party?" Christian inquired, shocked coveted his sapphire eyes which gleamed through his white mask.

"Yes... What shock is this to you? What do you know of this?" I inquired as he began to stare off into the sunrise.

"I did not know that she was there... When that happened." He spoke, is voice soft yet deep.

"Who told you of this?" I inquired feeling as though my entire life was being told for the entire world to know.

He bowed his head away from mine as I tried to get answers, he would not give me, from his sapphire eyes. He turned away from me, hiding the mask, hiding his eyes.

"I believe the phrase "in due time" is the correct answer." I spoke smiling a bit and gently laying my hand upon his shoulder, "She told you, no?"

"Who told me of what?" he inquired.

"Melissa... She told you what you have been speaking of... She did talk quite a bit anyways... It was only a matter of time I suppose and..." I continued but was stopped.

He gently placed a finger on my lips silencing them so that my eyes may become lost within his own and as the world slipped away, I heard the voice call to me once again.

"_You need not speak my angel for you talk only of what you know and you soon shall speak of what you feel and see. Leave all thoughts and all perceptions behind and go with him... Stop time... Save him and in this you may even save yourself."_

At this, I felt the warm morning breeze turn cold and it seemed as if the sun paused for a moment before continuing to rise up above the horizon and bring garish light to the barn land.

"Come with me." I heard the voice coo as Christian reached out and grasped my hand in his own.

_Stop time... Save him and in this you may even save yourself..._


	34. Chapter 34 Kisses May Save

**I took his hand and walked from that balcony in an odd sort of daydream,** feeling as though I were about to jump from a misty cliff and fall aimlessly into the unknown. Step by step and breath by breath, I walked beside him as we made our venture from this place. As I stepped into the garish light of the early morning, I felt the mystery that surrounded Christian covet the sun's warm rays as the drove into my skin like bee's stingers.

"CHRISTIAN!! Where on earth are you headed?!" Adrianna screamed as we walked down the pathway towards the horses that stood in the garden.

Christian did not speak nor acknowledge her presence; he only turned to me and gave me a mischievous smirk; his eyes glimmered in the morning sun light the fresh augmented dew that lay lazily upon the flowers and grasses.

"CHRISTIAN!!! CHRISTIAN!!!" Adrianna called as he helped me onto the beautiful stallion I had met earlier.

"CHRISTIAN ESTLER!!!" Adrianna screamed as Christian mounted a white mare.

With a smirk and a glance towards the horizon, we were gone. Adrianna's futile cries faded away as we rode off into the heat of the morning sun. Neither of us spoke and we needed not to for our thoughts floated into each others.

"_Do mine eyes deceive me? _

_Can this be? _

_Is this that man of mystery?_

_Is this the man of Darkness and Song?_

_Can this be where I belong?"_

My heart sang this to the sun daring it as we rode daring closer towards it. Christian seemed to hear my heart and I heard the voice reply to it.

"_Your eyes do deceive but thy heart is true._

_I am the man whose been searching for you._

_The mystery is in you too._

_I am the one of Darkness and Song._

_This is where we both belong."_

We rode all day long, stopping once by a small market to fetch water and rest the horses.

As we rode on, seeming as if were riding to our deaths, into the inferno that lay upon the blistering sun, a sound my ears had not heard in what seemed as an eternity, floated on the heated breeze. The sun began to set over the sand dunes as this my mind tried to decipher where I had heard this sound.

As we neared this melodious and eerily familiar sound, I could hear the screeching of gulls as they dove in their suicidal missions into the sea for food.

_That sound..._

My heart sang as I realized where we were headed towards...

_The sea..._

Oh I did not realize how many memories can suddenly flood into ones mind at the same time. Memories that lay hidden in the abyss inside my mind flew in all directions. Of Melissa and of the late Captain, of the crew and of the final days I spent with them and my favorite memory was of when Melissa was a drunken mess. This thought brought a small flicker of a smile onto my lost expression.

The sound of waves clashing violently with the rocky land sent my flesh quivering. I began to smell the fresh salt air as we neared the coastline and I joyously began to feel the mist that came off of the pounding waves as they collided into the shoreline.

_I am home..._

As our horses' hoof beats lessened and soon ceased, I jumped from my horse and stood on the wonderful sand. OH! How wonderful it felt to be rid of that cage and to taste to beauteous sea air, to feel the icy mist that floats from the waves caress my skin, to hear the waves as they call, as they beckon you with each crash... to be free.

"He was right." I spoke under my breath, hoping my words were not audible and had been drowned out by the crashing of waves upon the sand.

But my hopes were wrong... as usual... I don't even know why I even hope for anything anymore... It seems every time I do, the opposite happens, the damn opposite of my pleas occurs. Why I bother even thinking about anymore?

Although those hopes were not truly crushed like the sand against the waves, it was more of an indirect crushing for Christian did not ask, "Who was right?" like I expected...

_Questions, questions, bloody questions! Like people can not just leave things alone._

Instead he dismounted from his horse and walked up behind me, gently wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt his cool touch against my dampened skin and felt his thoughts flow into mine.

"_He was right." His mind echoed._

"_How do you know this?" I inquired._

"No need in trying to save me Mon ange, for you already have." He breathed his hot breath sending the mist that had formed water droplets upon my cheek, fleeing.

I turned to him at this, tears welling into my blood red eyes. I tried to speak although no words flew from my parted lips. He smiled at this and gently placed a warm fingertip against my lips, closing them.

"Let me save you." He whispered his eyes shining like the moonlight that was now glittering like diamonds across the sea.

"You can not save me." I breathed as his lips came dangerously close to mine.

A kiss may be just a kiss, but that kiss saved me for but a moment and in that moment, I felt the only sense of ever being safe in my entire existence. I had never dared of ever feeling that I would be fine, that no one would harm me for every time this feeling ever began to show its existence it was immediately beaten down by pain and misery... by death.

Oh God, the sea is a place of many memories and this one is one of the many that will locked away in the swirling abyss that is centered in my devious and misunderstood mind.

As our lips parted and I felt the warm touch of his fingertips that gently slid down my arms, there was a hint of fear in the calming sea breeze and a soft, barely audible voice spoke,

"_An angel's love can save the world, if it does not end it first."_


	35. Chapter 35 Pain Doth Follow

**The moon seemed to cry as the wind blew even stronger**. The few clouds that hung silently in the night sky began to grow and turn black. The filled with anger and anguish. The pained wind fought against them and with a final blow, the wind tore open the charcoal clouds. The clouds did bleed and hence the rain did fall.

_A storm doth brew..._

As I stood by Christian's side lost within the howling wind as it cried out in pain and feeling a few icy raindrops slid down my fingertips, I could here shouts floating on the solemn breeze.

Without a word I dashed to my horse and hopped upon it.

"Christian!" I cried as I began to race off.

After an eerily quiet moment, Christian was racing by my side. He did not speak for his eyes asked the questions. In but a moment he understood everything and we were racing back towards the cage.

_These clouds doth bleed,_

_The brooding rain doth need._

_It lusts for pain,_

_It cries out my name._

_That voice calls to me._

We rode for about an hour as fast as we could; we did not take the path we had come on for the voice did beckon me elsewhere. The rain pained my skin as it fell in it suicidal attacks and the wind directed the attacks. First they attacked my hands until they were red, burning and sore. Then they went for my arms; the wind ripped my sleeves off of my gown so that the rain may attack.

The icy pain of the falling rain was near unbearable. It felt as though thousands of daggers were diving into my flesh and so incessant it was. I felt warm blood trickle down my bare arms as the rain turned to hail and began to dive bomb even harder upon my skin.

_This is no ordinary storm and in this barren desert of all places... It seems as if... Oh no... The rain... The Voice... Christian... it makes no sense... It can not be... I did think wrong... And now the punishment is given._

The night did seem to tick away so slowly and the sun would have been such a blessing if it ever did rise... and it didn't.

My body was stinging in utter agony as the tone of the voice became deafening. I slowed my exhausted horse and fell from him. I felt so light as my body hit the ground, no pain did I feel. I only felt the agony of the cries that now flooded my weary mind.

"Mon Ange!" Christian cried as he jumped from his horse and knelt by my side, "Oh God."

His eyes began to fill with tears as he saw the blood sliding down my frail arms. He held up one of my burning hands and held it in his own.

"Christian." I breathed as an explosion echoed through the stormy night.

The wind howled and the hail pelted against the ground as the cries of dying souls melted within the rolling thunder. Christian's eyes averted from me and gazed at the inferno that was taking place behind us.

"We must go." I spoke as I painfully rose from the sand.

"What is happening?" Christian inquired as he helped me to my feet.

"A war..." I replied as he and I began to walk towards the blaze

We walked towards the burning building, Christian right at my side, watching my every move. I walked as if in a trance.

_Is this my punishment? His pain!! His family's death? _

My mind screamed this as I looked down at a charred slab of granite to see Adrianna lying unconscious; a note was grasped in her frail hands.

"MOTHER!!!" Christian cried as he saw his mother's frail body lying under the charred granite.

I knelt beside him as he fell to his knees next to her. My eyes were fixed on this little piece of parchment and slowly I reached and took it from her cool hands. Christian's sorrowful eyes were now fixed upon me as I stood and read the note.

It held:

**You choose to love and yet you pained and I wait within the rain.**

**The Rain**

"What does it say?" Christian inquired as he walked towards me.

"I shouldn't have let this happen. Oh this is all my fault." I spoke as I fell to my knees from fatigue and pain.

"What are you talking about?" he breathed as he knelt beside me.

"I am the one he was looking for. I am the reasons your parents are dead. I shouldn't have left the ship." I wept as I fell into his arms.

"Oh Mon ange! This is not your fault." He argued.

"An Angel's kiss may save!

By with it follows pain.

Like the pounding waves,

The Voice does call my name." I sang tears streamed from my red eyes.

"What do you...?" he began but stopped as he heard his mother's deep sighs.

"You can't save me." I breathed, "But you can save her."

"No my angel. Don't say these things." He pleaded his tears falling like the rain and hail around us.

_The rain follows me,_

_For the storm am I._

_It kills my love,_

_And echoes my cry._

_An Angel's love_

_Saves that's true._

_But the war it begins,_

_We kill all of you._

That solemn melody did float around in chaos and it brought tears to my pained eyes.

"Nicole, this isn't your fault. You didn't kill anyone." He spoke as he caressed my cheek with his fingertips.

I could not reply to his solemn pleas; the only words that passed my burning lips were "I love you."

With this, Christian bent his head and began to sob.

"Now go to her." I ordered as the hail began to melt and turn to icy rain once more.

"But..."

"GO!"

His eyes, filled with pain, began to release their tears once more.

"I love you too." He breathed as he left my side and went to his mother.

He then turned back to look upon where I lay and saw that I was gone.

_I truly was gone..._


	36. Chapter 36 Cavaliere

**I began to run blindly into the freezing rain;** I could hear loud thuds coming up behind me as I the icy rain sliced my bare skin.

"It's you." I breathed as I recognized the sound that was fast approaching.

I began to slow my pace as Christian's black stallion raced towards me. As I stroked it muzzle and stood behind him, shielding my body from the fierce rain, I noticed a small bag that hung on his saddle. I opened it slowly and gasped as I saw its contents.

_My flute! And my clothes..._ the only thing that was missing was my black mask from the carnival. As I searched for it in the small bag, I found an object that never in my wildest dreams would I ever think of holding in my own hands...

"Christian's white mask..." I breathed as I fingered over the mysterious porcelain mask.

As I flipped it over, I noticed a small object of some sort, wrapped in cloth, lying in the mask. The wind began to gust insanely almost knocking the mask out of my hands.

_It must wait... It must wait till this storm is finished... if it ever does..._

I hesitantly climbed upon the stallion's back...

_Would Christian care?_

I did not have but a second to ponder this before I felt my body take action and soon the stallion's powerful muscles were hard at work as he raced blindly through the icy rain. He was like one of Cupid's arrows as he raced through the stormy night seeming as if he wasn't even bound to the earth for there was no resistance on his body from the wind or rain.

The sun did not rise as we raced off blindly into the unknown. I had no sense of direction or of anything else; I only felt each stride of the stallion as he pushed and pushed himself to near exhaustion and beyond. I felt his heart racing and sent mine as well... Within these thoughts Christian's face, his mask, and the voice were circling in the hurricane within my mind. My vision became blurred as I believe a glimmer of sunlight flittered over the horizon.

_Where are we?_

I felt the stallion continue to push himself as he raced down the sand dunes and into a small city I believe. He began to slow himself to a slow canter before finally coming to a halt in front of a small shop. I slipped off of my new stallion, which I had decided to call Cavaliere which is Italian for knight, and began to slowly walk towards a young woman who was staring intently at me with her solace brown eyes. Her black hair flowing past her slender shoulders and her skin was tan as the desert sand. She wore a black dress and a hood that covered most of her face.

"Excuse me." I inquired, "Can you tell me where I am?"

She stared at me intensely before calling to someone within her home I deduced.

"نجلت, زائرة غريبة هنا!" she cried.

_She doesn't understand me... I believe is she is speaking Arabic... Perhaps... So this must mean... I am... in Egypt..._

As soon as these thoughts swarmed into my mind, a man of about forty stepped out from the tarp doorway. His eyes were as brown as the young woman's and his face was almost consumed by a jet black beard. He wore a brown turban and his tan shirt and brown pants were dotted with holes.

"يكون هذا الواحدة?" he inquires as he stares at me warily, seeming as if he is sizing me up.

"نعم أب. هو يتكلّم لغة أنا لا أفهم." She replies.

"أنا أرى." He speaks acting as if she has told him everything about me.

"What language do you speak?" he bellows after a moment.

"English sir." I reply hesitantly.

"Ah an English woman, well I bid you welcome. You seem lost." He spoke as he whispered something to his daughter I believe.

"يذهب يجلب هذا إمرأة شراب." He whispered.

"نعم أب." She replied before dashing off into their home.

"Yes, I am a bit lost," I spoke, "Do you know of where I am sir?"

"Oh yes miss, you are in the exotic land of Egypt." He replied as I thought he might.

_Wonderful! BLOODY PERFECT! I'm in a country that I know nothing of except from what I've read and I can't understand the language. _

In the midst of my thoughts I notice that the young woman that I met earlier is now holding out a cup of water.

"Why thank you." I reply as I hesitantly take the cup from her slender hands.

I drank every drop of that delicious water; never had it tasted so good.

"Might I ask where I might be able to rest my horse?" I spoke after I drank the last drop.

"Ah yes... He is a beautiful Arabian stallion no? Well I think he will do just fine in the stable behind our home Miss." He spoke, his ragged face bending with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you." I reply, "I have but one more question."

"Please do go ahead miss." He said.

"Do you know of a place I might be able to stay? Just for the night?" I inquired.

"Why yes Miss. You may stay right here in our humble home. If it is not a problem... My daughter would love company, right Akira?" he spoke motioning for his daughter.

"Ah... yes." She replied, her voice soft and barely audible.

"If it is not any trouble, I would be honored to stay for a night." I spoke, bowing slightly.

"Excellent. Akira, please go make ready our home. Miss, shall I escort you and your magnificent horse to the stable."

"Oh yes please. My name sir is..." I began but was interrupted.

"Your name is Phantess no?" he inquired as he led the way around his stone-and-mud-plastered house.

"Yes... How did you...?" I inquired.

"You are well known Miss Phantess. That is one of the reasons why this street is now deserted... Have you noticed?" he spoke.

"No. I did not..." I replied as he opened a small stable door.

"Here you are Miss. He shall be well cared for." He spoke, his face cheerful.

"I thank thee." I replied as he led the way back to his home.

As I began to leave the stable, Cavaliere began to whinny and stomp about in his stable. As I walked back towards him, he turned and grabbed the small bag that was still on his saddle. Shocked, I took it from his mouth and stroked his mane.

"Thank you my tavares." I breathed before turning and walking towards the house where I would spend the night.

The sun shone and seemed to smile with a hint of intrigue as I entered the small home and it seemed to pear in after me as I shut the tarp door, shutting out the light.


	37. Chapter 37 Akira's Words

**I walked hesitantly into this odd abode.** The sand slowly faded away, being replaced by stone and torches lined the stone walls. A tapestry hung between each torch and a few pots, vases, statues sat neatly on a shelf on one side of the room.

"أب ماذا سوفت أنا أتمّت?" Akira spoke.

"هو فنتسّ عظيمة أنت تعرف... علمته لغزنا ... جعلت ه إحساس ترحيب. هو قوّيّة..." her father replied.

"نعم أب... أنا سوفت..." Akira smiled as she turned towards me.

The look on her face sent chills down my spine...

_That look... The one that... Melissa... Used to give me... Oh God..._

She walked towards me slowly, bowed and said, "We welcome you Miss Phantess."

English?! She can speak English?! So PERFECTLY?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

"I thank you." I reply as she leads me to a small bedroom down the hallway.

"Here's is the room in which you may stay. I am sorry that it is not as lavish as you are accustomed too." She spoke.

"It... It is perfect. Thank you." I reply.

_She speaks so fluently... I do wonder... Why did she not speak to me earlier? Well no matter... _

"My father has suggested that if you are to stay here, that I should teach you the language." She continued.

"That would be lovely." I replied, smiling a bit.

_She seems about my age... And she is going to teach me her LANGUAGE! She may prove to be useful company... even a friend..._

"I shall pre-pare your food." She spoke.

She then bowed slightly before leaving me alone in this small, odd room. It was about 10ft by 8ft and had one bed, a table, a shelf lined with: books, statues, and vases. There was a small rug in the center of the room and a beautiful tapestry on the wall next to two torches. I walked across the small room for a small glint of a shiny object caught my eye. As I walked towards one of the small shelves, the object of interest began to glimmer like the stars do out on the open ocean.

I picked up this small object, and held it up near one of the torches.

"That is Goddess Diana..." a soft voice spoke.

Startled, I nearly dropped the beautiful statue that I held so lightly in my pale hands. Regaining my composure, I set the small statue back it its place on the shelf and turned towards the source of the voice to find Akira

"In the Roman's mythological views, **Diana** is the virgin goddess of the hunt. Born with her twin brother, Apollo, on the island of Delos, Diana is the daughter of Jupiter and Latona. She is the perpetually virginal huntress goddess, mainly associated with wild animals and woodlands; also known as the sacred moon goddess, supplanting Luna. She is an emblem of chastity! Oak groves are especially sacred to her and she is praised in the poetry books on the shelf for her strength, athletic grace, beauty and hunting skill. In practice she made up a trinity with two other Roman deities: Egeria the water nymph, her servant and assistant midwife; and Virbius, the woodland god. In her etymology, "Diana" is simply "the Goddess." She continued, fingering over a tapestry that hung by the door.

"You know a great deal about her, no?" I inquire.

"You could say that." She replied grinning slightly, "That statue is priceless, made from pure gold."

"I am sorry... I almost dropped it... She is very beautiful." I reply a bit embarrassed.

"No need to apologize Miss Phantess and yes she is... You and Dianna are very similar." She said.

"Really now?" I inquired.

"Yes... And the stories I've heard seem to be true." She continues.

"Stories? What have you heard?" I inquired as I return my gaze back to the small statue.

"So many questions! Do forgive me but I must go finish with our food. We shall continue this conversation after supper perhaps?" she spoke before dashing out the doorway.

And so, I was left alone in the small room staring blankly at the gorgeous statue of the Goddess Diana and pondering over why Akira was evading almost every question I threw at her.

_What does she know?_

I fingered over a few of the books that sat solemnly on the shelf beneath the statue of Diana and soon found myself lying in the small, yet cozy bed, and absorbing all the facts about this land and of Diana of course in a few of the books. The torches that lined the walls seemed to sigh as I turned each page and with each sigh they sparkled a bit, sending the shadows in the small room dancing with fear as they evaded each blast of light. After an hour or so, my body hungered for more of hidden knowledge that lay hidden within the pages of the books that lay on the shelf. I ran my fingers down the row of books until I came upon one of interest. I came upon a small book with an interesting symbol on the cover. I ran my nimble and pale fingers over the symbol and brushed a bit of the dust off of it before opening it. I flipped through the book once or twice for I noticed something odd about it.

_Blank? The pages are blank?_

"That is a يومية... Or I believe as the French and English call them, Diaries? It is a book that you can write down your secrets or anything you want to remember. My mother left it for me." Akira spoke.

Her voice startled me and lifted me from my daydream. I turned to see her smiling face.

"I told you the stories were true... I have always been told that your thirst what you do not know is unsustainable." She continued.

I stared deeply into her brown eyes, searching for the source of how in the hell she knew these things.

"Who has told you these things?" I inquire, becoming wary.

"A young man with blue eyes I believe... His name was..." she began.

"Christian." I breathed finishing her sentence.

"Yes... I see you know him... He left though about a day or two ago... He told me that if I were to ever see a girl that fit your description down to the black horse that I was to take her in and help her in any means necessary." She babbled.

"He did?" I inquire.

"Yes... Oh no... I have said too much I believe. Curses. Well it is time for supper." She spoke, putting her hand on her chest.

I smiled and walked with her to the door.

"Here is your يومية." I said.

She smiled at my attempt to learn her language and said, "I never write in it. You may have it if you wish... Call it a... present... from a friend." She spoke, pausing on that word.

That one word that I never spoke. That word that sent my heart to a stand still. She paused on it so as it to let it sink in before she finished her blow.

_Present..._


	38. Chapter 38 Poison's Do More Than Kill

"**Miss Phantess? What is wrong?"** Akira inquired as I stared into the blank pages of the book I held in my now shaking hands.

"It... is... nothing..." I stammered as I shut the book and sat it gently on the small bed, "I... I thank you."

"Maybe we should go and eat now; perhaps our conversation will be much less hostile afterward." Akira spoke as she walked from the small room.

_Perhaps we should... Perhaps things will be told over this dinner. _

"Father?!" Akira called, "Everything is ready!"

"Excellent Akira!" her father boomed as he waltzed in from another room, "Miss Phantess?! Have you everything in your room?"

"Yes sir." I reply.

"Please Miss, you may call me..." he began but stopped.

"FATHER!" Akira barked, "Please do help me with the food."

"Oh yes Akira!" he replies as he dashes off behind Akira into a nearby room.

I stood confused for a moment before seating myself.

_How odd they are... Akira is hiding something... I can taste it for it is like the sand, gritty and hot... What could it be? She met Christian... She knows about me, or at least what she has heard, but if he told her anything... OH, BLAST IT! I must know!_

Pondering over what action I should take, my opportunity arrived as if on cue.

"Here are the drinks!" Akira spoke hastily as she set them down on the table before dashing off again.

_I could use it... NO! I shouldn't! Yet, these people are hiding things from me... I must do it... If I do not... Who knows what could happen!_

I silently reached into one of the small pockets in my dress and revealed a small vile that I had taken from the ship. The late captain called it, "The Eradicate" for it intoxicates the drinker to the point of delirium and if not diluted properly, death. In this state, they are helpless and the questions I ask will be answered.

I took the small vile, containing the red liquid, and opened the cap hesitantly. Slowly and carefully, I dripped exactly one drop in my hosts' drinks before quickly closing the cap and slipping it back into my dress pocket. As the vile fell into the soft pocket, I heard a small clang; I crept along the side of my pocket with my fingertips and came upon a small item. Hesitantly, I began to bring it up from the depths of my pocket. As my hand reached the top of my pocket, Akira's father entered the room. I quickly released the object, hearing a small cling as it settled into the bottom of my pocket.

"I see you have seated yourself. Excellent, the food is coming." Akira's father bellowed.

Akira came in on cue, carrying a steaming platter of food. She set it down on the table slowly, before setting a plate in front of three of the four chairs.

"Here you are Miss." She cooed before bowing slightly and retiring to her seat by her father.

Looking at the plate before me, I began to examine the food. A few of the foods were unfamiliar but some I knew of and had eaten before. Awkwardly, I took a fork from my left and plunged it into a piece of meat. Unsure of what it was, I held it in front of me for a moment until Akira piped up and said.

"Oh do forgive me Miss; I have forgotten you have not eaten crocodile meat before."

"Crocodile?" I inquire as I looked at her with unsure eyes.

"Yes Miss, it is good. Please do try some." Akira's father chuckled.

I hesitantly brought the odd looking meat to my lips but paused as I watched Akira and her father begin to gulp down their drinks. Looking back at the meat held in front of my pale lips and then averting my gaze back to my hosts, I set the fork-full of meat back down on my plate.

How can I trust them? I don't even trust myself any longer. Look what I have done! Look what I am FORCED TO DO!

"Miss? Is something wrong? You have not touched your food." Akira spoke dizzily.

The look in her eyes before she fell semi-unconscious on the table brought pain from my heart into my throat, I chocked on it.

_Those eyes... They seem as if they are not hers. They gleam with the remnants of... her. OH HOW COULD I!! WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME HERE!?! _

Akira's father had the oddest look on his face as his head fell to the table. I acted quickly and slowly walked over to Akira.

"I am sorry, but this must be done." I whispered, "AKIRA!"

"Y...Yes?" she whispered, her eyes lazily looking upon my pale face.

I sat her up against the back of the chair so that her face never left my sight.

"Tell me what you know about me." I spoke, feeling my eyes flush with pain and anxiety.

Akira spoke softly as she forcefully told me what she knew. I sat motionless listening intently to the details of what she was told. I became entranced as she spoke in great vivid, detail of my life before the fire. I felt goose bumps covet my body sending my heart in a frantic race as she spoke of the death of my mother.

"Who told you all of this?" I inquired as she began to trail off.

She opened here eyes more alertly this time and locked them right onto my own. Her voice was layered as she spoke, sending my whole body into a frantic shock. I tried to detach from her over-powering and possessed gaze yet I could not. I was immobilized, feeling as though her stare was of cobra venom.

"You may run Nicole, you may flee from pain, but you can never escape the pouring rain. You fear, you cry, you fall in vain, you even run from the sound of your name. You can't hide from him though you try; he is the tears in your eyes. He is the rain that falls to the earth from the blackened sky. Your heart is the clouds and your tears are the rain and he is the one that calls your name."

"What are you talking about?" I breathe as her eyes fill with the shine of Melissa's.

"Run." She breathes before falling into convulsions upon the rocky floor.


	39. Chapter 39 Disappear

**I watched in horror as Akira violently thrashed about on the floor.** Her eyes bulged and her throat swelled as she choked and sputtered about on the rocky floor. She rolled over on her side and blood dripped from her lips as her frantic heart slowed its beats and her lungs refused to take in the arid air.

_She is allergic to the liquid for a drop of the substance would kill a small baby but not a young woman... Oh God... Forgive me..._

I felt absolutely helpless as Akira's body began to stiffen and soon cease movement. All my thoughts revolved around what I had done to Akira and her after ceased to exist for the moment.

"What have I done?" I breathed as Akira's father began to waken.

My red eyes drifted over towards the drowsy father as he began to stir.

_Run... Run... Run..._

This word echoed throughout my mind, sending shivers down my spine, and my body obeyed. I dashed to the small bedroom in which I had left my things and I took them quickly. Searching over the room to make sure I left nothing, I heard soft murmurs coming from within the other room.

_I must hurry..._

I dashed out of the bedroom, through the dining room in which Akira's body lay motionless and her father beginning to stir. I paused only a moment to stare back at the room in which death flittered about like gulls around a sea port before continuing to the stable for Cavaliere.

He was stamping about in the sandy pen as I approached, he acted as if he sensed urgency and that something has happened.

"Come on tavares, we must leave at once." I breathed as I strapped the small bag back on his saddle and led him from the stable.

I heard shouts from within Akira's house and I acted quickly.

"I must hide my face." I breathed as I searched through the small bag, "My black mask is gone... but..."

I slowly reached down and held up Christian's beautiful mask in the sun's foreboding light.

"I don't think he would mind, do you tavares?" I inquired as I slipped the small mask onto the left side of my face.

Cavaliere nickered as I climbed onto his back and set him in a trot as we entered the small city streets. Regaining my composure, I climbed off of Cavaliere and bartered with one of the shopkeeper's. Returning to my horse I slipped on a shroud that covered my head from the sun's rays and helped to conceal my face from the harsh world. It was ebony and it accented Christian's white mask and my red eyes. I then slipped a change of clothes into the small bag on Cavaliere's saddle.

_I will change when I come to a resting spot._

The people of this small city starred curiously as I rode by. They spoke to each other in their native tongue hoping and praying that I couldn't understand them... but I did...

I did learn about Akira's language rather quickly after I read through a few of her books. My mother had always said that I was an extremely fast learner and she was right... I suppose.

As I rode along, I began to hear that small clink coming from my pocket. I rode for about an hour pondering over the small sound before feeling the effects of the burning sun. Becoming fatigued, I saw up ahead what appeared to be small inn of some sort for weary travelers. I stopped my horse there, paid a small fee for entry, and checked in for the rest of the day and night.

As I was led to my room by an elderly woman who was very kind; she did not fear me as did all the other people that were staying in the main room of this small rest-stop.

"Here is your room Miss Phantess." She spoke smiling as she moved back a piece of tarp.

"Thank you..." I spoke a bit shocked.

_Everyone knows me... How?_

She stood for a moment in the doorway before walking off to yell at a few trouble makers near the entrance. I smiled as I heard the old woman's shouts; Even though she was speaking in her language, I understood her perfectly which shocked me.

"You meddlers! Keep out of this place! Miss Phantess is staying here! Do you want her to come out here?! Now Leave!"

When she spoke of my name, it sent my usually solemn face into a fit of smiles.

_They fear me? What a surprise..._

I unpacked a few of my things, going through my pocket to search for the mysterious clinking sound to reveal a small... locket. It was in the shape of a heart and it was made of pure silver. It had small initials carved on it...

_**N. C. **... Peculiar..._

I tried to open it yet could not; discouragement did not come so I slipped it around my neck and hooked it in the back. It was the perfect length and it was so light, it felt as though there was nothing hanging on my neck but the dry air.

I then changed into the clothes that I had bartered for. They were nice clothes, black as ebony and very comfortable. They were extremely cool as well, unlike the dress that I was wearing. I slipped on the shirt which fit perfectly; it was sleeve-less and fit snuggly against my pale skin. I then put on the pants which puffed out a bit; they fit perfectly against my hips. I then slipped on the baggy shirt which was to protect me from the harsh sandstorms. The doing the same with the baggy pants as well.

Finally, I slipped on the shoes. I had a pair of sandals and a pair of boots. I debated over which pair for a few moments, looking them over before deciding to go with the boots; the sandals weren't as sturdy. I packed away all of my older clothes and set the bag down beside the straw bed.

"You look nice." I heard a voice coo.


	40. Chapter 40 A Night's Rest

**I spun around to find the old woman standing in the doorway,** her long silver hair flowing like spider's silk down past her waist. She looked to be in her sixties but her eyes told me that she was about in her forties...

_Stress ages people._

Her deep brown eyes shining with wisdom and her wrinkled face showing her life's experience. Her dress was a bit old, it had a few patches here and there; it was a sandy color, had long flowing sleeves, and fell down past her ankles nearly caressing the floor with its satin lining.

"Forgive me for intruding Miss." The old woman spoke bowing slightly.

"It is fine... You just startled me a bit... No harm done." I replied as I sat down on my straw bed.

"Well, I came to make sure that everything is in order, I had to chase off a few trouble makers a moment ago." She said.

"Yes, I heard." I replied watching her eyes begin to glimmer a bit.

"You know of our language already?" she inquired.

I smiled a bit for an answer and she smiled in return.

"The stories are true I see. You are infamous Miss Phantess, which is how I knew your name." the old woman spoke slyly.

"Infamous? So that is why you used my name as a threat." I laughed.

"Why yes Miss, it does keep the trouble makers away from here, although one of them kept insisting he must see you." She ranted on.

"Who?" I inquired my stare cutting through her silver hair.

"Oh just a young boy... Probably has confused you for another Miss. It happens." She ranted on.

"I see." I replied, averting my gaze down towards the floor.

"Well Miss please do rest and if you need anything, please let me know. Diner will be brought to you at 5:00." She spoke softly.

"Thank you." I said my voice extremely soft, "OH MADAME!"

"Yes Miss?"

"I did not catch your name." I said.

"Oh please do forgive me Miss. My name is Dian... Dian Harrington... That is my maiden name. My husband died a while ago after the birth of our twin daughters."

"Twin daughters?"

"Yes... One is to be wed soon." She spoke.

"What of the other?" I inquire.

"Oh, she disappeared after her fathers death about a year or two ago. God I hope she is safe." The old woman said.

"What of her name?"

"Her name is Melissa... She should be around fourteen years of age now." the woman replied sitting down in a chair next to the tarp doorway.

That name sent chills down my spine...

"Melissa?" I inquire shaking.

"Yes."

"Miss, may I ask, what is your married name?" I sat motionless daring not to breathe as the old woman began to speak.

"Oh dear me! Please do forgive, I do get off the subject... My married name Miss was Grasmere." She replied smiling a bit.

I fell backwards onto the straw bed, startling the old woman.

"MISS?! MISS?! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!" she cried as she came over to the side of the bed.

"Miss Harrington, I knew your daughter." I reply after sitting up, the old woman sitting next to me.

"You _knew _her?" she inquired.

"Yes, I did. Miss, I am afraid I have some things to tell you."

I then began to tell the old woman of how I met her daughter and what had happened along the way. I then sadly told her of her daughter's death.

"So... She is really gone now?" she asked me, tears streaming down her wrinkled face.

"I'm afraid so... I am sorry..." I reply placing a gentle hand upon the old woman's frail shoulders.

"OH, DO NOT BE SORRY! It was not your fault...Well, at least now I know she is safe and... happy. Thank you Miss Phantess." Miss Harrington said, dabbing her cheeks with her sleeves.

"I just hope for the best."

"As do I." she replied as she stood and walked silently towards the door.

She then turned to me, wiping away another tear.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She smiled an old wise smile before bowing and leaving me alone in the small room.

"You're welcome." I breathe.

Her presence left a strangely warm and comforting feeling in the room, sending me into a content state. Feeling the affects of the sun's heat, I lie back onto the straw bed and fell into a light sleep. Before completely dozing off, I made sure a dagger was within reach... No more surprises and no more taking unnecessary chances.

My dreams were filled with Melissa's cries, Akira's death, and Ms. Harrington's tears. I could feel the tears that Ms. Harrington shed turn warm and red like the blood that dripped from Melissa's wound and Akira's lips. I awoke in a cold sweat, the darkness of the room closing in around me. I sighed and sat up, welcoming the coolness of the night air. My stomach ached with hunger as I stood from the warm straw bed and I gathered my things and went in search of food.

With my bag on my back, I silently crept from my room. I entered the main room to find a few old men gambling and drinking; my presence silenced them immediately. At this, a minute sense of power wafted in the cool night air. I felt a smirk begin to reveal itself upon my weary expression, sending shivers down one of the drunken men's spine.

I walked up to the counter in which a man stood, wiping out a glass before setting it upon a shelf.

"Excuse me," I begin, "Do you know of some food I perhaps could obtain?"

My voice was soft and polite yet sharp with the fear I had bestowed upon the drunkards.

"Good Evening, Milady." The man behind the counter replied as he set down another cleaned glass before picking up another dirty one.

The man's voice chilled my blood with its gruff and hate-filled tone.

"Oh God... It's you." I breathe as the man turns around, setting a glass cup down right in front of me.


	41. Chapter 41 Concealment

"**Well, Miss Phantess... I didn't think I'd find you here..." he continued.**

"You... You are... Akira's father..." I stammered, my legs quivering wit fear.

"You know chuckles, you really shouldn't be here..." he spoke, slamming a glass mug down in front of me, "You could get into trouble."

His breath was lamented with alcohol and his eyes were brimming with bitter hate. He stares menacingly at me, seeing the fear flood into my red eyes.

"So this is the great Phantess? A fearful child!" he bellowed, silencing the drunkards, "Why she hasn't even got the nerve to stick around after she murders an innocent person!"

The drunkards begin to whisper to each other their alcohol lamented breath. I can hear their wispy snickers and chuckles as they turn to glare at me with their mischievous eyes.

"Murder aye?" one of the drunken men questioned as he and four others began to circle me.

"Well Miss, aren't you going to say something?" Akira's father chuckles as he walks towards me, parting to group of circling drunks.

"Why yes. Yes I am." I retorted, smiling.

My smile so sly sent the drunkards smiles fleeing.

"And what is it then, before I kill you." Akira's father demanded breaking a glass bottle and holding a piece of broken glass in front of me.

"What's your name?" I inquired."

"Well seeing as how we were never properly introduced, it is... Wait... why do you ask?" he paused.

"I just want to know what to carve on your gravestone." I replied smiling.

He growls and jumps towards me, I grab one of the drunks and push him into the path. They both topple to the floor. One of the other drunks comes at me with fists flying; I grab his hand as he thrusts it towards me. I see the fear gleam into his eyes as I smile and tighten my grasp on his fist. I feel it begin to crumble in my grasp as he falls to the floor in agony.

The other three drunks stand awkwardly in a fighting stance about five feet away from. I stare and they stare. They look at each other as if they were saying

_Drunk one-"No you go first."_

_Drunk two-"No you I insist."_

_Drunk one-"But why me?"_

_Drunk three-"Well it is not me. I'm not going first."_

_Drunks one and two-"Coward."_

_Drunk three-"At least I'll be a live coward."_

I chuckle slightly as the looks on their faces grow even more hesitant and fearful. I then hear an odd sound coming from behind me. Instinctively I spin around and nearly miss a blow of a glass bottle aimed for the back of my head.

"Tsk. Tsk. I'm quite ashamed sir.chuckles I thought I was the one that was supposed to be cowardly." I snickered.

"Damn you... You murderer." He growled as he begins to circle me and I him.

"I didn't murder your daughter sir." I replied watching him very closely.

"AHHH! YOU DIDN'T THEN?! Then who did?" he inquires his fist dripping with blood as he clenches tighter onto the piece of glass.

I stare at him and I feel the rage within me subside. I slowly bow my head and speak in a soft almost submissive voice that was barely audible to everyone around me.

"Akira's death was accidental, unlike my whole life and my journey here. If you wish to kill me sir then slit my throat. You will do the world a favor."

I stand motionless, my hair, hanging in front of my face, shielding it, moves as my breathe flows through it. I can hear Akira's father standing a few feet from me, awestruck. I can hear his heart racing and his breath heavy and full of confusion.

After a moment, I hear the piece of glass he clutched in his bleeding hand clink on the floor. I slowly raise my head, my red eyes unflinching, showing no emotion. I feel a sly smile curl at the corners of my pale lips. The other drunkards had fled, I now noticed, and it was but Akira's father and I left in the dim room.

"You... You deceiver!" Akira's father cried as I slowly walk towards him.

My smirk reflecting in my red eyes which gleamed with the memories of my past.

"I deceived you not, sir. I merely gave you the opportunity to rid me from this corrupt world. Chuckles I find it rather puzzling and yet so amusing." I chuckled, running my fingertips along the wooden edge of the countertop.

"And what do you find so amusing?" Akira's father inquires his breathe fast and mixing within his speech.

"Why everyone fears and despises me yet when they have the chance to rid me from this world, they do not. Why am I to be treated this way and not have the chance to be taken away from this pain?!" I cried, my breath wispy, as I clasp a piece of glass in my slender fingertips before griping it tightly in the palm of my hand, breaking it into small fragments.

I drop the fragments of the glass and turn back to Akira's father whom is standing fear racked in the middle of the room.

"What did I ever do to this world that makes everyone so full of hatred?" I inquired as his back hits the wall.

I can feel his breath move the few stray hairs that lingered about near my eyes and I come ever closer to him.

"Introductions mean nothing sir for you will have nothing to tell of me." I whispered in his ear before grabbing a dagger from my pocket and slicing into his abdomen.

"Her death ends with you as well as your name I will never know." I breathed as his limp body fell to the floor, a blood pool forming beneath him.

With the bloody dagger in my shockingly steady hand, I walked towards the counter, grabbed a rag and cleaned the blood from my weapon.

"You have not killed like this before, have you Miss?" a voice inquired.


	42. Chapter 42 A New Slate

"**I have not killed to do what, Ms. Dian Harrington?" I replied as I turn towards the old woman.**

"You have not killed to conceal, have you?" she asked walking towards me holding up a bag.

"Not to conceal." I spoke slowly taking the bag from her nimble hands.

"You have killed before though. I can see it in your eyes. Fear... That is why you have killed before, no?" she continued, scraping the shards of glass into a small basket, "For such a steady hand only appears when death becomes morally right in the eyes of the killer."

"Fear has driven me to such, does it not to all?" I replied gently running my fingertips along the sharp edge of my dagger.

"I suppose so." She spoke continuing to rake off the shards of broken glass into her basket.

I was about to speak when she said,

"His death was coming and in this, you can not be held for it."

"What do you mean by this?" I inquired, confused.

"You are free to go Miss... I am not going to report this little incident. If anyone asks what happened, the alcohol can explain." She continued, a sly smile forming at the curve of her lips.

"Thank you." I breathed as I began to leave this death filled place, "Why?"

Ms. Harrington turned to me, her eyes glimmering with memories as she spoke.

"Because, Great Phantess, God has plans for you, though he believe in him or not and it is not my place to interfere. Besides, you remind me of my daughters."

A tear fell from her old cheek and a smile swept across her face as I turned and left that place.

"Be safe and may you fulfill God's plan." I heard her whisper as I ran out into the cool night air, never looking back.

I have now killed to conceal, I have taken a life not out of fear of my life, but for the concealment of who am I am becoming. I did not quite understand what Ms. Harrington meant by "God's plans." I have pretty much given up on him.

After all that I have gone through, I have lost all faith in God. My mother always told me to pray to him for guidance and that he would answer... My mother is dead... and I've stopped praying.

The cool night air filled my lungs so serenely giving me new strength as I quickly crept towards Cavaliere whom was stamping about his stall.

"I see you haven't slept my friend. We must be quick." I breathed as I fasten my bag to his saddle and lead him from his stable.

The sound of Cavaliere's hooves as the pounded on the sand match the beating of my burdened heart. Thoughts flowed unusually slowly through my mind as the pounding of Cavaliere's hooves became a part of my being.

"_Why did I kill him? What drove me to do so? I gave him the opportunity to strike and he did not. So why did I kill him? Was he going to be a threat to me? He was no different than the other men who were present. Oh, why did I do it?!"_

That's when the answer hit me like the sun's harsh rays as they drove away the cool air of night.

_My father... It was because he acted as my father did. Though he did not harm Akira, from what I had seen, he had a... threatening sense about him. That's what drove me to end him... my father..._

I didn't know where I was headed and I didn't care. I just wanted to get away, to leave that small place with the burdens it had bestowed upon me. After about an hour after sunrise, the desert heat became near unbearable; Cavaliere's steady breathing became irregular and shallow and I knew we must find shade and water. We rode only a few minutes more before we came upon a seemingly small city that was bustling with movement and excitement.

I slowed Cavaliere to a canter as we entered the busy streets.

"Welcome Miss to Cairo!" a man near the entrance to the city shouted in Arabic.

Cairo? Perfect. A large city where I may rest and not be as easily found and Christian's mask should help aid in my attempts for seclusion.

I felt a smirk tug at the sides of my lips as I rode atop Cavaliere above the crowd of people that had no clue who I was. As I rode by, I overheard a group of men talking of job offerings at a local excavation site near the pyramids. After hearing this I shouted in Arabic to one of the men.

"Do you know of where the pyramids are? I seem to be a lost."

"Sure Miss. They are located near Giza, a city not far from here. I believe it is due northwest from here." He replied.

"Thank you." I called as I set Cavaliere in a canter and make my way through the city towards Giza and... the pyramids.

I rode for about half an hour in the direction the man told me of and sure enough, I came upon Giza. As I entered the even busier city, I first saw the large monuments as they towered in the background of the glorious city.

I felt a sense of excitement and discovery as I began to near the magnificent monuments. The site of them sent chills riveting down my spine.

Maybe this could be a place of learning and understanding.

I rode up to one of the men whom stood guard and inquired of how I may get a job as a worker. He pointed towards a man whom was standing with a map in his hands and I spoke with him.

After a few minutes of negotiating and him asking me questions and I spitting the answers out in rapid succession, I received an astonished look and a job helping him with his research on the many pyramids that towered over the desert landscape. No physical labor if I did not wish.

The man, whose name was Dr. Hazier, seemed extremely impressed and intrigued by the knowledge I contained, and the greatest part of this was... He had no earthly idea who I was.

_A clean slate, a new start, and time to live and explore; what more could a girl like me ask for?_


	43. Chapter 43 Another Page, A New Dream

**I spent those next years gaining trust while learning about the wonderful pyramids and keeping my new slate flawless. **No one ever called me Phantess; they never knew that name even existed. I was always Miss Nicole or Miss Demira. Everyone I spoke to was always very polite and no one ever once question about the mask I wore or why my eyes were red or why my skin was so pale. They accepted me.

**I was accepted.**

"Mrs. Rose! Oh Mrs. Rose!" Jacqueline, one of the young ladies whom were listening to the story, calls, "Has Nicole finally found happiness?"

I smile and grab a rose from one of the vases on the table next to me and gently place it in the mysterious book before shutting it.

"It seems as if she has." I reply with a smile.

"But Mrs. Rose!" Abigail pipes in, "What of Christian? What has happened to him?"

"Yes! Please do tell! And what of Sam and dear little Yuna? Where are they?" Delia inquires.

"Hush now girls!" Ms. Grasmere shouts silencing the young ladies, "Ms. Rose knows just as much as you do so you will have to wait as she will."

Ms. Grasmere extends her for the book, winking as she took it from my quivering hands. I stand and leave the room with Ms. Grasmere as they young ladies stare longingly after us. Their chatter ensues as I shut the door behind me.

"So dearie, what do you think of this book so far?" Ms. Grasmere inquires, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Where do I begin?" I sigh as I fell on to one of the couches in the living room.

"Well let's start with your question from earlier." She smiles.

"The one of the symbol?" I inquire sitting up.

"Yes. I believe you can try and answer it know." She speaks her nimble fingers gracefully handing me the mystifying book.

"Well, the N must stand for Nicole..." I begin running my fingertips over the symbol, "But the C... It could mean for Christian or for Sam's last name, Clark."

"Yes... It could very well..." she grins.

"I have one more question." I begin.

She smiles and nods her head as a signal for me to continue.

"How did my father come into possession of this book?" I inquires, holding my breath for the answer.

Ms. Grasmere smiles and speaks,

"Rose, have you been thinking of the characters in the story?"

I nod my head slightly.

"Well, think of them now. Think of Each character and all the details that fall with them."

I nod again and shut my eyes, envisioning each character.

"Think of Nicole and her life. Think of how brave she was." Ms. Grasmere begins, "Think of Christian and all his mystery, how his sapphire eyes glittered in the moonlight and how his mask kept hidden a secret from the world. Think of why he was there with Nicole."

I nod my head as she continues, soaking up each connection she makes.

"Think of Sam... Really think of him. Think of his crystal-blue eyes and how he was described. Think of how he shared Nicole's first kiss." She continues.

"Yes." I say, "Sam seems so familiar."

I open one of my eyes to see Ms. Grasmere's eyes shine.

_She knows something... I swear she does..._

"Well dearie, you think about all of this. I shall go tell the girls what time to be here tomorrow." She speaks before leaving me with so many thoughts that my head was swimming.

I watch the chattering girls walk in pairs out of my door and into the cool winter air. The gust of snow-filled wind fills my lungs with a sense of awaiting answers to my many questions and long forgotten and well hidden secrets of the past.

Ms. Grasmere smiles at me before following the many girls out the door, shutting it behind her.

I plop back down on the couch and fall into and uneasy doze, waking nauseated and disoriented. I sit up to find my husband sitting across the room watching me, his eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"What are you doing up dear?" I inquire as I sit up.

"Couldn't sleep. Not without you." He replies as he walks towards me and sits next to me on the couch.

I fell into his arms as the nauseated feeling began to set in once more.

"What's wrong love? You look pale and your cheeks are flushed." He states his voice full of concern as he places a warm hand on my cheek.

"It's nothing, a cold perhaps, nothing more." I reply as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it is from the stress you have been put under of late love. You should rest." He coos wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I wish I could... I wish I could..." I sigh as my eyes avert to the fire that burns brightly across the room.

I did not hear his reply for I fell into a daze of sorts and felt myself drift into the oddest dream I ever could remember. In it was a beautiful woman whose hair was long and white, her eyes of ruby red.

"Nicole?" I breathe but she doesn't hear.

She looks directly at me and runs right through me.

She was running, running from flames that bit at her dress and dried her throat.

"SAM! SAM! coughs heavily CHRISTAIN!" she cried tripping and falling to the earth.

Suddenly it flashes to Christian who is fighting Sam, their swords locked and then slashing about. Flames danced around them as the room in which they were in began to fill with smoke and screams could be heard from upstairs as glass was shattering.

"Oh my God." I breathed as I saw Nicole leap into the flames towards Christian and Sam.

Drawing her sword, she parted them and as she began to reason with them, it seems, an explosion occurred knocking them from the platform.

Sam fell into the flames and Nicole dove in after him.

"You must cough escape." She told him as she led him to safety.

Another explosion occurred and this time Christian was the victim. Nicole began to turn and run to him, but Sam grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Don't do it Nicole. Don't kill yourself." Sam cried tears welling in his blue eyes.

Nicole did not reply... She only stared deeply at him, her eyes pleading.

"Take care of yourself." Same spoke, "I love you."

As soon as he spoke those words, a tear fell to the earth from one of Nicole's ruby eyes. She then turned and darted back into the fiery pit. Sam was about to jump in after her when a part of the rafters fell where Nicole and Christian were.

Sam fell to the earth from the explosion that occurred due to this. He staggered to his feet and it flashed back to where Nicole and Christian stood.

They were locked in each others arms, tears streaming from Nicole's eyes. Another beam from the rafters fell upon them and they could not be seen any longer.

Sam stood by the flames horror struck...

I awoke in a cold sweat, my throat dry and sore; the smell of smoke lingered in my breath.

Such a dream as this, that seemed so real, can frighten anyone of out their mind.


	44. Chapter 44 Not Forgotten

**That morning, I wake to the chattering of young girls as they file into my home.**

"Is it time all ready?" I yawn as I sit up in a daze.

"Yes dearie!" cheerfully calls Ms. Grasmere as she ushers the horde of young girls into the study room.

I yawn once more before kicking off the quilt, which my husband must have laid over me, and letting my feet touch the cool floor. The cool winter air wakes me as it nips at my skin and I quickly dash to my bedroom to change. I toss my gown to the floor and call for Ms. Grasmere to come and help with my corset.

She begins to lace my corset when she notices my quivering hands.

"Dearie? Are you all right? You seem a bit shaken." Ms. Grasmere asks in a concerned motherly tone.

"I'm fine... Do not fret... Just chilled..." I reply halfway lying.

Indeed I am chilled but that is not the true reason why my hands are quivering. Strangely, I do not know exactly why my hands were quivering and why I feel so nauseated. But, these matters did not stay lingering in my thoughts for long. Soon, I found myself opening the mysterious book and reading once more.

**Sam 1848-1850**

It has been around four years since I last saw Nicole... sighs I can not forget her though. I see her every night in my dreams and hear her angelic voice as she sings a soft sweet song... I can still envision her ruby red eyes, her long flowing hair like spider's silk glistening with dew, and her slow graceful movements.

One thing I remember the most about Nicole was her smile... Her wondrous smile, brimming with beauty and innocence yet tangled and stained with the pain of her past. Her smile can wash away every doubt and replace it with hope... Hope that there is some good in this life and yet... Her smile can tear you apart; fill you with agonizing despair and tormenting fear. It can chill your blood, stop you heart, and make the most horrifying creature bow in submission.

Just one smile, one flash of her red eyes, and you know exactly how she feels and what she means but does not say.

How I wish I could have stopped her from leaving me that night; I wish I could have stopped her and saved her from her fears, protect her from all that threatened her, and wash away her pain. Nicole may have gone but her memory is still quite alive... literally... She left me that night with a little piece of her... A small fragile fox named Yuna... I have taken great care of that fox and I always will till Nicole returns for her... When she returns to me...

The small creature has grown since that day, stretching her fragile legs and sunning by the window which has become her permanent spot. Every day she musters up enough strength to climb up on the window sill and wait her for her savior and friend to return and every night she climbs back down and lays in her bed, ears cocked, listening for the silent sound of her master's footsteps.

I really shouldn't say master... Nicole didn't think of herself as that... She was Yuna's friend... Her family... They lived together in respect of one another... Pulling courage from each other to live another day... God how Yuna misses her...

I can still hear Nicole's solemn song that she sang the night she departed from here...

"_I'll never forget, the first day we met. Time did fly and now I do cry, as I say... Goodbye..."_

Time has passed... A great deal of time... I am eighteen now and I intend to leave tonight to explore the world... As Nicole had dreamed one day she would... Who's to say I might run into her! What a miracle that would be.

"Come on Yuna!" I cooed grabbing my bag from my desk.

The small fox dashed towards me and accompanied me down the stairs into the kitchen and out the door. It was the dead of night in the late winter and the air was cool and fresh as it filled my lungs. I could see Yuna's breath as she jogged along beside me.

I had to leave a note on my bed for my mother so she would not worry. I could not bear to tell her goodbye for her solemn tears and smile would force me to stay.

I began my journey by heading through the woods. Passing the tree where I first encountered my beloved Nicole and even peering about, hoping to find her hiding. Though it was useless of me to do so... I knew deep down that she was continents away by now. Living a new life of sorts and discovering all matters of things...

If I wished to find her, I knew I would have to ask around and so I came across a ship, the Moon's Eye. I paid my fee and found myself sailing away to Italy. On the trip there, I heard a few of the sailors, whom were quite drunk, speak of their captain whom fought courageously and saved them from warriors. They spoke of their captain as fearless and quite beautiful.

"Who was this captain?" I inquired.

"Why she be Phantess." The sailor replied.

"Phantess?"

"Yes, the late captain whom found her gave her that suiting nickname." He continued.

"WHITE AS A GHOST WAS SHE." Another added.

"YES! And eyes of blood." The first sailor spoke.

They both held their glasses up in the air and the second sailor spoke,

"Long live her where ever she be."

"And may her sails be filled with the strongest of winds." The first sailor added before clanging their rum glasses together and gulping down the contents.

"Was this Phantess young?"

"Aye. She looked to be about twelve when she came aboard." The first sailor, whose name was Mr. Kristian, replied.

"When did she leave?" I inquired.

"Oh, about a year after we found. Close to a year." He replied.

"It has been awhile since I have spoken with her, God bless her." The second sailor spoke, "She left me in charge with this ship... I am James."

"Can you take me to where she last landed?" I inquired my heart racing.

"I... I... suppose so. Why lad?" he inquired.

As I was about to speak he said.

"You know her... Don't you laddie?"

"Yes."

He nodded his head and soon we were on a course straight for Africa.

_God, let me find her... Let her be all right._


	45. Chapter 45 Searching

**A few weeks later, the ship arrived on the same port as to which my sweet Nicole had landed on. I gathered a few provisions and began my journey inland.**

"WAIT LADDIE!" a voice cried.

I turn to see James, the ship's captain riding up on an elegant white mare.

"You might want this lad; the desert is a harsh place to pass through, especially on foot."

"How _did_ Miss Phantess travel?" I inquired, curious as to hear my beloved traveled through this same place.

"Why I believe Miss Phantess traveled on foot lad." He replied eyeing me.

"Then I shall do the same." I retort walking away.

"NO LAD! YOU CAN'T! You might as well commit suicide if you go on foot." He cried cutting me off with the mare.

"Then I suppose Phantess is... dead?" I stammered.

"No. No laddie... She's alive. Captain Phantess was to strong, to determined, to be murdered by such a thing as heat and sand..."

I look off into the desert as he dismounts from the mare.

"If you want to find her lad, I advise you to ride. From what I've heard, she is in Cairo, but truth be told, I don't think she's in that city. No... There are too many people and not enough knowledge to be gained..." he began.

"So where do you believe she is?" I inquired, losing my patience.

"Near the pyramids of Giza." He replied.

"Giza?" I inquire, cocking an eye brow.

"Aye, Giza." He smiled.

"Thank you." I replied climbing onto the mare and riding off into the deserts of Egypt.

About an hour into my journey, the heat of the sun became near unbearable. My mare was panting profusely and I knew we had to find shade and water soon. I kept urging my horse on and on till her breaking point and beyond it. She was drained of her strength and yet kept pushing and pushing on. I knew this passion would soon drain so I tried to slow her down to give her time to rest and recuperate a bit of her strength.

But each time I would stop her, she would rear up on her back legs and whiny, facing towards the north, towards the unknown. And without warning she would race off again in that direction. After a few rounds of this, I let her keep going. She acted as if she knew where she was heading. No, she did know where she was going, I could sense it. I could sense that she knew my mission and what needed to be done and she delivered, she saved me.

Before I knew what had been done, we arrived at a crumbling palace, near a rivulet. My mare slowed down as we arrived and trotted to a tower that stood ominously in the center of a garden. Vines hung eerily from the towers windows, giving the whole area an ancient feeling as if it had not been inhabited in centuries.

"Where are we?" I breathed as I dismounted from my guide and savior.

She nickered and walked towards the tower, pausing to check to see if I followed. She led me to the doorway and began to paw at it. I stared into her eyes which seemed to be screaming open this door, go inside!

I slowly reach for the large handle and pulled slightly; it made a squeaking sound and rattled slightly. I pulled much harder this time and the door creaked open; its hinges yowling in rusted agony as they bent to the intensity of my strength.

Light poured inside the hallway that was revealed and a few bats flittered from within and flew outside to land in the trees. I turn back to come face to face with the mare, she was breathing very steadily now and her eyes seemed to be gleaming with memories of this place. I caressed her dainty muzzle and bid my goodbyes before entering obscurity and leaving radiance.

The mare stood outside of the doorway, deterring my escape and yet guarding me from any outside attacks, as if there were to be any. Though my mind kept telling me to return to the light, I pressed on into the darkness.

The mare seemed to know of this place, and from what I have deduced, Nicole would have had to have stopped here and rested, perhaps in this very tower. So through the foreboding darkness, I walked. The cool drafts of air shrieked in the darkness as the past me. Anxiety clawed at my heart, trying to deter my efforts. My throat became dry as I pressed on, feeling my way through the gloom of the ebony air.

After an eternity of this, a dim light appeared in front of me. Dim it may have been, but to my weary eyes, it was as bright as lighting. As I came upon it, I made out its shape; a lantern, an ever-burning redeemer that would guide me through the depression of shadows.

With my new found guide, I found a staircase and soon began to climb it. Feeling along the wall as I neared the top, I came upon a door. I pressed upon it and it screeched open. Its cries echoed throughout the gloomy tower.

I hesitantly peer inside of this room to find a throng of candles burning brightly within. Some burnt down to their last bits of wax and wick while others were freshly lit.

Odd... This place seemed to have been vacant for centuries...

I walk cautiously into the small room, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible. I then began to marvel at the many painting that hung within this room. I took a newly lit candle from its hook and held it up to one of the multitude of paintings and drawings.

I held the candle as close as possible and began to make out the details of this particular painting which had drawn my intrigue. I felt my whole body freeze as the details all flowed together and the painting came to life.

I heard the clang of the candle as it fell to the floor followed by the creaking of the door.

"Hello." A voice cooed.


	46. Chapter 46 Some Truth Revealed

**...Underlined words are stressed. Italicized sentences are thoughts...**

**I wheeled around to glimpse a soft spark of curious eyes overshadowed by crimson hair in which gray streaks sparkled like lightning across it. **From the shadowed hall came forth a woman of great beauty, so full of wisdom that her face was radiant with it.

"Are you lost dear boy?" she inquired with a soft and curious tone.

"Not exactly miss..." I replied turning my attention back to the paintings on the wall.

"If you are not lost then what are you doing in this place?" she asked, her voice ever softer as she laid a graceful hand on the wall near the door.

"Who painted this?" I inquired, ignoring her question not by choice but by impulse.

"My son did... He has been painting pictures of her ever since she left. God help him... He loves her so... Her departure has left him with nothing. She took his sanity..." she replied her soft eyes averting to the floor.

"Who is she?" I asked, not wanting to know for the answer was ever so clear.

"Phantess..." she whispered.

"You mean... Nicole?" I inquired staring into the woman's ever weakening eyes.

"Yes... That is she... How do you...?"

"It does not matter... Where is she now?" I asked becoming ever more anxious to depart from this gloomy tower.

"Wait... Oh my God... Sam?! It can not be you! Can it?" she cried grabbing my arm and pulling me into the light of the candles.

"How do you know me?" I demanded trying to escape her ever tightening grip on my arm.

"No! This can not be! Not now! You must leave here at once! If he finds you!! Oh God!! Hurry!!" she cried dragging me towards the door.

I put my hand against the wall and push away from her which jerked her to a halt. She turns to me with desperate eyes and mouthed,

"Please."

I sighed and let her take me from the room of paintings. She became frantic as she tossed me into the lucid night air.

"Come now to your feet at once! You must not stay out in the open! Come bring your mare... Oh my God! She brought you here?!" she whispered in a fraught manner as she saw the white mare standing near the rivulet.

She seized me by my now sore arm and led me to a group of bushes and shrubs which could hide me for a while.

"Silence now... Not one sound. If you wish to find Nicole you will do exactly as I say... Do you understand?" she hissed.

I nodded my head and she disappeared into the night leaving me bewildered in the darkness.

"_What kind of hell have I somehow managed to slip into?"_ I asked myself repeatedly while, as silently as possible, I tried to find a comfortable position.

I soon found myself becoming very drowsy, and it became extremely hard to keep my eyes open as the cool ebony wind lulled me into a tranquil state. After a few moments of fighting my weariness... everything went black.

I awoke to the rustling of leaves which frightened me out of my wits.

"_What if she lied to me and left me for her son to kill? She spoke of his madness, what if he saw me and heard of my plans to find Nicole?!" _my mind cried as my heart leapt into my dry throat.

I felt instinct set in as the rustling became louder; I began to back away from the sounds, _Only God knows where I was trying to go to hide._

Suddenly a hand seized my shirt collar and lifted me from the bushes... I shut my eyes tightly out of instinct, even if I had left them open, they would have been no use to me in the uneasy darkness.

"Oh thank the lord you are still here." a voice sighed as the hand released its grip on my shirt.

"Madame?" I inquired as I shakily stood from the bushes.

"Yes Sam. Now come. My son is gone once again and we may speak inside." The woman spoke as she led me back inside the even gloomier tower.

"Just who are you exactly Miss? You act as though you know Nicole and Myself as well." I asked, becoming suspicious.

"Oh do forgive me. I shall explain everything once we are safely upstairs." She replied as she and I walked up the staircase; my self right behind her.

I feared that I would trip while dashing up the stairs in the dim light, but we soon came upon the door and after a moment, we were safely inside.

"Now explain yourself Madame. You have given your word and I expect answers." I demanded, feeling a bit on edge.

"I know and I shall explain everything." She replied, sitting down very prim and proper on a stool across from a small chair.

She motioned for me and I sat in front of her.

"I do know who you are and who Nicole is. I have known Nicole since her birth and she is the one who told me of you." She began.

"I see... Who are you Madame?" I inquired relaxing a bit.

"Oh do forgive, I forgotten my manners... I am Adrianna. But please if I may continue?" she asked ever so politely that her voice startled me.

"Please do Madame." I replied feeling my hands begin to shake.

"Nicole was brought here a few years ago by a group of assassins that worked for my... late husband... Hilsham. A few days I believe after Nicole came here she and my son went out to the shoreline... They seemed so happy and... In love..." she paused, watching my expression turn pale.

"Well, she and my son were returning when the assassins, who worked for my husband, attacked in drunken rage. They burned our palace begins to cry to the ground and now... sobs all that is left is this lone tower." She continued, grabbing a cloth from the desk near her and dabbing her cheeks and eyes.

Her tears glistened in the candlelight as they streamed down her cheeks. My mind began to wander over what she had just told me when she began to speak once more.

"Nicole left after the fire on my son's stallion... She was headed to a nearby town, north from here I believe... Please... Sam Clark... Find her... and save her from my son..." She whispered between sobs.

As these words fluttered aimlessly from her lips, the slam of a door echoed throughout the tower... It sounded as if a rockslide was climbing up the stairs heading straight for us.

"He's back..." she whispered in horror.


	47. Chapter 47 Falling For Her

**Blood iced over my racing heart as I was flung from the room and drug up the stairs.**

"You will have to jump." She hissed as she fumbled for a doorknob at the top of the stairs.

"Jump?! You have to be kidding me! Isn't there another exit?!" I replied in an anxious and terrified hiss.

"You will jump... Or die... The choice is yours." she glared as she opened the door and shoved me inside.

She shut the door quietly behind me and I was now faced with a catch-22... Face her supposed ravenous son or... jump from the top of what I estimated a thirty foot tower... Decisions... Well I did not have time to ponder over my chances of living or getting away for Adrianna opened the door once more and shoved me out the open window.

"It has been decided." She whispered loudly to me as I fell out the window.

The cool air felt like soft linen as it flowed gently over my body... I remember thinking as I shut my eyes, "_If I die well I gave my best effort and I'm so tired."_ But then her voice reverberated in my ears, _"Save Nicole... Save Nicole..._" and I felt as though I must do anything to stay alive... for Nicole...

I forced open my eyes, fighting back instinct, and reached out to by chance grab a hanging vine that clung tightly to the tower. The vine shrieked as my weight stretched it to its limit. I soon found myself crashing to the earth and though my crash was painful, it was much softer than what it could have been. Still to this day I cringe at the thought of what might have happened if I hadn't fought back... If I hadn't fallen victim to the adrenaline, the thought of losing my life, and the overpowering emotion someone named love... I would have met an early bereavement...

_I wonder what the angel of death looks like... No matter... That's another subject for debate..._

I stood wearily to my feet as an ill sensation heaved itself into my stomach and then into my heart. I vaguely remember walking to a nearby bush in which I believe I became very sick. After that, every thing went black as the ill-biding night and I awoke atop the white mare which had brought me to the tower in which I christened "The Death Trap That Needs a Ladder."

I did not know what direction we were headed in and frankly I did not give a damn. I was still tired and extremely sick; though the cool air eased some of my nausea, the constant galloping of the mare was worse than getting seasick...

_I wonder if you could ever get horse sick... Another matter and another debate..._

We rode on through the vast desert till I became drowsy. The constant movement though it was sickening, seemed to rock me into an extremely uneasy sleep. I dosed for quite some time till I was awoken by the sandy ground in which my face greeted. After spitting sand like a fountain and dusting off, I noticed that my mare had brought me to a small city.

I wearily climbed onto her back and she trotted into the streets. I was very weak at this point not having eaten anything substantial in days and having been thrown into this swirling vortex of a hellish sort... In other words... I was exhausted, I knew Yuna was tired as well for she looked at me wearily before yawning and hiding back inside my sack, and I needed some place to rest.

And just so happen I found one... I came upon an abandon house and since it was becoming late, I decided to take advantage of this opportunity by means and sneaking inside and then collapsing on the floor. When I awoke, a bit rested, I became inquisitive and decided to have a look around this odd sort of place. It was made of mud, clay and sand, it had a tarp for a doorway, and it was furnished. There was a dining room, three bedrooms, and a kitchen. I soon came upon a room of intrigue. It was relatively small, a guest bedroom perhaps. It had a small bed, a few books, and a few small statues. Though these items did not intrigue me, it was something else that caught my eye. In one of the books that told of the Goddess Diana was a small message written at the bottom of one of the pages.

It read,

_I have studied the gods and now I will research their children. I am waiting._

Though it could have been written by anyone, Nicole's penmanship was very clear. I had a gut feeling that she wrote it and so I knew she must not be far. Her note speaks of the gods children... The pharaohs... One of which I distinctly recalled being named as the child of Ra himself... Tutankhamen, the youngest ruling pharaoh in all history and I knew of Nicole's fascinations for all things that are different and in the minority, so that is what I deduced as her new topic of interest...My head was throbbing after that deduction.

I went in search of food to help regain some of my strength and came upon a few dried meats and some cool water which satisfied my ravenous hunger and my pained thirst. I rested till morning, dosing and sometimes reading about Diana, hoping to learn something about Nicole that no other knew.

I was hoping to find a way to save her from an obsessed-mad man, which come to think of it I was much like him, and perhaps rekindle the flame which was doused so quickly. The night her beloved Yuna was shot was the night my mother told my father of the demon child and he came to "save me." The bastard... I suppose that is something I have in common with Nicole... I have no father.

Morning soon crept into the small house and I saddled up, feeding Yuna some meat and making sure she drank a bit of water before heading out into the harsh world searching for my lost love.


	48. Chapter 48 Petals Shed

**The callous sun grimaced down upon my neck as my new found guide and horse walked slowly in the desert sand.**

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ I caught myself thinking as the intensity of the sun created vivid mirages.

Keep focused. Just keep focused and you'll make it. This mare has to drink too... she will have to bring me to water soon.

And speak of the devil, she did...

A ray of hope shone on the sandy horizon… People… and where there are people, there has to be water…

I ushered the mare to trot a bit as we came nearer and nearer the utopia…

"Excuse me sir!" I called as I slowed my mare, "What city is this?"

"Cairo! My good son." he replied in a cheerful manner.

"Do you know where the pyramids are?" I inquired while paying for a bit of water and food.

"Ah yes the Pyramids of Giza. They are west from here my good son." he chuckled as he went back to tending his little shop.

"Thank You!" I called as I rode off into the busy streets.

Navigating those crowded streets was worse than riding through the desert. I preferred the blistering heat and the quiet than this.

About an hour later, my journey was over. I had arrived at the pyramids and soon I saw her.

Sam and Nicole- an intervention Nicole 

"John! Get away from that… I don't want anyone near it." I scolded at John, a man roughly my age though had the least common sense of any creature on the planet.

"Aww come now Nicci! Looking at it won't hurt." he pleaded.

"Yes, but breathing on it could. And knowing you, it's dangerous for you to even look in its general direction. Do you remember when you almost destroyed the tomb we were excavating near the first pyramid?" I began as I walked him out of the tomb.

"Yes but."

"And the time you spilt water all over that mummy?"

"Well yes but."

"And the time you incorrectly marked those artifacts and they got misplaced with your toiletries?!"

"Yes. Yes. I know. I know. I'm a complete disgrace and all that." he replied.

"Well if you know this, then why do you insist upon bothering me so?" I inquired angrily.

"Because you are the only one who hasn't tried to kill me." he said in a weak manner.

"Well if you keep this up, you might end up dead." I replied walking out into the sand.

"Oh Nicci, you would never do anything like that!" he laughed as he jogged up beside me.

"How do you know? There are a great deal of things about me that you don't ever want to know and will never grasp." I bark coming face to face with him.

In the midst of my heated anger, I heard a voice off in the distance. It was a faint sweet tone, one that cooled my anger and melted my heart.

I spun around to see… him.

"Sam?!" I cried as turned away from John.

As the voice grew louder, I knew it was him.

I raced to him, leaving John alone outside the tomb. Sam dismounted from his mare in time to catch me in his arms.

I hugged him tightly as my heart raced wildly in heated ardor.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it's you." I whispered as I held him tightly tears streaming down my flushed cheeks.

"I can't believe it either Nicole…Or should I call you Phantess?" he spoke in a soft tone as he released me.

"I haven't been called that in years." I replied as goosebumps made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"So you are still Nicole then?" he smiled brushing my cheek with his first finger.

I looked up at him now; Our eyes met and I became lost within the blue depth of his eyes, the blondeness of his hair, and the sweet smile which awakened feeling long buried in the tomb of my heart. He had become so handsome.

He and I walked back to camp, hand in hand as I told him of how I came here and what I was achieving. His company was far more pleasurable than any discovery I could ever make… I instantaneously forgot about the world that surrounded me and fell back into the quicksand of our past.

We came to my home which was a mile from the pyramids and a mile from the city. He tied of his strangely familiar mare next to Cavalier and immediately the two began to whinny with excitement.

"They seem to know each other." he laughed as I stared awestruck at the mare.

"Can it be? Is it you?" I inquired as I walked slowly towards her.

She turned to me and whinnied happily as I stroked her muzzle.

"She seems to know you as well." Sam spoke his voice deepening in a confused tone.

"It's her… From the attack… Christian…" I breathed bowing my head as memories swarmed up from the shattered remains of my heart.

The lock was gone, the feelings free, and the emotions all to painful to cope with at once. I could feel Sam wanting to speak but lacking the words to comfort me. Then I heard a soft yap coming from the sack on the horses saddle. I walked towards it inquisitively. As I opened to sack a great ball of red fur came hurtling out of it and landing in my arms.

"YUNA!!" I cried as she began to lick my face excitedly, "You've taken care of her… All this time?"

"I promised I would." Sam replied happily as we entered my home.

It was relatively small. It had one bedroom and a kitchen. The food I had bought from town was on the table. I had furnished the clay house with items from England. I even had a stone floor to cover the originally dirt floor.

"This is my home." I sighed as I shut the door behind me.

"It's perfect." Sam smiled.

Yuna jumped from my arms and landed beside me, just like before, she could sense what words could not say. Instead of her usual nudging at my legs, she full out tripped me and I ended up falling into to Sam's arms.

I look slyly at Yuna who yapped at me before running out of sight.

"Did you teach her to do that?" I asked slyly my eyes meeting his.

He smiled bringing his lips to my own. His kiss was like dynamite and it made my whole body quiver with delight. After our lips parted, I knew he saw the fire in my eyes.

With petals shed, the fire spread and all the pain was gone.

All my life, I had felt like a monster… That night, he made me feel like a queen.


	49. Chapter 49 Hallucinations

**Sam**

My love and life... was finally mine... I could feel it as she lay sleeping in my arms. I knew it as her perfect white skin lay against my own, as her body moved slightly as she took in a breath, as her heart beat in time with my own. I watched her sleep for hours till everything finally sank in and I fell into a deep content sleep.

My dreams were soft and gentle like her touch. The world was at peace and all was as it should have been. I awoke with a smile on my face but that was short lived... I looked next to me to find I was alone. Nicole's side of the bed was cold and no trace of her could be found.

I sat up to gather my bearings and dressed myself... I thought for what seemed an eternity till I pieced together some sort of an answer to why she was gone. I searched the house all over and then went outside where my assumptions came true... My sweet dreams had become a living nightmare.

The horses were gone, Yuna was whimpering at my feet, and the wind had blown away all trace of any hoof prints that might have given me an idea of where she had gone... or where she had been taken...

I felt deep down inside me that she had used me... And I had been such a fool.

"WHY?!" I screamed to the heavens as I fell against the side of the house, "How could you do this to me Nicole? How could you use me this way?"

I fell to the sandy earth and wept against the side of the house. That's when Yuna came to my side and began to whine compassionately. I stroked her gently.

"You are my only memory of the Nicole I met... You still carry the kindness she showed you... I was such a fool." I wept as I stared into the eyes of the small creature.

She looked at me with confusion and then ran towards where the horses had been and began to dig in the sand. A few moments later, a very sandy Yuna came dashing back with a note in her mouth as the little fox did on occasion.

It read,

_**My dearest Sam,**_

_**S**__am, do not think of me badly. I do not mean to leave behind pain for that is what I do not wish to cause you._

_**A**__lways think of me with the happiness and compassion that you showed me._

_**V**__arious things have made me do what I have done and I am sorry for any harm I may have caused._

_**E**__verything will be fine and you will find another so do not fear for my sake. I am fine..._

_**M**__y life changed when I met you and I will always have a special place in my heart for you._

_**E**__ternity is a long time... Find someone whom you can have a life with for it is not me._

_Please forgive me,_

_Nicole Rose Demira._

I reread that note many times knowing deep inside me that something was amiss... That's when I saw it... Each letter at the beginning of each sentence was a hidden message in itself...

**Save me...**

The note was also written in very shaky handwriting... Almost as though she was forced to write it...

"Damn... sighs Nicole... I should not have doubted you... I knew you wouldn't betray me but... What has happened?" I sighed as I fell back to the shaded side of the house. The sand was uncomfortably soft as I sat down.

The heat from wind flustered against my face, leaving a brand on my skin...

"You fool." it chuckled as it flew about the sand creating small dust devils which giggled and snickered as they threw sand into my eyes, "You fell for it."

"Liar." I growled back at the demons which continued to circle me in their sand tornadoes.

The sand settled for a moment, almost pausing before literally engulfing me in a raging storm of fire and sand.

"LIAR!!" I screamed as I was buried beneath the sand.

Everything then went black... The earth had swallowed me whole and the fire singed my skin but it was the demons that were burnt the worst...

I awoke out in the middle of the desert... Nicole's house still in site but it was good hike to get there...

"What happened?" I groaned as I stood up... It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts, "Dust storm... Hallucinations... Christian..."

I walked back to Nicole's home, concocting a plan to rescue her... I did not know where she was or if she was safe, but with God as my witness, I was going to bring her back and make Christian pay...

The one thing that puzzled me the most is...

_Why did he wait till last night to come for her? _

_Did he just now find her? _

_Was he waiting for that exact moment? _

_Was he waiting for the moment in which it would hurt me the most? _

_Where it would hurt her the most? _

_Does he want her emotionally unnerved so he can easily manipulate her? The bastard..._

I entered Nicole's house and changed out of my sandy clothes into some for the desert climate. I then gathered what I needed and with Yuna at my side, I trekked back to town. It was there I figured I would find some information on where Nicole was taken... At least where they were headed...

It took two hours to cross the mile length of desert that separated Nicole's house from town, double the length of time it would have taken on horse back. I truly wished I had my horse back. It had made travel so much easier... So when I finally arrived into to town, finding a better means of transportation was first on my list...

And as to my luck, I overheard a conversation between to elderly women that gave me much needed information.

God seemed to have granted me a blessing,

"_Help the misguided..."_


	50. Chapter 50 It Feels Like Home

_**Please Pardon the spelling errors (I have no spell check at the moment)**_

_**Nicole**_

"Awaken... Awaken my little angel... My devilish celestial goddess." A voice gently sang.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly though it did me no good; it was too dark to see my own hands in front of me... If I could have moved them that is...

"Awaken my little rose... So beautiful is your appearance, yet your bear thorns more painful than a snakebite to the throat..." The voice hissed.

"What... What...? Where am I?" I groaned as I try to move.

Oh damn... I am tied up, bound to a wooden pole in the center of a dark room. _Memories_... Though now I do not feel the unusually calming sense of the ocean cradling me from beneath...

"Oh my little flower you are finally home... Home at last with me..." The voice chuckled as a few candles begin to glow in the distance.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" I demanded as I strain to see anything in the darkness.

"Why my little pet, I am the only one who understands you... You may be angelic in your appearance but as I have mentioned, your painful thorns are hidden much like the savage beast that dwells within you..." the familiar voice chillingly spoke.

A candle moved closer towards me.

"Damn it now whoever you are, what have done to me? Why does my stomach burn like the glowing embers from a fire rest within me?" I shouted as the candle moved around me.

"My little flower... A seed has been planted and a new flower shall dwell within you..." The voice chuckled.

"YOU HAVE DONE WHAT?!" I cried as the candle's light faded quickly.

"It is not like you have not been "tended to" before... My little whore..." The voice hissed.

"Christian..." I gasped as a warm breeze tainted with alcohol flew into my lungs.

"Yes my love... Though impure as you are... You will become clean again..." Christian spoke, his breath tickling my neck with its warm and bitterness.

"What are you talking about...? You may not know this but I know what alcohol smells like and you reek of intoxication." I reply as I stare blankly into the darkness, trying to sense his location.

"I have a little secret for you... Something you do not know..." He said slyly.

"What?" I inquired, my interest piqued.

"I knew it!" Christian chuckled.

"Knew what you drunken..." I began to snap.

"You can not resist it Nicole!" He exclaims at first, "You can not resist your urge to know about any mystery, any secret... Any darkness that no light can be shed upon..." he replied his voice softening.

"What are you implying?" I asked impatiently.

"You really don't get it do you? sighs I did not find you my love, you found me. With your lust and desire to discover the darkest secrets of this world, you were lead to me and you will always return to me... No matter how much you deny this little fact... Deep down inside your heart, you know it's true..." he explained.

I had always been told that I was damned... Marked as damnation from day one... I was called a hellish monster from birth, though I was not in truth. And after many years of being called this by everyone I ever met or had known, including my mother at one instance, I secretly began to want to be evil. To live with no bondage, no belief, no repentance, or consequence. To give in to my every urge and temptation at a moment's notice and suffer no consequence for my actions. Oh how I have yearned for it even cried over it and at one point even gave in to it. And now, I am faced with the same urge to give in again... And I fear that this time, there was no turning back.

"I know that you are fearful to give in again my dear so let me help you with your decision." Christian spoke, his voice distant and almost foreboding, as a row of flames erupt from the floor in front of me.

An alter appeared and an endless row of candle lit the once dark room and filled it with an eerie glow. A row of what I believed were pews came into view and a red carpet covered the floor like a thousand rose petals on freshly fallen snow. Then a flash of otherworldly light blinded me. As I strained to see, my eyes watering and my vision blurred, I saw that the curtains hiding the windows had been pulled back and the sun shone so brightly that for one instant, I had believed that Armageddon had come and I was in heaven. Though this was not the most spectacular moment. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a large curtain being lifted slowly like a curtain on a stage. As it rose higher and higher to the endless ceiling, a gorgeous window pane shown like the gates of heaven. I felt myself begin to cry as its beauty filled my heart with a warmth that I never knew existed.

I felt like I was... home. Though I knew this had to be what my mother had called a church. I once snuck into a church that Father Pritchard preached at. I wanted to play the organ that rested behind the alter. When I began to play it and the whole church resonated with the melodic sound, I felt at peace... That is until that psychopath old woman whose name escapes me, perhaps Cassandra, came in and panicked. She believed that it was a ghost who was playing the piano. "A demon had somehow infiltrated the sanctity of the church." I remember her crying to Father Pritchard. But I digress from my memories... They couldn't help me now.

I looked around, searching for Christian or anyone who could free me from the tight ropes which were making my wrists bleed. I kneeled and prayed for someone to rescue me to no avail. That's when I began to study the room which I had been abandoned in or so I thought. I looked at the intricacy of the grand window as it elegant colors melded together to form a work of art. I began to make out the whole picture as my eyes began to adjust to the brightness of the light.

A person was kneeling in what appeared to be a gravestone in a snowy cemetery. It appeared to be a young woman, whose brownish blonde hair hides most of her face, except for her purple eyes. The name on the gravestone was hidden and nothing could be told of the young woman but she was very beautiful and I sensed her loneliness. I sensed that she was lost and strangely, I felt the deepest urge to help her. To go to her. Odd that such a driving feeling came from just a window pane. After an hour or so of studying the window, my wrists were so numb that I decided enough was enough and I began to break free. In one massive surge of any strength I had left I snapped the ropes from my wrists, making the cuts I already bared even deeper but at least I was free. I began to walk silently and cautiously to the alter where a glimmer or something caught my eye.

_And the snow glimmered and she fell to the earth..._


	51. Chapter 51 The Flames and The Cross

"Now girls, that is all until after lunch. I must rest my voice and you must go fill your stomachs." I say as I close the book and proceed to releasing my class of disappointed girls.

"Mrs. Rose!" Ms. Grasmere calls as I step into the den.

"Yes?"

"I have your lunch prepared. Your husband is waiting for you in the dining room." she answers cheerfully.

"Why thank you... You didn't have to..." I begin.

"No. None of this! You go and enjoy your lunch! You have to finish that story today! The class will be leaving tomorrow!" she orders in a cheerful yet stern manner.

"Thank you!" I call as she pushes me into the dining room.

After a kiss from my husband, we enjoy the lovely lunch Ms. Grasmere prepared for us. Her food was heavenly and filled the nagging hunger in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you up for reading the rest of that book to those girls? You look awfully tired." my husband inquires concerning as he caresses my cheeks with his hand.

"Yes I am love. I want to finish that book. I feel as though I must... Not just for my class, but... I really don't understand why yet. I just have too..." I reply as I kiss him farewell and enter the reading room where my class of young girls, silenced immediately and smiles flashed from all around.

"Are you ready class?" I inquired as I sit down in my chair and open the book.

"Yes Madame." I hear from them in unison.

**Sam**

And so my journey continued through the deserts of Egypt and into some of the most barren lands on this earth. Over the seas and through the many countries I ventured until I came upon a quaint town in Dieppe, France... It took many weeks to reach here, perhaps even months...My memories of the endless seas I crossed became vague with time. I still had not discovered how Christian moved Nicole so quickly. I had been told by many I had spoken with he was a sorcerer and flew her to a church in France. Maybe it was my imagination... or could it have taken him as long as I to reach here? I deduced he spread the rumor of his plans early, to perhaps confuse me. It almost worked. Still many questions were unanswered...

_If he had taken as long as I to reach here, how did he keep her alive for so long? Why did she not try to escape? Did she have a choice?_ I pushed these thoughts aside as we entered the quite streets in the dead of night. The full moon, masked by the clouds as they raced across the sky. The wind moaned and the trees groaned. The leaves danced beneath my feet. The eerie reality had finally set in.

A friend I had made on my journey, Gabriel, had confirmed that Christian was a crafty person. Gabriel was an adventurer, a few years younger than I. He had come from Italy, searching for work and a challenge. I admired his spirit and I had needed some company so I told him he could tag along.

"That Christian iz' a mortal devil he iz'. I watched him one day in Italy as your beloved was enjoying ze' Carnival." Gabriel spoke, his Italian merging with English, as he stared off into the starry sky, "He hid in the bushes, watching her... I told my brothers that there was a crook about and they went to sort him out. If it weren't for Nicole butting in and ending the fight, Christian may not have lived to see another day."

We had been walking for some time. That is when we came upon an old woman weeping in the middle of the street.

"That sound!!! Oh the noise!!!" she cried to the heavens as she covered her ears with her hands, lying in the center of the road.

"Madame?! Madame?! What is wrong? What noise ails you so?" I inquired as Gabriel tried to lift her to her feet.

"The church!!! Oh the church!! A women shrieks in pain and the devil holds her captive!!! Oh Mary!!! Mother of God!!! Save Her!!" She replied falling to her knees before us, praying.

"Gabriel... Make sure she has a place to stay and nourishment... I must go alone." I ordered as he stared at the old woman in bewilderment.

"I know you! Yes I know you my good son... The savior has come!!!" the old woman cried madly as Gabriel helped to her feet once more and walked with along the streets to who knows where.

He turned to look back at me one last time and I nodded to him... My goodbye to a good friend.

As Gabriel and his newest friend disappeared into the shadowed sky, my ears picked up the slightest sound. Something so high pitched that only one with an acute sense of hearing could even pick it up.

_The old woman was a sign... I am close..._

I quickened my pace towards the church. Lights danced through the windows as it came into view from behind the trees. The screams were becoming louder as I searched for an entrance.

"Not through the front door Sam... He might ambush me... I wonder if there is a back way in." I thought to myself as a few rain drops landed upon my arm.

"I must hurry... It appears it is about to storm." I sigh as a roll of thunder echoed from behind.

The wind began to howl now and the trees creaked and groaned as the wind manipulated them like a puppeteer and his puppets.

I soon discovered that there was no other way but to enter from the front. This worried me some but not enough to discourage me. I could here Nicole's screams piercing through the howling wind. I had one advantage over Christian... A pistol if needed was in my breast pocket; Locked and Fully Loaded. Along with a sword, a few daggers, and a rope, I entered the church through the front and bared witness to a sight which still haunts me to this day.

As my feet fell upon the red velvet carpet of the church, Nicole's cry hit me with its full force, nearly bursting my eardrums. She was hung upon the cross as Jesus was depicted. Instead of nails driven into her hands were a two of her most treasured daggers. Blood ran down her arms and stained the white dress she was wearing. It appeared to be a bridal dress... It seems she refused Christian's proposal and she was now suffering an inhumane punishment.

Her long white hair, dripping red, masked her face, but I could still hear her sobs. Her feet dangled over a pit of fire and it appeared that the fire was growing higher.

_A time limit. _

I could envision what he told her as he tore of her clothes and forced the wedding dress upon her, as he drove those daggers into her hands.

_'Marry me, or suffer. If no happiness can be given to me, then we both shall suffer for all eternity.'_

_**The bastard, he shall burn forever in the pit of hell. I will make sure of it, even if I have to take him with me!!**_

"Nicole!" I shouted over the roar of the flames and the growls of the approaching storm.

'Sam?" she inquired hoarsely. Her voice nearly deteriorated from her shouts.

I run quickly towards her, preparing for any surprise attack.

"Sam... Sam I..." Nicole tried to speak but her voice was nearly gone.

"I know... I know... everything is going to be all right... I promise..." I replied as I pulled the daggers from her hands and pulled her gently into my arms.

She was weak and couldn't walk, so I moved her away from the flames and lay her on a pew.

"Sam I'm sorry." she whispered as I tended to her wounds, ripping my shirt into strips.

"It's all right my love... Now this may hurt a little." I told her as I wrapped the strips around her hands and her wrists which were cut and bleeding profusely.

I next attended to her blacked feet. There were a few minor burns but they would heal in due time.

"Sam... Christian he's..." she spoke softly as she pointed with her bandaged hand towards a room near the cross.

"Thank you Nicole.. I shall be back for you." I say gently as I kiss her forehead.

"Sam... Wait.." she says as loudly as she can, "He's insane... He'll... He'll kill you... Please..,. Be careful..."

And with this she collapsed. Her strength drained past the point of her physical capabilities.

_This is it... This is where it all ends... For Nicole... For Love..._


	52. Chapter 52 The End and the Beginning

_**Please Pardon the spelling errors (I have no spell check at the moment)**_

_**Nicole**_

"Awaken... Awaken my little angel... My devilish celestial goddess." A voice gently sang.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly though it did me no good; it was too dark to see my own hands in front of me... If I could have moved them that is...

"Awaken my little rose... So beautiful is your appearance, yet your bear thorns more painful than a snakebite to the throat..." The voice hissed.

"What... What...? Where am I?" I groaned as I try to move.

Oh damn... I am tied up, bound to a wooden pole in the center of a dark room. _Memories_... Though now I do not feel the unusually calming sense of the ocean cradling me from beneath...

"Oh my little flower you are finally home... Home at last with me..." The voice chuckled as a few candles begin to glow in the distance.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" I demanded as I strain to see anything in the darkness.

"Why my little pet, I am the only one who understands you... You may be angelic in your appearance but as I have mentioned, your painful thorns are hidden much like the savage beast that dwells within you..." the familiar voice chillingly spoke.

A candle moved closer towards me.

"Damn it now whoever you are, what have done to me? Why does my stomach burn like the glowing embers from a fire rest within me?" I shouted as the candle moved around me.

"My little flower... A seed has been planted and a new flower shall dwell within you..." The voice chuckled.

"YOU HAVE DONE WHAT?!" I cried as the candle's light faded quickly.

"It is not like you have not been "tended to" before... My little whore..." The voice hissed.

"Christian..." I gasped as a warm breeze tainted with alcohol flew into my lungs.

"Yes my love... Though impure as you are... You will become clean again..." Christian spoke, his breath tickling my neck with its warm and bitterness.

"What are you talking about...? You may not know this but I know what alcohol smells like and you reek of intoxication." I reply as I stare blankly into the darkness, trying to sense his location.

"I have a little secret for you... Something you do not know..." He said slyly.

"What?" I inquired, my interest piqued.

"I knew it!" Christian chuckled.

"Knew what you drunken..." I began to snap.

"You can not resist it Nicole!" He exclaims at first, "You can not resist your urge to know about any mystery, any secret... Any darkness that no light can be shed upon..." he replied his voice softening.

"What are you implying?" I asked impatiently.

"You really don't get it do you? sighs I did not find you my love, you found me. With your lust and desire to discover the darkest secrets of this world, you were lead to me and you will always return to me... No matter how much you deny this little fact... Deep down inside your heart, you know it's true..." he explained.

I had always been told that I was damned... Marked as damnation from day one... I was called a hellish monster from birth, though I was not in truth. And after many years of being called this by everyone I ever met or had known, including my mother at one instance, I secretly began to want to be evil. To live with no bondage, no belief, no repentance, or consequence. To give in to my every urge and temptation at a moment's notice and suffer no consequence for my actions. Oh how I have yearned for it even cried over it and at one point even gave in to it. And now, I am faced with the same urge to give in again... And I fear that this time, there was no turning back.

"I know that you are fearful to give in again my dear so let me help you with your decision." Christian spoke, his voice distant and almost foreboding, as a row of flames erupt from the floor in front of me.

An alter appeared and an endless row of candle lit the once dark room and filled it with an eerie glow. A row of what I believed were pews came into view and a red carpet covered the floor like a thousand rose petals on freshly fallen snow. Then a flash of otherworldly light blinded me. As I strained to see, my eyes watering and my vision blurred, I saw that the curtains hiding the windows had been pulled back and the sun shone so brightly that for one instant, I had believed that Armageddon had come and I was in heaven. Though this was not the most spectacular moment. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a large curtain being lifted slowly like a curtain on a stage. As it rose higher and higher to the endless ceiling, a gorgeous window pane shown like the gates of heaven. I felt myself begin to cry as its beauty filled my heart with a warmth that I never knew existed.

I felt like I was... home. Though I knew this had to be what my mother had called a church. I once snuck into a church that Father Pritchard preached at. I wanted to play the organ that rested behind the alter. When I began to play it and the whole church resonated with the melodic sound, I felt at peace... That is until that psychopath old woman whose name escapes me, perhaps Cassandra, came in and panicked. She believed that it was a ghost who was playing the piano. "A demon had somehow infiltrated the sanctity of the church." I remember her crying to Father Pritchard. But I digress from my memories... They couldn't help me now.

I looked around, searching for Christian or anyone who could free me from the tight ropes which were making my wrists bleed. I kneeled and prayed for someone to rescue me to no avail. That's when I began to study the room which I had been abandoned in or so I thought. I looked at the intricacy of the grand window as it elegant colors melded together to form a work of art. I began to make out the whole picture as my eyes began to adjust to the brightness of the light.

A person was kneeling in what appeared to be a gravestone in a snowy cemetery. It appeared to be a young woman, whose blonde hair hides most of her face, except for her purple eyes. The name on the gravestone was hidden and nothing could be told of the young woman but she was very beautiful and I sensed her loneliness. I sensed that she was lost and strangely, I felt the deepest urge to help her. To go to her. Odd that such a driving feeling came from just a window pane. After an hour or so of studying the window, my wrists were so numb that I decided enough was enough and I began to break free. In one massive surge of any strength I had left I snapped the ropes from my wrists, making the cuts I already bared even deeper but at least I was free. I began to walk silently and cautiously to the alter where a glimmer or something caught my eye.

_And the snow glimmered and she fell to the earth..._


	53. Chapter 53 The Locket

As I shut the book, the eerie sense that I was part of this story sunk in. Ms. Grasmere came in and escorted me out of the room, leaving my class to chatter insanely.

"Are you all right dear? You look ever so pale?" She coos wrapping a gentle arm around my shoulders.

"I…I..." I begin but stop as she hands me a letter.

She smiles and I open it and read it to myself.

Sam,

I know our past was interesting and that I do not deserve your kindness but I have a favor to ask of you. My child. Please take care of her. I am unable to where I am. I can not do much where I am.

Please,

With Love,

Nicole Rose

I re-read the letter many a time before it finally sunk in. That when I looked up to find Ms. Grasmere staring at me with a solemn smile.

"The name, Ms. Grasmere, Nicole's last name? It is smudged." I finally say.

"Yes, I know." She replies.

"Then how will I… We… Know what her child's last name is?" I inquire like a frantic school girl.

"Read this. It is a letter from your father. It will give you better answers than I can. He told me to give it to you." She said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

I take the letter hesitantly and then begin to read,

Rose,

As you know, this letter means that the time of my passing has come and that a few secrets must be known. What this letter contains may be a shock to you, it was for me. But I assure you, it will all make sense soon. Rose, you have always been told that you are your mother's daughter. Well everyone that has told you this is correct. You are, more and more each day. But your mother was not my wife…

If you do not know, the story of The Great Phantess is true. Every word of it, and I was Sam. Nicole left me the book after the fire. There were pages blank left within the book and I filled in my part of the story. That is why each part has different handwriting. She also left me with an even greater treasure… You…

You are the child mentioned in the book and in the letter that Helen should have given you. I realize how intelligent you are and you have probably noticed that Nicole's last name is smudged. She did that to every letter she sent me. She must have done that so I would not figure out if you were my child or if she really loved me more than Christian and or if Christian was whom she truly loved. She wanted me to take care of you and to not neglect you as her father did to her.

The story of which you have read depicts Nicole's life from the very beginning to her demise. Her death is still a mystery. I know she had to have survived the fire in order to have you, but there were records of two bodies found in the rubble of the church fire.

Christian's death is a mystery as well. If he and Nicole were still in the church then they would have both burned, but I know that they escaped, and my proof is you. Even though I have received letters from Nicole over the years, she may have died long before. She was so clever she could have left them with people over the years and instructed them to send them at a certain time.

She was very clever, as you are.

I know this is quite a shock and I wish I could still be there to answer your questions, but I thought it best that someone else did.

My sweet Rose, the woman whom you have called Ms. Grasmere is not your mother's sister; she is Melissa's twin sister and my wife. We met soon after the fire. She agreed to help raise you and to keep your true past a secret until the time comes. We married but I never told you she was your mother, she isn't…

Nicole is…

And as for your father… Well no one truly knows, but I raised you as my own… Nicole though knew, or she supposedly knew. And the answer was kept inside a locket. The very same locket that is depicted on the book cover. She found it at the church.

"_I began to walk silently and cautiously to the alter where a glimmer or something caught my eye."_

I assumed that is where she found it. Why there I am unsure but that is the only explanation I have found. It is said that inside the locket contains a picture of her true love and the father of her child, or whom she believed was the father.

I hope this answers some of your questions and remember Rose, Nicole loved you and she only wanted you to be safe. And I love you as well even if you aren't my daughter, which I consider you to be. And if I ever met Christian, I believe he would feel the same way.

With all my love,

Sam Clark

I stare at the letter until the ink feel as though it seeping into my mind through my eyes. I finally look up to find Mrs. Grasmere, my adoptive mother staring out the window, tears streaming down her face.

_This must be so hard for her._

She notices that I am finished and I fall to her in a tight hug that was so long ago needed.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why now?" I inquire between tears.

"It wasn't time yet my little Rosie." She smiles using the affectionate nickname she had given me when I was young.

"But… There is so much I don't understand…" I sigh as she releases me.

"I know… And I can not answer those questions." She replies starring back out the window.

"But Father… I mean Sam said… I…" I stammer, not knowing what to call the man I had known as my father.

"I know he said that someone else could answer your questions better than he, but that is not I my sweet Rosie." She says with a smile as a carriage pulls up outside my door.

"Now it is time for you to go… Sam may have an answer or two to your questions." She says as she opens the front door and a open carriage waits.

The driver is hooded; the only visible sense that he is alive is the steam from his breath. The driver did not ask where to go, he had already been instructed I suppose. I struggle to get into the carriage; a hand appears to help me up.

"Where are you off to my love?" my husband inquires cheerfully as he notices my smile.

"I do not know… But Mrs. Grasmere will fill you in on everything." I say as I kiss him goodbye.

"Mrs.? You don't know?" he inquires as the carriage pulls out.

The ride did not take very long yet is seemed like years had passed before we arrived. The cool air wraps around me like a scarf as we pull into the cemetery. I am shivering, not only with the cold but with excitement and nervousness as well. I finally arrive at the freshly dug grave of the man I knew as my father.

I read his gravestone as the chilling wind picked up. My stomach suddenly began to throb as the icy wind tore against me. I fell to my knees in front of my father's gravestone, my hair falling in my face. I could only see the snow as it began to covet the earth that sheltered Sam from the rest of the world.

That's when I feel a hand upon my shoulder and a gentle voice cooing in the wind.

"Rose? Are you hurt?"

"No Madame, I am fine… Just my stomach." I reply as she helps me to my feet.

"Well be careful… That treasure of yours is very valuable."

"Treasure… What…" I begin but stop.

That's when I turn to thank her… He eyes glimmer like rubies and her hair flows long and white like pure sugar or silk.

I stare at her breathless and she smiles.

"My, you have become a very beautiful young woman." She smiles.

"Nicole? Mother?" I inquire, my whole body shaking.

She smiles and a tear rolls down her cheek. She hugs me tightly and I do as well.

We stand for what seems forever in a hug that I had always longed for. The hug from a mother. We part and she takes my hand in hers. I feel something cold fall into my palm. As she removes her hand I see a gorgeous silver locket with the initial N.C. on it.

"The locket!" I gasp as I finger over it gently.

"So you know everything…" she giggles, "Well open it."

"Are you sure?" I inquire, very hesitant.

"You are just as curious as I was, only I never asked if I could do something." She laughs.

I open the locket slowly and see a small picture inside. As the picture comes into view in the sun, the wind becomes even stronger and blows the picture out of the locket. My mother and I watch it fly away into the sky until it melds into the snow.

My mother and I look at each other and then laugh together.

"Well I guess that is that. I can't tell you who your father is my sweet Rosie." She smiles as she kisses my forehead.

I look down upon the open locket in my hands and notice an inscription.

"Mother! There is something written inside." I say.

I look up and see that I am alone in the cemetery and no foot tracks can be seen in the snow. It was as if she was never here.

I look up at the sky to see the clouds part and the sun shines through. That's when something remarkable happens. I see my mother's glowing face. She is young and very happy. Then I see what appears to be a man beside her. His hair is black as night and his eyes gleam like the blue sky in summer. _Christian…_ He is hugging my mother tightly. That's when I see another face. It is Sam. He is smiling and says something to Christian and they both smile.

That's when another figure appears in the sky. He is tall and very shy. Nicole seems shocked to see him. She says something to him and he replies. Then they hug and tears stream down Nicole's face.

_I wish I knew what they were saying._

The rays from the glow warm me and I read the inscription once more.

_Some secrets are best kept._


End file.
